Punishment Turned Reward
by Gleekin'1882
Summary: Mr. Schue thinks his New Direction boys need to be a taught a lesson he can't write on a dry erase board! His actions lead the ND boys, and the boys around them, into a world of pleasure they never thought of before. This is a smut story with not much plot that includes most of the boys of Glee! Rated M for graphic sex! Open to suggestions on boys/ pairings/ groups. Please review!
1. Sam and Mr Schue

_This is mostly sex and it's GRAPHIC so don't read if you don't like that. It starts out with a scene from the episode Never Been Kissed. I do not own Glee and I do not make profit from it. Rated M for graphic sex and language. __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

"How many of the guys have done this?" Will asked sternly.

"All the guys whose girlfriends won't put out." Sam said.

"The girls too." Mike said.

"This is really bad, guys. What if Coach Bieste were to find out about it? Think about how hurt she'd be." Will said angrily.

"It's not personal." Sam said.

"Of course it's personal!" Will spat back. "Look, Coach Bieste is like us. Like glee club, she's an outsider at this school. No one appreciates her or her talent because they've decided she's too different. And for you guys to abuse that, even in private, is the opposite of everything we're trying to achieve in here."

"But we're just thinking about it, it's not like we're actually, you know, making fun of her to her face." Sam argued with his teacher.

"I need you to stop. And spread the word to all the other glee guys. And girls! This ends here and now. And Coach Bieste can never know about this."

"Okay." Sam muttered.

"Alright." Mike mumbled. Sam and Mike stood up to leave.

"Sam can you stay for a minute?" Will asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure." He said and turned around.

"Close the door and come back here and sit." Will said sternly. Sam closed the door wondering what was going on. He went back to his seat very confused. "You started this Sam and that's very wrong of you. And for you to think it's not personal is wrong. I'm very disappointed in you Sam and I need to give you a bigger punishment than just a talk."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Take off all your clothes." Mr. Schue said.

Sam could not believe what he heard. "Excuse me?"

"Stand up and strip down. You need a big punishment Sam Evans."

"Dude I think I would rather get a detention or something. I'm not into dudes."

"I'm your teacher, you need to call me Mr. Schue or sir not dude. And I can suspend you then it will be on your permanent record. You are going to suck my dick until I cum inside your mouth if you don't want that to happen." Mr. Schue saw Sam's body during Rocky Horror week and wanted that young boy to suck him ever since; he just needed to blackmail him somehow and this was it. There have been a few girls that have had a crush on him but he was sick of that; he wanted a boy to have a crush on him. Kurt has made him a lot more accepting, although he already was before, but he wanted to try something with a guy and Kurt got him more into that idea. Sam was the sexiest male student ever so why not experiment with him.

"I'm leaving." Sam said kind of scared as he stood up to leave. Mr. Schue grabbed his shoulders forcefully and shoved him back down. Mr. Schue grabbed Sam's head and shoved it against his clothed erection. Sam pushed Will and stood up and ran towards the door. Mr. Schue ran and stopped Sam. "Please leave me alone. I'm really sorry." Sam said.

"You're not getting off that easy." Mr. Schue said and smacked Sam's ass. Will pulled Sam over and sat him on the piano. "Don't worry, I'll suck you off first and it will feel amazing and then you can suck me." Will said and unbuttoned and pulled down Sam's jeans along with his underwear to his ankles. "Damn you are soft Evans."

"That's because I don't want you to do this." Sam said with disgust in his eyes although deep down he wouldn't mind a guy giving him a blowjob so he decided to let him.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Well sorry I got a little carried away, you can pull up your pants and leave. I really am sorry; I can't believe I did this. I'm not going to lie but when I was in high school I had gay urges… for Bryan Ryan actually. But I was with Terri for so long I never thought about it much. And now seeing you as the new Glee stud bought me back to those days."

"Mr. Schue it's ok. I'm not going to lie either, I have had gay urges before… like right now." Sam said and motioned towards his hardened dick. Will shuddered in delight as he saw the hot teen's cock standing up in front of him.

"It's wrong Sam. I pushed you into this in a horrible way and I'm sorry. You're a student, it's wrong." Will said as he turned his back to Sam. Sam stood up and took his pants all the way off and then took his shirt off. He walked up behind Mr. Schue and hugged him from behind. Sam kissed Mr. Schue's neck and rubbed his hands down Will's chest to his belt.

"Let's not be a student and a teacher; let's just be two hot people that have gay sexual urges and are finally given the opportunity to act on those urges." Sam whispered as he kissed his neck. Will moaned silently as he had this naked teen behind him caressing him. Sam let go of Will's pants after unbuckling and unbuttoning them and they fell to the ground. "Oops." Sam whispered as he breathed into his teacher's ear. He grabbed the strap of Will's boxers and pushed them down around his ankles as well. Sam began grinding the man as they both moaned. "C'mon Mr. Schue, give me that big punishment." Sam whispered as he stroked Will's member.

"It just turned into a reward." Will panted and turned around and pushed Sam down onto the seat as he fell to his knees shoving his student's cock into his mouth. Sam smiled as he moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck yeah!" Sam panted. Will stopped and stroked the member in front of him.

"Watch that language or this will turn back into a punishment." Will warned sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Get up here!" Sam pulled Will by the vest up to his lips. They made out as Will groped Sam's smooth sexy body as Sam unbuttoned his Glee club director's shirt. Sam ripped the shirt off and then took the vest off. Sam grabbed the tie, which was still on Will and pulled him in for another kiss. The hot blonde student grabbed Will's long cock and stroked it as he stroked his. "Oh my god Mr. Schue!" Sam moaned.

"Oh crap I can already feel it coming!" Will groaned. "I'm going to cum all over that amazing six pack of yours."

"Good! Because I'm about to cum too." Sam panted as he reached his available hand up to Will's neck and rubbed it down his chest.

"Uh fuck Sam!" Will moaned and shot his thick sticky sweetness all over Sam's chest. Sam felt the warm liquid hit his skin, which triggered him to have his orgasm.

"Uh Mr. Schue." Sam moaned as he shot his load onto Mr. Schue's legs and onto the floor. They both panted as they finished their orgasms. Sam pulled the tie down and kissed his teacher as he grabbed both of their cocks and stroked the remaining sperm from their members. Sam grabbed Will's ass as they made out which made Mr. Schue wail on pleasure. Sam stood up as they made out and Will spanked his ass.

"There's you punishment." Will laughed and Sam chuckled in return. Will knelt down and licked his own cum off of Sam's chest and then sucked the very last drop out of him. The blonde teen began to get hard again already so he grabbed Mr. Schue's hair and pushed his head back and forth. Mr. Schue moaned.

"I think I can go again already." Sam moaned. He was lucky to be such a young teen because he can go for round two so quickly sometimes. "Do you mind?" Sam moaned.

"It's fine, you deserve it." Will said as he took the penis out of his mouth. Sam smiled and grabbed his hair again and shoved his dick back into his mouth and pulled back and forth. Mr. Schue grabbed Sam's balls with one hand and put his other hand around the bottom of the boy's cock as he sucked.

"You know how to do it!" Sam moaned as he smiled. "Can I push myself deeper?" Sam asked and heard mhm come out of his teacher's mouth. Sam pushed Will's head all the way and heard him choke a little. Sam let go quickly; he didn't really know what to do exactly because he wasn't use to being sucked by a guy. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I like this a lot more than I thought I would." Will said. Sam smiled and pulled Will up to him and made out with him.

"I do too! Obviously because I'm going for round two." Sam chuckled. "But no one can know."

"I have a lot more to lose than you do." Will said and kissed down Sam's flawless chest. Will put his arms around his student's hips and lifted him up and sat him on the piano. Mr. Schue kneeled on the piano bench and sucked Sam's big member again.

"Yes!" Sam moaned.

"I want you inside me." Will moaned out of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Wait, stand up on the bench." Sam ordered and Will stood up and Sam shoved his teacher into his mouth and sucked fast.

"Sam, I'm begging for it. I want you inside me." Will groaned. Sam knelt on the piano and kissed his teacher's chest.

"Bend over on the piano then. I don't really know how to do any of this though. I'm surprised I knew how to suck well, I guess I just thought of what I wanted to be done to me."

"I don't know how I'm doing this either. I watched some gay porn before though so I guess that's how I'm doing it. And the stroking is like masturbating so that was easy. Just put your penis into my butt hole and hump me like your doing a girl."

"I'm a virgin."

"That's actually good! You're a sophomore but still it's good. Kids lose their virginities too soon. Now I need to stop talking so you can pound me hard… I just can't believe you are so young and sexy." Will said as he brushed his fingers down Sam's abs. "I have a condom for you, let me get it." Will said and ran to his office in the choir room. Finn came into the choir room after Will went into his office and noticed Sam sitting their naked with his back to him.

"Sam?" Finn asked surprised.

"Shit." Sam yelled rather loudly as he turned around quickly and stepped off the piano. He discretely kicked Mr. Schue's clothes under the piano and then realized his dong was hanging out so he covered it with his hands. Finn was looking away but did see Sam's penis for a second.

"Dude, what are you doing in here naked?" Finn asked without looking at him. Mr. Schue looked out of his office and saw Finn looking to the ground with his eyes closed. Sam mouthed hide to him so Will went under his desk.

"It's really embarrassing but I was jacking off." Sam said as he stared to ground.

"Well if you must do that at school I suggest the boys' bathroom or locker room; that would be better than the choir room… or anywhere else in the school." Finn said. "Anyway I'm guessing Mr. Schue isn't in here… at least I hope not. He must have left for the day, I'll leave a note on his desk." Finn said and began to walk to Will's office. Sam ran over there and grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him back but his hand accidentally touched his dick. "Damn it." Finn said as he quickly pulled his hand away and Sam covered himself up again. "Why did you just rub my hand against your dick dude?" Finn asked sternly.

"How about you talk to Mr. Schue tomorrow because I'm horny and I really want to finish up in here so if you could leave that would be great."

"Ew Sam, you're my friend and all but don't share next time and this is all really weird. Don't do that in here again, do it at home ok." Finn shuddered and left the room. He couldn't believe he just saw one of his friends naked and jerking off. That's what he gets for coming back to school after hours he thought.

Will walked out of his office no longer hard. "That was close!" Will said as he embraced Sam from behind and kissed his neck, regaining that erection.

"Yeah, too close. Maybe we should stop." Sam said as he turned around to face his naked teacher.

"Or…" Will said and picked up their clothes and wiped the cum off the ground with his boxers and went to his office and threw them on the ground. "We get in here together, lock the door, and turn off the lights and you fuck me with all the energy you have." Will said sternly as he walked up to Sam.

"I want to so bad. I wanted to try anal, it's part of my sexual urges that I have. But I don't want to get caught. You're an awesome teacher and I don't want to lose you." Sam said.

"You won't; I'll close the blinds, lock the door, and turn off the lights as I said and if someone comes into the choir room they will just think I went home. Sam, I don't know why I enjoyed you so much a few minutes ago but I think it's the sexual urges coming back and me finally being able to act on them. So come into my office." Will smiled as he grabbed Sam's butt and pulled him all the way to his body and kissed the blonde boy. "But only if you truly want to." Will muttered as he sucked Sam's neck.

"I want too!" Sam moaned. Will smiled and grabbed Sam's erected penis and pulled him gently into his office and shut the door. Will locked the door and shoved everything off his desk and laid on it on his back.

"Here's the condom Sammy. Can I call you that or is it weird?"

"It's weird, but can I call you Will or is that weird?"

"You can call me Will." Will smiled as Sam smiled back. He quickly put the condom on. He then licked his teacher's hole, which made Will whimper. After he licked it for a few seconds he put two fingers in his asshole. "Oh god yeah Sam." Sam added a finger after Will said that which made him moan loudly. Sam then took the fingers out and put lube on his dick and in Will's hole.

"You ready for me?"

"Yes!" Will grunted and Sam stuck the head of his member into his director's hole. He had to maneuver it around though because he wasn't use to it and it was pretty dark. "Oh shit Mr. Evans."

"Yeah you like that?" Sam moaned.

"Yeah but put it in deeper." Sam did as his teacher told him and slowly put his dick further into the hole. "Holy shit! Faster!" Sam began to thrust back and forth putting his dick all the way in and then out a little.

They both moaned for minutes as Will began to jerk himself off. "I'm close." Sam moaned.

"Good baby! It feels so good!" Will panted. Sam moaned loudly and bent down and kissed Mr. Schuester.

"Let me sit on your chair and you ride me." Sam moaned as he pulled out of Will and sat on his desk chair. Will stood up and sat on Sam's cock facing him. Sam tightly hugged his teacher and kissed his chest as Will began riding Sam hard and fast. "I'm going to cum pretty quickly." Sam muttered. The chair squeaked as Will humped up and down on the sophomore's member. Will rubbed his hands all around on the teen's back as they both moaned and groaned as their sweat dripped down their naked bodies. Sam felt that indescribable sensation as he moaned loudly and shot his heavy load. "I'm cumming." He said through his deep breaths as he shoved himself in as deep as he could go as Mr. Schue squealed. As he finished squirting he grabbed the back of Mr. Schue's head and pulled him down for another kiss. Mr. Schue hopped off of Sam and sat on his desk. The young boy rolled the chair forward. "You need to cum again it wouldn't be fair." Sam whispered and put the long cock in his mouth.

"Uh Sam you are amazing!" Will chuckled as he felt the blonde boy's mouth around his length. "That big mouth is good for something other then singing uh?"

Sam chuckled a little as he sucked his teacher. Sam put his arms on his teacher's legs and groped his hips as Will rubbed his hands up and down Sam's arms. Sam used one hand to hold his teacher's balls, which made Will go wild.

"Sam if you don't want to taste me I would take it out of your mouth." Will panted. Sam took it out of his mouth instantly and just jerked him.

"Sorry Mr. Schue I don't want it in my mouth." Sam panted but stroked Will hard and fast.

"That's fi… uh Sa… Sam… uh." Will shot his load high as he twitched and jerked, some of his cum landed on the top of Sam's head but most of it landed on his stomach. Will laid with his head over the other side of the desk as he grasped for air after his orgasm. Sam decided to try some so he continued sucking the remaining cum out of his teacher. He didn't like the taste so he quickly took the cock out of his mouth. "That was amazing Sam." Will panted as he sat up. He leaned over and kissed Sam on the top of the head.

"Damn right Will… but this can't happen again." Sam stood up and said. "I'm sorry but I think you know that."

"I know. We both got what we wanted; we both got to experiment with a boy. It felt great but it was a one-time thing. I really am sorry for trying to force you into it at first. It's kind of embarrassing but I watched a gay porn video where the teacher said that kind of stuff to his student so I thought I would try it."

"To be honest it was hot." Sam said and they chuckled. "Just so you know from the very beginning of that whole thing I wanted to try it but I told myself that I'm straight so I tried to walk out but I gave in. And I'm glad that I gave in!"

"Me too." Will smiled and stood up and began cleaning himself off as Sam cleaned himself off. The hot teenager walked to his clothes and Will spanked him hard. "There's the rest of your punishment." They both chuckled. "You have some cum on your head still."

"Well I'm going to go to the locker room and take a shower anyway so yeah." Sam said as he finished getting changed.

"Oh God I wish I could join you." Will said as he stroked Sam's blonde hair. Sam smiled at his teacher.

"Well I mean we could both use a hand washing each other's backs." Sam flirted. "We can just wash it wouldn't even be a third time so we wouldn't be breaking our rule."

"I'll meet you in the locker room in two minutes." Will whispered after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Great!" Sam said and pressed his lips firm against Will's again. Sam smiled as he left his teacher's office and headed to the locker room. He undressed himself and hopped directly into the shower cell. He turned the water on and waited several seconds for it to warm up. He couldn't believe this was happening but doing it with Mr. Schue felt amazing! A lot of guys experiment with other guys Sam told himself so it wasn't harmful to just try it. He heard the door open and smiled as he saw Mr. Schue walk over to him undressing himself. Will walked under the water holding his student's bare hips as their erected cocks touched one another's. Sam groped his teacher's bare-naked skin as they made out. Will grabbed the bottle of shampoo and rubbed Sam's golden locks. Sam also put some shampoo on his hand and rubbed Will's curly hair. They then soaped each other off, which they enjoyed every second of.

The next day Sam walked into school feeling great… until he passed Finn in the hallway.

"Hey dude." Finn said.

"Hey Finn. Look I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Can we just forget it? I really would love to forget the fact that I saw you naked and then you made me touch your junk."

"That was an accident dude." Sam said rather embarrassed. "And you know what you are right, let's just forget it. I'll do my business at home from now on." Sam said knowing that Mr. Schue and him was just a one-time thing.

"Cool, see you in Spanish class." Finn walked away awkwardly.

"See you." Sam said.

Spanish class came quickly. Sam sat next to Finn as Mr. Schue walked in smiling at both of them and gave Sam a more lasting look. The class began to fill in until it was full so Will began teaching. "Life goes by fast. We are going to learn some vocab today that has to do with life. Everyone in life has regrets." Will said and Sam looked up horrified that his teacher could mean him. "Lamentar is to regret. Each one of you has regrets in your lives but I want to ask some of you if you may regret anything that's happened recently; like in the past 24 hours let's say."

Sam raised his hand almost too quickly. "I don't regret anything that has happened in the past 24 hours." Sam said which made them both smile.

Will thought about what he had done with Sam and enjoyed it although it was wrong. Will smiled a little more brightly at Sam and answered. "Me either."

_**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**_


	2. Puck and Mr Schue

Puck stayed in the choir room after Glee club because Mr. Schue told him he needed to talk to him. "Puck, your behavior earlier when you yelled at us all and said nobody cared about you wasn't going to keep you out of juvie; it was really unacceptable. But I want to tell you that we do care for you Puck." Will said and put his hand on Puck's knee as he sat across from him. "Let me show you how much I care." Will smiled and slid his hand up Puck's leg. Puck quickly pulled away in shock and disgust.

"I'm not gay Mr. Schue, I'm like the least gayest out of all the guys in Glee club. And nobody does care about me." Puck said changing the subject and hoping his teacher would too.

"I do care about you Puck, just like I care about everybody in Glee club. But I think you deserve some extra care." Will said and knelt down and moved his face towards Puck's crotch.

"Whoa, get the hell off me. I don't want that extra care. And Artie actually is helping me with my community service so he cares, there are some people that do so I'm going to go now because you are freaking me out." Puck yelled and began to get up.

"Sit your ass down." Will said sternly and grabbed Puck's hips and forced him down, not hurting him or anything just with some force. Puck stared at his teacher in shock.

"You are a great Glee teacher sometimes but that doesn't mean I won't report you. Please just let me leave."

"You say Artie is helping you with your community service, well why don't I give you another service." Will flirted and started unbuckling his student's belt. Puck shuddered but he actually felt a hard on coming on. "All I have to do is suck you, you don't have to do anything with me, I won't even take my clothes off."

"I can't, I'm not gay." Puck said trying to stay strong but actually wanted to be sucked off.

"It doesn't matter. I swear I will make you feel great and after it you will know that I care about you. Haven't you ever thought about experimenting, like with Sam? He's very good looking. Especially being in Glee you must be curious about what it feels like to be with another guy like that." Will said as he looked into Puck's eyes and caressed his clothed erection.

Puck thought for a few seconds. "Nobody can know or my bad ass record will be done."

"Nobody is going to know. But answer my question, have you ever wanted Sam or Finn as more than a friend?"

"Nope, never wanted any boy. But I'm really horny because I haven't gotten off in a while and for some reason your hands are really turning me on so I figured I would get this over with." Puck said and laid back a little.

"That's a good boy! You don't need a punishment." Will smiled. What he did with Sam the other day felt so good and he thought he got his experimenting done with but he wanted more and right now he wanted Puck. Will pulled his student's jeans down over his cock, which bounced up and hit his butt chin. He pulled the pants down to around his ankles. "Commando, I like it."

"Ok, I prefer the girls to not talk during, how do you think I would feel about a guy?" Puck asked not looking down at his director getting ready to suck him off.

Will put the big cock into his mouth and took it all the way in. He began sucking rapidly, which made Puck moan. This actually felt good to the Mohawk man.

"Oh shit Mr. Schue, you are better then some of the cougars that suck me off." Puck moaned after several minutes of his teacher sucking his manhood.

"Yeah baby, you like that?" Will asked as he took a break and jerked the big cock.

"Yeah! Get that back in your mouth." Puck said and grabbed his teacher's curly hair and shoved his head back onto his penis. He pulled his hair up and pushed it back down on his cock. Mr. Schue moaned. "You wanted this so you got it. We are doing this my way and maybe next time you will think twice before you try to make a straight boy have sex with you." Will moaned as Puck said that. Puck began going faster until Mr. Schue's face was banging into him every time he pushed him all the way down. It was almost hurting Will it was so hard and fast, he even began choking on the big member. Will began pushing on Puck's legs to get up but Puck wasn't having that. Will swung up and hit his student's face, which made him release him.

"That was far to rough Puck and you know it." Will said grasping for air.

"You are the one that wanted to suck me so bad Mr. Schue, and I don't care that you are my teacher when I say I don't want to do something and someone makes me… I get back at them." Puck said and stood up. "Are you going to keep sucking me or not?"

"No, get your clothes on and leave." Will said pissed off.

"I'm sorry that you can't have the Glee kids as your little sex slaves but you wanted it you got it."

"Puck, that was unacceptable; the talking back and shoving your cock in my mouth so hard. I was just a little curious."

"Well you know what I'm curious about?" Puck asked as he pulled his pants up. "Reporting you!" Puck walked towards the choir room door.

"Puck, get in here and let me finish yelling at you because you are not done here." Will yelled.

"You're just scared because I'm going to report you. Screw you Mr. Schue, you just lost all cred with that stunt. You were a good Glee director but there's no way I'm going to get that vision out of my head so I'm done and you're done." Puck said and grabbed the door handle. Will sighed and ran in front of his student.

"Please, this is my job."

"And that was my dick, I'm one of your students." Puck said disgusted. Will sighed again and looked down and noticed Puck still had a boner about ready to rip through his jeans.

"I'll do anything." Will flirted and lightly gripped Noah's clothed erection. Puck was about ready to burst and anger sex sounded really good right now, even if it was with his male teacher. "I know you want it because even though you are mad about it you still asked if I was done sucking you after I slapped you. It's won't ruin your bad ass record… nobody will find out… I'll even let you go rough." Will said, finishing his statement while looking into Puck's eyes.

Puck stayed silent for a few seconds thinking about all the rough sex he could have right now. "Are these doors locked?"

Will stepped up so he was touching Noah and put his hand behind him and locked the door. "They both are now!" Will whispered and brushed his hand on Puck's ass.

"Get on your knees." Puck demanded as he took his shirt off and tacked it up over the door window. He kicked off his shoes as Will unbuttoned his jeans and took them down again. Puck kicked them off and then cock slapped Mr. Schuester's face. It hurt a little but Will was still turned on by this experience, even though he was nervous about how rough Noah was going to get. "Yeah you like getting your face slapped by my dick?" Puck asked and cock slapped his teacher again. "I asked you a question. Do you like it?" Puck asked sternly and cock slapped him again.

"Oh yeah!" Will moaned. Puck chuckled and cock slapped him for the forth time.

"Ok, put me in your mouth Mr. Schue." Puck demanded. Will began sucking his student who let him just suck instead of shoving his head right away. After several seconds of Will going as deep as he could Puck wanted to grab that head of hair and get a little rough. He grabbed Will's hair again and pushed his head forward all the way and back, forward and back, forward and back. "I think it's time the teacher get's a little punishment." Noah moaned as he began getting more aggressive with his director. Suddenly he was going the same speed as before, Will was hitting his face on Puck while taking his whole penis in his mouth. Mr. Schue choked a little. "Yeah, that feels good." Puck groaned as he took his hands off of his teacher's head and thrust his hips fast, face fucking the hell out of Mr. Schue. Will moaned as he placed his hands on his student's ass. Puck grabbed Will's hair again and pulled his head back, away from his cock. "Did I tell you to touch my naked butt?"

"No sorry, I just…"

"Shut up."

Will stood up quickly. "Ok Puck, I know I said you could be rough but I'm still your teacher so please at least talk to me with a little bit more respect."

Puck sighed as he calmed down a little. "You're right, I'm sorry. But still, you need a punishment." Puck smiled, he was now being a bit flirtier with Will.

"What do you suggest?" Will flirted back. Puck smiled and grabbed his teacher's vest off and tacked that over the other door window. He ran back to his Glee club instructor and ripped his shirt off. Puck unbuckled and unbuttoned Mr. Schue's pants and pulled them off and then pulled his briefs down and off. The only things he left on Mr. Schue were his tie and his socks and shoes.

"I'm actually going to give you a choice, do you want me to put a condom on when I do you or not?"

"I'd rather you have protection. I'll get a condom from my desk." Will said and ran into his office, still nervous about how Puck would fuck him. He grabbed some lube and a condom and ran out while opening it.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you are going to forget who you are." Puck said. Will sighed and put the condom on the teen's cock. "Bend over the piano." Puck told his teacher. Will bent over the piano. "Now you put some lube in your ass while I rub lube on my dick." Puck commanded.

Will grabbed some lube and put it on and around his butthole while Puck rubbed some on his penis. Puck stood behind him and held his member in front of the entrance. He knew his teacher was anticipating it but he wanted to wait a few seconds and surprise him. Suddenly he shoved it in, almost unsuccessfully but he maneuvered it well. Will moaned loudly as he felt that cock in his ass. Puck shoved it all the way in and held it there. Then he began thrusting rapidly and his balls hit against Will's thigh and made the loud clapping sound. "Puck… fuck." Will moaned. It felt weird yet good to have a dick inside him, Puck was a little bigger then Sam and Puck is much rougher so it hurts a little more but he will get use to it again.

"Yeah!" Puck moaned and grabbed his director's tie and pulled it back, choking his instructor. "This is why I kept your tie on." Puck said as he pulled it even tighter. Will could barely breathe as Noah held the tie ever tighter. Will clenched his eyes shut and moaned because there was some on going pain, not only in his throat but also in his ass. The cock felt good but it still hurt because he still wasn't use to it.

"Puck, I can't… breathe." Will said grasping for air. Puck let go of the tie as he rolled his eyes. "Thank you Noah." Will sighed.

"You better get some air now because when I'm close I'm going to pull out and mouth fuck you and then you are going to swallow every last drop of my cum, do you understand?"

"Yes." Will moaned as he began to fully enjoy the big member inside him. "Harder!" Will said under his breath.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give you a detention if you don't."

"Let's see if I can sir." Puck said and grabbed his teacher's hips and kept thrusting rapidly as he pulled the hips back and forth. Will screamed loudly in pleasure.

"That feels amazing!" Will moaned loudly.

Puck agreed, it felt so good. "Yeah it does. Listen, what I'm going to do next you have to keep even more a secret than what we are doing now."

"Ok." Will moaned and Puck wrapped his hand around Will's hard cock and he moaned. Puck put some lube on his hand and continued stroking Mr. Schue's full length as he slowed down fucking him.

"Ok, I want to keep going fast so you jerk yourself off as I screw your brains out." Puck said and took his hand off of the dick. "Wait, actually, change positions." Puck laid on the piano. "Sit on me facing the other way." Puck moaned as Will put his legs on either side of his student and sat down with his back to Noah. Will moaned as he lowered himself back onto the teen cock. "Ride me fast!" Mr. Schue humped up and down quickly.

"Fuck!" Will moaned as Puck was deep inside him. Puck began to thrust his hips as they both moaned. "Are you close?"

Puck grabbed Will's tie again and pulled it back tightly around his neck. "Yeah, but like I said you are going to swallow all of my cum." Noah moaned and let go of the tie. Will humped his student for minutes until Puck pushed him off, almost off the piano. Puck ripped the condom off and threw it across the room before grabbing his director's hair and making him face his penis. "Suck that cock." Puck demanded so Mr. Schue took the whole thing into his mouth. Mr. Schue got off the piano and Noah stayed on it kneeling. Puck grabbed his teacher's head and made him take the whole length again. Puck moved Mr. Schue's head back and forth on his shaft like before. Several seconds later Puck was ready to cum so he moaned loudly and released his load into his instructor's mouth and down his throat. Mr. Schue moaned as he tasted and swallowed the hot delicious liquid pouring out of his student's cock. "Yeah swallow it all!" Puck moaned and a few seconds later took his penis out of Will's mouth and cock slapped Mr. Schue's face. "You get an A plus." Puck said and began to get dressed.

"Any interest in getting me off?" Will asked although he was doubtful he would.

"Mr. Schue, that was a one time thing that you are to tell no one about." Puck panted.

"But Puck, I got you off and I swallowed everything so at least jerk me off. That's all I'm asking."

"I'm not gay. You wanted me so bad so I played rough with you and I've gotten what I needed and I'm done. You wanted me, I didn't want you. I know that I got a little too horny and stroked you for a second but that was all."

Mr. Schue grabbed Puck's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. "You played rough with me so I'm going to play rough with you."

"Do you want to lose your job?" Puck asked.

"Please, it will take ten seconds. At least stand behind me and jerk me off so I'll cum on the floor. Or stroke me until I'm close and I'll finish the job."

"Stop begging." Puck said and then sighed. "You don't tell anyone ever." Puck said and stayed kneeling down and stroked the big member in front of him.

"Uh Puck!" Will moaned. Puck put the cock into his mouth for a few seconds and sucked, but never took the whole thing. He stopped and just continued stroking. He felt an erection coming on and his dick was about ready to burst out of his underwear. "Get that underwear off so you're completely naked again." Will demanded. Puck stood up and pulled his underwear down, letting his member free. Will immediately began to stroke him again as Puck continued stroking him. Will looked at Puck's face and went in for a kiss. As soon as the kiss started Puck pushed him hard to the ground.

"Yuck! Don't you ever try to kiss me. This was a mistake." Puck yelled and pulled up his underwear and put his pants back on.

"Puck, I'm sorry. For that and for everything that just happened. I shouldn't have pushed you into this or threatened you into it."

"You are right, you shouldn't have. You're supposed to be a good teacher Mr. Schue. Now I'm not going to lie, fucking you felt pretty damn good, I was imagining a girl but still. I'm sorry for getting too rough but I don't want to be gay, I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it but I just don't want that for myself. So how about we get dressed and leave and pretend this never happened?" Puck said and then heard the door handle jiggle and then a knock.

"Mr. Schue it's Sam." They heard Sam say from the other end.

"Shit." Puck said.

"I'm going to go into my office and lock the door, you pretend you were practicing in here or something." Will said and picked his clothes up and ran to his office, forgetting the vest that was hanging from the other door window.

Puck opened the door and grabbed his shirt from the window. "Hey Sam, he's not here, I was just practicing a new song for Glee."

"Why was your shirt hanging over the window then?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want anybody looking in." Puck said.

"Ok. Are you sure he isn't here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he definitely isn't." Puck said as Sam checked out his chest. Sam had been struggling with urges since him and Mr. Schue did it a few days ago, that's what he came here to tell him.

Sam took a glance at the other door and noticed Will's vest was there. "Why is his vest hanging over that window?" Sam asked as he pointed. Puck froze for a second and that freeze made Sam think, are Puck and Mr. Schue doing the nasty? No there's no way Puck would do anything sexual with a guy. "Dude, what's going on?"

"Nothing, he must have left it there for some reason, I don't know. I came in and he was gone and that was there, stop questioning me." Puck yelled.

"Hey guys." Finn walked in from behind Sam. Of course Puck thought to himself. "What' going on?" Finn asked as he saw Puck standing there without his shirt on. Puck quickly put it back on as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I walk in and his shirt is off and blocking this window as Mr. Schue's vest is blocking that one." Sam said.

"What's up dude?" Finn asked Puck.

"I was practicing for a song that I wanted to be a surprise so I blocked this window, that one for whatever reason was already blocked by Mr. Schue's vest." Puck yelled.

"Ok well Sam, I thought after our run around the field we were suppose to go back to my house and play some COD." Finn said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask Mr. Schue something." Sam said.

"Was it that important that you had to do it now?" Finn asked.

"It's important yes but it can wait until tomorrow."

"I have his number, you can just give him a call on my phone." Finn said and took his phone out.

"Dude what time is it?" Puck asked and grabbed Finn's phone and purposely dropped it. "Damn it, sorry."

"Dude you are acting weird today." Sam said as Finn picked up his phone.

"It's ok, this case protects it well." Finn said and Puck backhanded it out into the hall.

Finn looked at him weird. "Dude, that was uncalled for."

"I wanted to see if it could protect it from breaking after that." Puck said. He was stressed because he knew Will kept his phone in his vest so if Finn called it they would hear it go off and then they would know something is up.

"Still works." Finn said. "Don't do that again Puck. Text me later if your aren't still being weird." Finn and Sam walked down the hall together as Finn went to Mr. Schue in his contacts.

"Speaking of talking to Mr. Schue, did you get to talk to him the other day after you saw me… um you know." Sam said.

"Yes I spoke with him and please never mention that again." Finn said and clicked Will's name. Puck ran into the choir room and took Will's phone out of his vest and ran to the locker room and answered it.

"Hey Finn!" Puck said in his best Mr. Schue voice.

"It's actually Sam Mr. Schue." Sam said, dubious to whom it really was. Sam walked away from Finn a little so he couldn't hear.

"Yes Sam, what is going on?" Puck asked as Mr. Schue.

"You're alone right?"

"Yes Sam."

"About the other day, when we got a little sexual." Sam said and Puck tried not to gasp at what he just heard. "I think I'm starting to have more gay urges. Just earlier running with Finn was hard because I saw him shirtless and then a couple minutes ago I saw Puck shirtless and it was the first time I wanted them as more than friends." Sam said and Puck was silent as what Sam just said echoed through his head.


	3. Finn and Mr Schue Sam and Puck

_**I want to thank everyone who likes and continues to read this story! I also want to thank everyone who has written a review! Enjoy! **_

"Mr. Schue?" Sam asked through the phone but Puck was speechless.

"I just came back to school literally two seconds ago, come to my office and flirt with me a little and I'll suck you." Puck said.

"Well I'm going home with Finn now but I guess I can tell him to go ahead… thank you." Sam said and walked back to Finn. "Dude, I left my stuff at my locker so you go to your place and I'll meet you there."

"You got it dude." Finn said and walked away. Sam made sure he walked out the door and ran to the choir room. Will was just leaving as Sam leapt into his arms and kissed his teacher.

This took Will by surprise. "Sam what are you doing? We said that we wouldn't do this again."

"I don't care. I've been so confused the past few days." Sam said and kissed him again. Puck snuck in the other door to slip his teacher's phone into the vest but stopped to take a glance at his Glee club instructor and his friend making out. "I'll let you put it up my ass." Sam whispered as their eyes remained shut and their lips just inches apart. Puck felt himself getting hard. Ew, two dudes making out gave him an erection. He just wanted to see if his voice was good enough for Sam to believe that it was Mr. Schue and he did believe it was him. Puck wasn't completely hard so he left while he had the chance.

"Sam we really shouldn't. But I can talk to you about your feelings. Whom have you had them for?"

"I told you on the phone." Sam said and backed up.

"When?"

"Just one minute ago." Sam said confused.

Will walked over to his vest and took his phone out. "Wow I did take a call… well I didn't."

"Was there anyone else in here?" Sam asked, he was really stressed thinking that someone could know. Will thought and knew it must have been Puck.

"I don't think so." Will said. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes. Damn it though, I need to find out who could have did this." Sam said. "Wait Puck was here, if you didn't take the call maybe he did. How long have you been here? Wait a minute; did you and Puck get it on? I thought that earlier but I didn't think it was true."

Will sighed. "No."

"Then why was he in here with his and your shirt covering the windows? Just tell me the truth." Sam said. "If you tell me I will still let you put your dick up my ass."

Will sighed again and then looked into Sam's eyes. "Yes, Puck and I did some stuff. I was going to punish him for this anyway but I didn't want you to know."

"Well I have a form of punishment. If I know him he is in the locker room taking a shower because a dude touched him sexually. Let's go pay him a little visit." Sam said and they both went to the locker room. Sure enough Puck was in the shower. "Hey dude." Sam said as he walked into the shower to find Puck jerking off.

"Shit." Puck said and covered his junk.

"Why did you use my phone Puck?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see what Sam had to ask you. I had no idea he was a homo." Puck said.

"You also enjoyed a blowjob from Mr. Schue." Sam said. "And I'm very confused about my feelings."

"Yeah I know, I'm kind of scared you're going to get on me because you said you wanted me as more than a friend." Puck said. Sam walked under the water with his clothes on and pushed Noah against the back of the shower cell. "What the hell?" Sam grabbed Puck's cock and stroked it. Puck shuddered at the touch and all though he didn't want to admit it, it felt amazing. "Holy shit Sam!" Puck moaned.

"Oh yeah." Will moaned as he took his clothes off.

"Not you too again!" Puck said.

"Too fucking bad! You need to learn some discipline. What we are going to do to you in a few minutes will hurt at first but it will teach you a lesson… and who knows, you might like it." Will said and stood behind Sam as he struggled to take his wet shirt off. Will kissed the back of Sam's neck after he got his shirt off. He wrapped his arms around his blonde student and rubbed his cock against the middle of Sam's butt cheeks.

"What are you guys gonna do to me?" Puck asked.

"You'll see." Sam said as Will unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans and underwear from behind.

"This is so wrong." Puck moaned.

"Yeah but it feels so good." Sam moaned as he grabbed Puck's hand and placed it on the blonde boy's dick. Sam smiled as he felt his friend's hand on his junk and his teacher's hands stroking his chest from behind as his cock was sliding around on his butt.

"I don't want to touch you." Puck said. Sam slapped him across the face.

"I didn't ask you what you wanted, you didn't ask to use his phone did you?"

"No." Puck pushed Sam back and Mr. Schue and him fell to the ground, Will still holding Sam. "Don't ever hit me again."

"You were rough with me Puck and you know it." Will yelled as Sam and him stood up.

Puck sighed. "Nobody will find out. I'm already very horny so I'm ready to try anything."

"Nobody will find out." Sam said and walked back under the water with Noah. Sam grabbed Puck's ass cheeks and pressed his lips against his lips. Puck wanted to fight it because he was kissing another boy but he actually felt good. Sam knelt down and put his friend's cock in his mouth and began sucking.

"Oh yeah Sam." Puck moaned. Mr. Schue sat on the side of the shower cell.

"Suck me Puck."

"Dude!" Puck said but Will grabbed his head and put it near his cock and Noah put it in his mouth. He had it in his mouth earlier but he didn't want to suck a dude, but it was a little late for that.

"Yeah!" Will moaned and pushed Noah's head down all the way and he choked. "Guess what the surprise is Puck. Sam and I are going to put our dicks in that tight ass of yours at the same time."

Puck quit sucking when he heard that. "No, I don't want to do that."

"Nobody asked you." Will said back and cock slapped Puck's face.

"Please guys, I'm doing this when I don't want to."

"I bet you like it." Will said and cock slapped his face again. "You like getting sucked by your hot friend Sam?"

"That feels good but I don't want it to." Puck moaned. "I really just wanted to take a shower."

"Well you are in the shower now put me back into your mouth before I cock slap you even harder." Will moaned as Puck did what he was told. "I'm going to cum in your mouth and you are going to swallow every last drop do you understand?" Will asked.

"Please, Mr. Schue, I don't want too. I'll report your ass." Puck said and Will cock slapped him in the face as hard as he could. Sam quit sucking and stood up.

Sam grabbed Puck and pushed him hard against the wall. "You are not going to report him do you understand? This is just fun we are having." Sam said.

"Making me do things I don't want to do is fun?" Puck asked.

"Puck please, it's very pleasurable. Try this today and if you don't want to do it ever again we won't make you." Sam said. "Right Mr. Schue?"

"Fine. But I think you will find it very pleasurable Puck."

"I'll let you cum in my mouth… but then we are going to do some anal stuff." Sam said. "Mr. Schue do you have any condoms?"

"Damn it I have to go back to my office to get some." Will said. "You guys carry on and I'll get dressed and be back in a minute."

"Ok, don't be too long." Sam said and spanked Will's ass as he walked to his clothes. Sam sucked Puck's cock as Mr. Schue left the locker room.

Puck pushed Sam away from him. "What are you doing Sam? I never thought you were gay."

"It all feels so good. You heard on the phone that I have been confused about my feelings towards boys, but this is just sex, it's fun as hell and it feels amazing. Tell me getting sucked felt horrible."

"It felt amazing! But I don't want you guys anywhere near my butt."

"Puck, think about it, it feels good to gays, it could still feel good to you. I'll ease you into by just putting my dick inside you first very slowly and then we will add Mr. Schue's dick and see how that goes. He's much more forceful then I am but don't worry, it might feel good. I told him that I wanted to try him being inside me."

"Fine I will go along with this, but you are never to tell anyone ever that I got queer with anybody." Puck said.

"Do you think I want people to know about my experimentation? Nope so of course I'm going to keep this a secret. Now I promised to swallow your cum so here I go." Sam said and knelt back up and took Noah's length in his mouth and sucked fast.

"Uh Sam." Puck said.

"Use your hands to make me go as fast and deep as you want." Sam took a break to say.

"Finally, someone is letting me do that." Puck said and grabbed the blonde head of hair and pushed it quickly and as deep as he could.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room to get the condoms but saw Finn in there. "Finn, what are you doing here still?" Will asked, his boner still visible.

"I was looking for Sam. I was half way home when I realized he had my phone still. He said he left stuff in his locker but I didn't see him so I came in here because… funny story but not appropriate."

"Finn you can tell me, you came the other day and told me that you were sorry you weren't comfortable with being shirtless in Rocky and anyway you can talk to me about anything."

"Pretend you don't know this but I caught Sam masturbating in here a few days ago. It was when I was coming to talk to you about the Rocky thing. So that's why I'm here now, to see if he was masturbating again. But while we are on the subject, can I talk to you about something else?"

"Sure." Will said although he wanted to get back to the locker room to enjoy the two naked teen boys in there. Will sat on the piano bench with Finn.

"This is awkward but you are helpful and I look up to you so here it goes, when I caught Sam masturbating I saw him naked, and I cringed like other straight guys would do but then when I went towards your office he grabbed my hand and it brushed his dick… and I got aroused. I left as quickly as I could and when he bought it up again I told him not to bring it up again. But I told him that because the night I touched him I had a very vivid and graphic sex dream about him. And I woke up very wet down there. And I can't stop thinking about the dream and touching him. I had another sex dream about him last night, and I also jerked off thinking about him. He is such a hot dude, and I can't stop thinking stuff like that. Maybe I've been hanging around Kurt too long."

"Being gay is not something you catch. But I understand you being confused and curious. Everything will be ok." Will said and patted his tall student's back.

"I feel like I should be punished for having these thoughts, not that there is anything wrong with being gay, it's just I'm straight and it doesn't feel right."

"You don't need punishment Finn, it's alright to be a little curious."

"I was going to tell Sam today but I'm glad I ran into you first because I don't know what to say. Do you think he would even be open to it?" Finn asked.

"I'm sure he might. Practice on me what you would have said to him and I'll tell you if it's good."

"Ok… Sam, we've been friends for a while, well a little over a month but the other day when I touched you I liked it more than I want to admit. I've had sex dreams about you and I want to know if you would be interested in trying some things with me." Finn said with his head down but ended the sentence looking into Will's eyes. Will couldn't contain himself anymore; he dove for Finn's lips. Finn was shocked but he kissed back. They began groping each other's bodies as their tongues fought for dominance. Will laid Finn back as he laid on top of him while kissing his neck. "Mr. Schue the doors are open and Sam might still be here." Finn panted.

Will stood up immediately and closed and locked the doors. He took off his vest and pinned it over one window and pinned his shirt over the other door window. He walked back over to Finn and pulled his jeans off. "Yeah that's a big cock Finn. Pretend I'm Sam and I need some dirty punishment for not letting you fuck me right then and there after you touched his cock."

"Dude, how dare you not let me fuck you." Finn said as he took his shirt off. "You are a naughty boy."

"You better give me a big punishment then." Will said and pulled down his pants and underwear and kicked them off. Will laid on top of Finn, their legs hanging off the end of the piano bench. The two made out passionately as they rubbed their bodies against one another.

"You are the best teacher ever."

"Hey I thought I was Sam."

"You can be you again."

"I'm going to ride you hard and then I have a surprise for you." Will said, he was going to bring Finn into the locker room where he would see Sam and Puck giving each other blowjobs. Will ran to his vest and grabbed his phone and texted Sam that he would be a little longer, he hoped Sam would check his phone if he wondered where his teacher was. Then Will ran to his office and grabbed a condom. "Put this on." Will handed Finn the condom. Before Finn opened it, his director kneeled down and put the head of Finn's dick in his mouth. Puck's dick was long but Finn's was much longer and thicker, it was definitely over average size, especially for a teenager.

"Holy fuck Mr. Schue." Finn moaned loudly. Will took the cock deeper into his mouth, choking already with it half way in his mouth. He still took it deeper, he wanted to have the whole cock in his mouth. Several seconds later he had the whole thing inside him and Finn moaned. Will began sucking his student faster, learning to take the whole cock each time he went down. "Holy shit!" Finn moaned. Will stood up.

"You like that?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" Finn said as he put the condom on and Will got some lube.

"I can't wait to be riding that full cock you sexy boy." Will moaned.

"Sit on my face, I'll lick all up in there." Finn said and grabbed his teacher's hips and pulled him over. Will put each leg on each side of the bench and sat on Finn's face. He whimpered as he felt his student's tongue in his ass. Will leaned over and sucked Finn's penis as he was being tongued.

"I wanna ride it baby." Will moaned and hopped off Finn's face. Finn put some lube on both of his hands and fingered Will's ass with one and put lube on his own penis with the other.

"Gay porn will teach you a lot. I've been watching it the past couple days while thinking about Sam." Finn moaned. Will smiled and faced Finn and put his right leg on the left side of Finn and his left leg on the right side. Finn held his cock and maneuvered it into Will as Will lowered himself onto the monster of a dick. Will already moaned as the head went into him, it was painful at first but he had Puck's and Sam's cock in there at separate times so he should be good; it's just Finn's is so much bigger, Finn's is even big then his.

"Push it all the way in and then I will hump you." Will moaned as he took another inch.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Finn said as he held his teacher's hips.

"I'm sure, I want you as deep as you can go." Will moaned as he felt Finn push his member farther into him. Will felt like he could scream as he took more and more of the huge cock up his tight ass. "Finn!" Will yelled in slight pain but it soon became pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." Will said as Finn's dick was as far as it could go. "It feels so fucking good!" Will moaned and began to push up using his legs, it felt so good as he raised himself slowly and then went back down, then back up, then back down. He began getting faster at humping and Finn noticed that and moaned. "How does it feel baby boy?"

"So good! And I love it when you call me that! I don't know why but I do."

"Good. Talk dirty to me baby boy."

"Oh yeah, you like my big cock up your tight ass?"

"I love that huge dick, I can ride it all day."

"Yeah! You have a very nice cock yourself." Finn said and stroked it.

"Oh yeah make me cum all over you chest."

"I'm going to shoot my load so fast and far, it's going to shoot right out of your mouth." Finn said.

"Ok, I think that's where we are going to draw the line." Will said. "Now just fuck the living shit out of my tight ass."

"Oh yeah Mr. Schue." Finn moaned as he began thrusting his hips. Will bent over and kissed his student as sweat dripped from their naked bodies. "How does my dick feel in your ass?"

"I love it." Will said and leaned back and began riding the penis as fast as he was capable of.

"Yeah I love that ass." Finn groaned and smacked his instructor's ass.

"Smack it again!" Finn did as he was told as Will stroked himself.

Minutes later the two of them felt the amazing feeling that is an orgasm. Will hopped off Finn and sat in between his legs and ripped the condom off. Will jerked off Finn as Finn sat up and jerked off his teacher. They both moaned as they shot their loads onto one another. "Uh Mr. Schue." Finn moaned as his cum shot into the air and landed back on him and his teacher.

"Uh Finn." Will moaned as his load shot all over Finn's chest. They made out passionately as they sat up, their legs on either side of the bench, and held each other closely and firmly. "That was so fucking amazing!" Will panted.

"I second that!" Finn panted and kissed his teacher again. Finn grabbed both of their cocks into his hand and squeezed more drops out of them as he made out with his Glee club director. "You can put yours inside me. I got to do it to you so you deserve it."

"No Finn, we both cam so that's enough, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, in my dreams not only do I fuck Sam, he also fucks me. I want to know how it feels. Please, Mr. Schue, I'm pretty sure we could easily get horny again." Finn said as he rubbed his teacher's back. Will wanted to do it because he never got to put his inside Sam or Puck… yet. "Please. Remember that time I chose football over Glee, or I got an F on that test, or turned in that assignment two weeks late; punish me for that." Finn flirted and kissed his teacher's soft lips.

"You want it so it won't be much of a punishment."

"Then reward me for all the good I've done. I'm begging for it." Finn said. Will laid Finn back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, get the condom." Finn said. Will ran and got a condom and put it on. He kneeled on the bench and put Finn's butt in the air and licked it as Finn whimpered. Then Will put some lube on his fingers and stuck two of them up Finn's hole, which made him whimper louder.

"You ready for my dick?" Will asked as he put lube on his dick.

"Hell yeah." Finn said. Will maneuvered his penis into Finn's ready hole. Finn moaned loudly as he took his instructor's member. "Feel's so good Mr. Schue." Mr. Schue smiled at Finn as they looked each other in the eyes, Finn's legs dangling in the air. He finally had his dick all the way in and they both moaned. Will thrust his hips back and forth quickly. "Uh Sam." Finn moaned.

"Oh yeah, pretend I'm Sam pumping your ass full of cum." Will moaned.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, it's just in my dream we were in this room in this position on his bench."

"It's ok baby." Will said and leaned over and made out with Finn as he humped him. Finn hugged his teacher tightly as they made out. Will began kissing the tall teen's neck as Finn extended his arm down and smacked his director's ass.

"This feels so fucking extraordinary." Finn groaned. Will sat back a little and humped him harder. A few minutes later, they switched positions. Finn was leaning over the piano and Will was behind him pumping him. Will humped him fast as he reached around Finn and began jerking his tall student off. He even hit the enormous dick on the piano keys a few times which hurt Finn a little. Minutes after that they were both ready to shoot their loads again. They both moaned as Finn cam all over the piano keys and Mr. Schue shot inside Finn. Will rested on Finn's back, kissing his shoulders. "Wow, getting fucked feels great, I never thought I would have liked it before a few days ago."

"I'm glad you like it, it was a great time!" Will moaned and turned Finn around and kissed him, as he leaned backwards on the piano.

"I think we should go to the showers and clean off the sperm and the sweat."

"That's actually my surprise." Will said as he held his student in his arms.

"Taking a shower together?" Finn asked.

"Something like that!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Also please go to my profile and answer the poll; What boy (seasons 1-4) do you want Mr. Schue to be with next? Or really anyone with anyone, it doesn't have to be Mr. Schue seeing that this one Puck and Sam had some time alone, just review me with specifics and I'll see what happens! **_


	4. Sam and Finn and Will and Puck

_Very graphic but I don't need to say that for this story! _

Puck and Sam laid next to each other naked under the running shower. Sam wiped his hand across his lips because he just gave his friend a blowjob… and swallowed the load. "Wish I could say best blowjob ever but even if it was true I wouldn't because you're a dude."

"Well you taste weird."

"That's because we are straight… at least I am." Puck said.

"I am straight but I'm just confused right now, I don't know why I like this but I do."

"Well, whatever you choose, I'm your friend so I will back you up all the way but right now I'm getting some clothes on and leaving before Mr. Schue comes back." Puck said and patted Sam's wet leg, just below where his member was resting. Puck kept his hand there and thought about how this guy was his friend; how's it fair that he got a blowjob but didn't give him anything in return. "Don't tell anyone!" Puck said sternly and began jerking off his friend's member.

"Uh thank you Puck!" Sam moaned.

"Please don't talk." Puck sighed and rested his head on the wall, facing the opposite way. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, any of this really. He should have stopped Mr. Schue and left no matter how horny he was. Puck closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was at home jerking himself off, not jerking his teammate off. Sam tilted his head back in pleasure; he was so thankful Noah was doing this for him. Sam did wonder where Mr. Schue was, he thought about checking his phone but he was too wrapped up in receiving a hand job. Both of the boys had their eyes closed as this was going down; they were completely oblivious to the door opening and closing quietly.

"Who the hell is in the shower?" Finn whispered to Mr. Schuester who was following him.

"It's a surprise but trust me! Take off your clothes and join them."

Finn turned around. "I'm not going in there unless you tell me who it is."

Will sighed. "It's Sam and Puck."

"Are you fucking crazy? Those two are my friends, I'm not going in there naked."

"They are naked and together right now; they are interested in experimenting and I think the four of us can have a lot of fun together." Will whispered.

"No, I liked what we just did but no."

"You just told me you couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He is right on the other side of that shower cell bare-naked and wet. He is such a hot young man and he is good at a lot of things." Will smiled.

"You had sex with him too?" Finn asked surprised, trying to keep his voice down. "Puck too?" Finn was even more surprised because Puck was a womanizer.

"We did some sexual stuff yes, both of them have been inside of me but you are the only one who I have been inside of."

Finn chuckled lightly. "Great, so you get fucked by a few of your male students and I am the only one you have fucked." Finn said sarcastically.

"Hey don't back talk me, I wasn't expecting this to happen but we all enjoy it and I respect them enough not to put my dick inside of them unless they want it."

"Great! So it's ok for teachers to do stuff with their students as long as they don't literally put their dick inside of them."

"Uh Puck!" Finn heard Sam moan lightly. Finn's penis grew as he heard his friend moan.

Finn gulped as he thought of the mailman and backed up quickly and hit into a locker. Sam freaked out and stood up but cam as he was standing and shot right into and around Puck's mouth, who was turning when he heard the noise. Sam looked over the shower cell and saw Finn and Mr. Schue standing there, Finn's penis large and almost piercing through his gym shorts. Sam held Puck down as he thought for a second what to say. "Hey Finn and Mr. Schue! Can I actually have some privacy… it's embarrassing but I was doing myself in here if you know what I mean. It looks like you might have been coming in here to do that too Finn." Sam gulped.

"Sorry dude." Finn said and quickly walked out of the locker room. Will walked up quickly to Sam.

"I was bringing him in here to join us." Will said quietly.

"Did you and him do it? Is that where you have been?" Sam asked.

Puck stood up twitching; he was grossed out because he had sperm in his mouth. He spit it out quickly and kept spitting. "Yuck! No offense dude!"

"It's ok, I'm not crazy about the taste either." Sam said.

"Are you insane Mr. Schue? How many students have you gotten with?" Puck asked as he climbed out from under the water and dried off. Will stared at Puck's good-looking ass before he put a towel around his waist.

"Only you three. I will be right back in, let me just go out and talk to Finn. Puck, please stay." Will said, he expected that Sam would stay regardless.

"Fine but just because you have some explaining to do." Puck said. Will smiled and ran out of the locker room to find Finn sitting on the ground underneath his locker in the hall in deep thought.

"Finn." Will said and sat next to him.

"How could you?" Finn asked. "You first of all are screwing around with your students… male ones at that and second of all you just put me out there in front of Sam, who had to lie to me, again apparently because I'm guessing when I caught him naked in the choir room, he wasn't alone. You put me in such an awkward position in there, you knew I wanted Sam but that doesn't mean he wanted me and he obviously doesn't. Why would you bring me in there?"

"I thought they would be open to it. It would have worked better if you walked into the shower naked. It's just a little fun Finn and I am sorry but I thought you would be happy to get the chance to experiment with Sam."

"But don't you see there is no chance now." Finn raised his voice.

"There still is! Sam was probably mostly protecting Puck and they both weren't expecting to see you, they thought you knew nothing and were just in there. But they know I've done it with you and you know I've done it with them so let's blow off some steam in there."

"I can't believe you told them! What I told you about Sam was private and it's something that I am beyond confused about, and then you torture me with that?"

"I didn't tell Sam that you had any urges for him; he just knows that you and I did it. I wouldn't do that to you Finn. You know that you remind me the most of myself when I was younger and regardless that was between us. And you remind me more of myself than you know; I had gay urges for Brian Ryan in high school, you remember him?"

"The guy that almost ruined Glee that one time yeah."

"Finn, I'm so sorry for putting you in that position. But I think the best way for me to make it up to you is you coming in there with me and letting go and having a ball with the hottest guys in Glee." Will said and rubbed Finn's erection.

"Oh god it's hard not to forgive you when you do that." Finn said and then paused. "Aren't their cameras out here?"

"No, they broke and Figgins doesn't want to pay for them so he keeps those up so it appears they are there. And Sue and I are kind of friends now so she has agreed to take hers down. And if you don't want to go in there, I can just do this out here." Will said and unbuttoned and un-zippered Finn's jeans and pulled his huge member out.

"Uh Mr. Schue, I am still a little mad at you but I'll take a blowjob." Finn moaned. Will smiled.

"I guarantee when I'm done with you you will be very forgiving." Will said and lowered his head to Finn's lap. He sucked the head of his student's member as they both moaned.

"Uh, yeah make me forgive you." Finn said and thrust his hips up so he was as deep into Will's mouth as he could get. Will choked a little but he loved the taste and feel of Finn's hard dick.

In the locker room, Puck and Sam were dressed and talking to each other. "I'm sorry for cumming in your mouth." Sam said.

"Can we just forget about that? And if Mr. Schue doesn't get in here soon, I'm leaving. I'm no longer horny so I don't even care anymore and there is no way either of you are going to make me horny again." Puck said.

"What if we punished him? I mean he started this because we both did something bad so what if we did what we were going to do to you; fuck him with both our cocks?"

"Did you just not listen to what I said? I'm not doing anything sex related with any more dudes."

"C'mon think about how satisfying it would be to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Puck thought about it for several seconds and sighed. "It would feel good to give him a big punishment… two big punishments." Puck chuckled and Sam chuckled back.

"So are you in… him." Sam chuckled.

"Ok enough of the sexual innuendos. Fuck, I'll think about it until he gets in here but this is really going to mess with my rep."

"No it's not. You, Mr. Schue, Finn, and I are the only people that know and it's going to stay that way because all of us want it to. C'mon give him one last punishment."

Puck thought again for a few seconds. "Fine, but I'm the bigger of the two punishments."

"Bull shit!" Sam said.

"We both saw each other's junk, I'm obviously bigger." Puck said.

"Shut up!" Sam said and stood up and pulled his pants down to his ankles. "Look at that!" Sam stroked his slowly hardening cock.

Puck looked away. "Gross dude, put that away."

"We just saw each other naked and made each other squirt so I think we are past the point of being repulsed by each other's junk." Sam said.

Puck rolled his eyes and stood up and pulled his pants down and stroked himself. Sam stepped a couple feet forward until their cocks were touching. Sam held the two members together. Puck didn't make eye contact with his friend as he touched him; but he did take a glance down at their junk.

"Sit down." Sam said and the two boys sat down on the bench facing each other, their legs on separate sides of the bench. Sam scooted all the way up to Puck so their cocks were together and pointing up. Sam wrapped his hand around both of their members and stroked them. "You're a little longer but we are both just as thick." Sam whispered to Puck.

"I told you." Puck whispered and looked into the blonde boy's eyes.

"You want me to keep going?" Sam whispered seductively.

Puck shut his eyes very tightly as the boy jerked him off. "Keep going." Puck said almost uncomfortably but he was enjoying this; but that's why he was uncomfortable… because he liked it. Sam smiled as his friend said that and stroked their members faster. Puck moaned quietly and Sam did the same when he heard it. Noah kept his eyes shut, but not as tightly as he first had them while Sam was jerking him off. Sam looked down at his hand stroking the members while he put his other hand on Puck's shoulder. Noah kept both of his arms back while Sam's hand that wasn't occupied rubbed the bad boy's shoulder.

Out in the hall Finn was being sucked rapidly by his teacher and moaning. "Mr. Schue, I'm close!" Finn groaned. Will went up for air and stroked the long thick member.

"Shoot it all into my mouth." Will moaned and swallowed the member and bobbed his head up and down rapidly again.

Finn pushed his hands against the ground and pushed himself up as he moaned and felt that amazing feeling. He jerked and twitched while he felt himself about to shoot his huge load. "Uhhh Mr. Schue!" Finn moaned rather loudly and shot his load hard into his director's mouth and down his throat.

"Mm." Will moaned as he tasted and swallowed his favorite student's load. "Mm." He moaned again as he tasted another string of Finn's sticky sweet. Finn leaned his head back on the locker and looked up to the ceiling in complete bliss as his orgasm ended. "Mm." Will moaned yet again as he tasted some of the last drops of the sperm. "Oh God that was a lot."

"I fucking forgive you!" Finn smiled and grabbed his teacher's head and tilted it up and kissed him. He stuck his tongue as far into his instructor's mouth as he could. "Thank you so much!" Finn panted.

"My pleasure… and I'm sorry again for putting you in that position in there."

"That's fine, especially if it means you put me in _that _position that you just put me in." Finn smiled and Will smiled at his student's happiness. The two stood up and Finn tucked his member back into his pants. Finn kissed Will yet again and backed away again.

"Well, I'm going back in there to talk to those two… but this might be your chance to go in and do things you dreamed about with Sam. You're going to regret leaving if this is the only chance ever. Experimenting is sometimes an important part in a teen's life. Behind the locker room door is the boy you want. So why not try. They are both open to sex with me and each other and come on if Puck can be open to that, than anyone can." Will smiled.

"I'll think about it Mr. Schue, thank you for everything." Finn said.

"Of course! I hope to see you in there, it's just a fun time." Will said and walked to the locker room. Finn sighed as he thought about some of the dreams of Sam and him. He shook his head and turned around and left the school.

"Uh!" Sam moaned. He was jerking the two members off very quickly. Puck's eyes were still closed while Sam wanted to kiss the hunk in front of him.

"Boys." Will said as he walked over to them. Sam stopped and Puck backed away quickly. "Finn's not mad but I am sorry for bringing him in here."

"You're going to be sorry in a couple minutes." Puck said.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"You'll see." Sam said and took his teacher's tie off, followed by his vest and shirt. "Did you bring the condoms?" Will grabbed them out of his pocket and handed them to Sam. Will took his pants and underwear off while the two teens got completely naked. Sam laid on his back in the bench and got a condom on. "Sit on my cock Mr. Schue, you can face away from my face or towards it, whatever you want."

"Ok." Will said and did as he was told as an apology to the boys. He sat on Sam's member with his face to Sam. They both moaned as he lowered himself on his blonde student's erect member.

"Ready for your big punishment?" Sam asked.

"Try two big punishments." Puck said and came from behind with a condom and lube on and shoved it in Will's ass with Sam's.

Mr. Schue yelled loud in pain but he got use to it a little quicker than he thought he would; Noah and Sam's cocks together were a little bit bigger then Finn's separately. "Oh fuck boys!" He moaned as he began to get more use to it. Puck began to thrust his hips, which was a little unsettling to Will but he was slowly getting the hang of it. A few minutes later the three were moaning and sweating while the two teens fucked Mr. Schue's hole. "Uh fuck!"

"How does that feel?" Puck asked aggressively.

"Better now! Oh you boys are good!" Will groaned. Suddenly the door opened and Finn walked in completely naked.

"Care if I join you?" Finn asked.

"No dude, shove that monster in his mouth." Sam said and smiled at a naked Finn. Finn smiled at Sam and Mr. Schue smiled a little at Finn. All of the boys were too horny and into it to care that Finn showed up. Finn walked over, stood over Sam and put his member into his teacher's mouth yet again. Sam grabbed Finn's bare ass and shoved him back and forth, controlling how fast Finn's member went in their director's mouth. Sam clenched his tall friend's ass cheeks even harder and pushed the ass even faster and more forcefully. Mr. Schue was getting the hang of sucking cock so he was better at deep throat. Sam stuck two of his fingers into Finn's asshole, which made the tall teen moan. "You like that Finn?"

"Yeah!"

"I wish it was possible to stick three cocks in this ass, since we all need to teach this guy a lesson." Puck groaned.

"Well let's not try that!" Will moaned.

"Did we say to stop sucking him?" Puck yelled.

"Ok Puck, go a little easier on him." Finn moaned.

"You like talking back to me? Well we are not on the football field, we are on my turf." Puck grunted.

"Gay sex is your turf?" Finn asked.

"Sex is my turf." Puck said. "Obviously, you didn't have sex with any of your girlfriends."

Finn backed out and walked right up to Puck. "Whoa guys, this is not the time to argue." Will said trying to maneuver his way off slowly.

"You want someone to fuck you." Finn asked and grabbed a condom and put it on.

"I don't want a dick up my ass." Puck said sternly as he stepped up to Finn.

"Did he want two cocks up his ass? Or did you guys force him?"

"Finn it's fine!" Will said.

"We forced him but he ended up liking it." Puck said.

"I think it's time for me to punish you." Finn said and pushed Puck down to the ground and cock slapped him as hard as he could in the face.

"Fuck you!" Puck said and stood up and tackled Finn to the ground.

"Hey, you two stop it!" Will yelled as Sam and him ran to pull the two boys off of each other. Will pushed Finn back and Sam held him back as Mr. Schue picked Puck up and held him back.

Puck sighed and then apologized. "Sorry bro for the comment I made… I want to punch your face in but I was wrong for saying that and you got me back by slapping me in the face… with your penis."

"Whatever dude. I say you let me fuck you shitless so you can feel how Mr. Schue feels." Finn said.

"He likes getting fucked." Puck said sternly.

"Finn, he's right. I wasn't expecting that double penetration but I ended up liking it. I understand if we all want to go home and end this."

"I'm still horny as fuck and I need to cum again soon." Puck said.

"Puck, you might be surprised. You're surprised you liked getting felt up and sucked by a boy, maybe you will like getting screwed." Will said.

"No way, especially not by that giant thing, my ass might break in half."

"You know, how about Puck, you're inside me while I'm inside Finn while he's sucking Sam. Finn is the only one other than me who has had a dick inside him and Sam and you haven't yet." Will said.

"Fine, I would be out of here by now if I wasn't about to burst." Puck said. Sam laid on his back on the bench and Finn bent over him and began sucking his friend's member. Mr. Schue put a condom on and inserted his member into Finn's ready hole as he moaned. Puck then put his member into his teacher's hole. Puck thrust his hips back and forth, which made Will do the same. Finns stopped for a second and looked into Sam's eyes while he jerked him off. He couldn't believe he was sucking off the boy he only once dreamt about sucking off; it was all very real and better than he ever imagined. Sam smiled back and then scooted down on the bench so he was under Finn and their erect members were touching. Sam slowly went in for a kiss and Finn, impatient, pressed his lips against the blonde boy's. The two friends made out passionately while fighting for dominance with their tongues. Sam could not believe that Finn actually let him kiss him let alone make out with him. Finn couldn't believe his friend, who he had dreamed about endlessly for the past few days, wanted to kiss him; it was probably the horniness but still it felt amazing. Finn grabbed Sam's head and shoved it into his own so they could barely breathe as they made out. Finn let go and Sam stayed making out with him. Sam began stroking Finn's member as Finn supported himself with one arm and stroked his blonde friend with his other hand. Sam stopped kissing Finn for a minute and looked into his eyes.

"This is crazy isn't it?" Sam whispered.

Finn nodded. "Yes! I never in a million years would have thought this would happen."

"It feels amazing though!" Sam said.

"It does!" Finn smiled and kissed Sam again. He couldn't be happier with how experimenting with Sam was going; he finally has Sam's member in his grasp again, although this time he isn't appalled by it… he loves it. Then for that moment, while he kissed his good friend and they jerked off each other, he imagined they were alone and Mr. Schue and Puck were nowhere in sight. He imagined he was at home having amazing sex with Sam Evans, not a foursome with his teacher and friends; just Sam Evans and him, making out passionately in his bed. "Uh Sam!" Finn moaned and shot his load all over Sam's flawless chest. "Uhhhhh!" Finn moaned again as he began stroking Sam harder and faster.

"Uh yeah! Finn!" Sam moaned and shot his load all over Finn and then some dripped back onto himself… onto Finn's sperm. "Fuck!" Sam moaned. Finn smiled at the boy below him as he had the biggest smile on his face while shooting. Finn knew he was the one that gave Sam that kind of pleasure; Finn smiled because he got that pleasure from the one boy he wanted it from. Then he remembered his teacher was fucking him; other then the feeling he really did forget about Will and Puck for a few seconds as he pictured Sam fucking him. "Finn that felt great!" Sam moaned.

"It really did!" Finn exclaimed. Finn moved forward so Will's cock was out of him. Finn stood up and cleaned him and Sam off and then made out with Will as Sam sucked his teacher's cock. A few seconds later Sam stood up and whispered into Finn's ear.

"Go fuck Puck!" Sam whispered very quietly. Sam kneeled down and sucked Finn to get him hard again.

Finn turned and whispered into Mr. Schue's ear. "You are going to have to use a lot of force because I'm going to go behind Puck and put my dick inside him and we need to make sure it stays there. So you need to make sure he doesn't push you forward." Will nodded as Finn enjoyed a few more seconds of Sam sucking him. Finn grabbed Sam's shoulders and guided him up to him and kissed him yet again. Finn and Sam nodded at each other as they backed out of their kiss. Finn walked around the lockers the opposite way so Puck wouldn't notice him behind him yet. Puck for the most part kept his eyes shut during this so it was easier to do what they wanted to do. Finn came from behind him with a condom on and some lube on it. Sam kissed Mr. Schue and then discreetly looked at Puck, who had his eyes closed and gave Finn the wink. Finn quickly maneuvered his dick into Puck's hole, which made the bad boy open his eyes and groan loudly in pain. Finn and Sam laughed as they smiled at each other.

"No! Stop it Finn, please! I'm begging you." Puck screeched but Finn went faster, he didn't put even near his whole length in. Sam helped hold Mr. Schue in place as Finn thrust his hips back and forth behind Noah. "Ah!" Puck moaned loudly. But seconds of this went by and Puck actually found he liked it. He didn't want to like it but he did.

"This is what you get Puck. Who's the master now?"

"Please Finn…" Puck said but seconds later he said, "more."

"He likes it!" Sam said and walked over to Finn and made out with him as Finn screwed Noah and Noah screwed Will. Sam spanked Finn's fine ass as they made out.

"Put it in me!" Finn moaned out of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and Finn nodded. He has wanted Sam to fuck him for days so obviously he was sure about it. Sam smiled and kissed the quarterback again. Sam quickly got a condom on and put lube on it and in Finn's ass and maneuvered his way in.

"Uh Sam!" Finn moaned. Sam smiled and began to thrust his hips. Sam kissed Finn's back, which felt amazing to Finn. Mr. Schue jerked himself off while this was happening.

"Uh Finn!" Puck moaned.

"Uh Puck!" Will moaned.

Sam thrust his hips all the way forward and that made Finn go as deep as he could into Puck, which made Puck moan loudly and squirt his load into Mr. Schue's ass. Puck could not believe how good all that just felt. "Oh yeah! Finn do that again." Puck moaned and Finn pushed himself all the way in and Puck moaned again.

"You like that man?" Finn asked.

"Surprisingly yes! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." Puck said.

"That felt great when you did it to me to Sam." Finn moaned and Sam shoved his cock all the way in Finn and he moaned again. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum again! Do that again!" Sam did it again and Finn did it again to Puck and he cam into Puck's ass. "Uhhh!"

"Uhh yeah!" Puck moaned again as he pulled out of Mr. Schue and Finn pulled out of him.

"Keep going until you cum again Sam." Finn groaned. Sam thrust his hips as rapidly as he could as Finn moaned loudly. "Yell my name Sam when you are about to shoot!"

Sam smiled as he humped his friend's ass. "Uh FINNNNN!" Sam moaned loudly and felt the most amazing feeling and shot his load into his tall friend's tight ass. Sam moaned as he took his member out of Finn's ass and discarded the condom, as did the other boys, and panted to get some air. Finn leapt at Sam and made out with him vigorously. He was so happy he decided to come back to the school after he just left, he might never have gotten the chance to experiment with his best friend; Mr. Schue was right, he would have regretted leaving. The two teens made out and Finn lifted up Sam, who put his legs around his waist. Finn rammed him into the lockers and made out with him.

"You were great!" Finn smiled and let his friend down.

"Ok guys let's hit the showers." Mr. Schue said and headed to the showers.

"I'll take one at home." Puck said and began to get dressed. "Guys, I want us to never mention this to anyone as I've said a million times… but I also want to thank you, sex with girls isn't the only sex that's great, but I'm still never doing anything like this again. I'm out!"

"Puck… I'm sorry for forcing you into it… well forcing myself into you." Finn said.

"And I'm sorry for the comment I made. But it's ok, for some reason I liked your dick up my ass, but like I just said never gonna happen again." Puck said and left.

The three boys remaining were starting to get soft and they began to not be as into it. "Finn, I'm glad you joined. It was pretty fun and weird, but I guess I'm happy to have had the experience." Sam said.

"I'm glad I joined too and you are one hundred percent right." Finn smiled. He was happy it happened but as he got less horny, the more awkward he felt. The two boys joined Mr. Schue in the showers; but they each went to separate shower cells and cleaned off. Mr. Schue got out quickly, got dressed, smiled at the two boys, and left them alone in the showers. "Now that we aren't that horny anymore, how did it really feel? Like everything, not just being inside me." Finn said without either of them making eye contact with each other.

"I mean like it said it was a good experience and felt great at the time but now I really just can't believe that it happened. I mean any of it, like the other day when Mr. Schue and I did it; I was never expecting to be open to anything like that. I still don't consider myself gay but I'm confused and bi-curios I guess."

"Me too!" Finn said and then turned his head to tell Sam that he has had sex dreams about him but he paused. He wasn't ready to tell him yet, they just did it and that's what he wanted. He was going to tell him if they went to his house like normal but he wasn't sure it was a good idea now, he didn't want to ruin the friendship.

"I mean if Puck can be bi-curios, anybody can right? He really enjoyed you inside him; it surprised the hell out of me when I heard he had sex with Mr. Schue." Sam said and turned off the shower. Finn quickly turned his head so Sam wouldn't see him looking at him. Sam looked at Finn and got hard when he saw his ass and then he moved his head a little and saw Finn's almost erect cock and he sighed quietly. Suddenly Sam wanted to enjoy his tall friend inside him. But Sam left the shower area and began to get dressed. He noticed Finn's clothes; Will must have put them in here because Finn came in here naked. Instead of putting his own shorts on he put Finn's on so Finn would come over later and maybe he could initiate something; he just didn't think he was ready to get that horny yet. Sam left his shorts there so Finn would wear them. "Bye dude, I think I'm going to skip COD today." Sam yelled.

"Ok dude." Finn said and walked out of the shower area drying his head. Sam looked down at Finn's member and gulped quietly and instantly turned around and left. He could not believe he still wanted to have sex with a dude; but hopefully his plan will work and Finn and him would be doing it later; it's just sex, how bad could it be? Sam said to himself as he walked out of the locker room. Then he noticed Dave Karofsky about to walk into the locker room.

"What are you looking at Gleeotch?" Dave asked Sam.

"A bully, quit picking on all of us Glee club members." Sam said, trying to stall so Dave wouldn't see Finn in there and assume something.

"Hey I was doing you a favor, I came back to school when I thought you Gleeotches would be done to work out but obviously lady lips is still here."

"Shut up and leave us alone." Sam said.

"Or what?" Karofsky asked and pushed Sam against the lockers.

Sam was really stressed and pissed now so he pushed Karofsky back and ran, hoping he would run after him and not see Finn. Dave did run after the blonde boy but Sam made it out to his car before he noticed Karofsky wasn't chasing him anymore. Sam sighed but decided not to go in there because it would look worse for Finn and him. Sam went home and awaited Finn's arrival, hoping Dave didn't suspect something weird.

Sam texted Finn an hour later to make sure he was ok and he replied yes I'm fine. At least he was ok, that made Sam feel relieved. He waited until eleven as he did homework but Finn never showed. It was just some stupid pair of shorts, Sam thought to himself, if he even noticed he probably would just trade them tomorrow at school. Sam went to bed thinking about the amazing day he just had. Him, Finn, Puck, and Mr. Schue having a foursome. Finn and him were the only ones that cam twice during it; Puck and Mr. Schue only cam once. Then Sam thought about it, Mr. Schue didn't cum at all during the foursome, that's probably why he left so quickly. The man who got him started in this and the one he connected the most with didn't get to shoot his load. Sam felt bad and climbed out of bed; he decided to go give Mr. Schue a little something something right now. Sam climbed out his window and walked the few minutes it took to get to Mr. Schue's apartment. He knocked on the door and Will answered in his boxers.

"Sam? Are you ok? I was just heading to bed."

Sam leapt into his teacher's arms and made out with him and he shut and locked the door behind him. "I want you inside me as I said before the whole Puck and Finn thing."

"Sam, are you sure? And is now the appropriate time for us to be doing this?"

"Is anytime the appropriate time for us to be doing this?" Sam asked and Will sighed and then Sam made out with his teacher while they made their way to the couch. Sam took off all of his clothes and pulled his director's boxers off.

"Mm Sam!" Will moaned as he looked at his student's flawless form. "You are hot Mr. Evans."

Sam smiled at his director. "Where are the condoms?" Sam whispered as he bent over and kissed Will.

"In my bedside table. Do you want to do it out here or in there?"

"Out here!" Sam whispered and ran and got a condom and put it on Will.

"Thank you!"

"You were my first… ever but especially you were my first boy. I know it's just sex but you are still an important person in my life, sex or not. When I thought about the locker room, I remembered you didn't cum in the foursome and I felt bad because you are the reason that foursome happened. So I wanted to come here and make it way worth you while." Sam said and sat on Mr. Schue facing him. He began humping up and down quickly within seconds, riding his teacher with pure passion.

"You are a good boy Sam Evans." Will said and kissed his student's chest and sucked on his nipples. Sam moaned in pleasure at the feel of his nipples being sucked and his ass being fucked. Mr. Schue held the teen boy's smooth body as he was being humped. "Oh yeah, you are such a good boy!"

"Yeah, well call me teacher's pet." Sam said and made out with his instructor while he hopped up and down rapidly. "Getting fucked is pretty great!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah it is! Still no regrets right?"

"Obviously not!" Sam smiled as he rode the big member. "Cum inside me Will Schuester."

"Oh yeah!"

"Fuck my tight white ass until you shoot your huge load inside of it." Sam moaned.

"Uh Sam!" Will moaned and kissed his chest again.

"Holy fuck this is good! I don't know why but it is." Sam moaned.

A couple minutes later Sam was still riding Will rapidly and Will was getting close. "Oh shit! Sam, I'm gonna cu… I'm cum… ahh"

"Oh yeah! Give it all to me." Sam said as they both sweat and Will shot his load into his student's tight butt. Sam humped slowly to make sure his director filled him up as much as he could.

"Oh yeah! That was amazing!" Will panted as Sam got off of him and knelt down. He took off the condom and sucked his director dry. "Oh god that's enough, that was great though."

Sam smiled and laid on top of his teacher and kissed his lips again. "That was great!"

"Yeah, thank you for that; for thinking about me." Will said as they laid facing each other on the couch.

"My freaking pleasure. I can't believe how horny I got; I wanted to come over here so I decided just to come."

"I'm glad you did Sam, not just for the sex, but the thought as well." Will smiled and Sam smiled back and they made out again. "You want to go to my bedroom and I'll suck you off?"

"No. Tonight was about you." Sam smiled and the two shut their eyes for a minute in happiness.

At Sam's house, Finn climbed through the window. "Sam, you sneaky little bastard. I'm so happy you did it though!" Finn said as he held up the shorts and then jumped on Sam's bed. "Sam?" Finn said and looked around his room and then snuck around the house looking for him. He walked back to Sam's room and called him, he heard the ringtone… Sam's phone was here. Finn couldn't believe this; he had no idea what was going on or where Sam was. Finn laid on Sam's bed waiting for him to return, but Finn fell asleep minutes later while Sam was at Mr. Schue's asleep with him on his couch. Suddenly someone climbed into Sam's window; it was Puck.

"Dude, this is absolutely embarrassing and the guys can't know about this, but I liked jerking you off earlier and Santana can't do it with me tonight and I'm really horny again. Can we do something sexual? I know it's pretty gay but I'll just lay here and jerk you off if that's ok." Puck said and took off his clothes and climbed into bed behind who he thought was Sam in a spooning position. It was too dark for him to even tell but he felt for his dick and pulled it out of his underwear and began stroking it. Finn woke up a little and smiled at the touch of Puck's hand, whom he thought was Sam.

"You can put it inside me!" Finn moaned quietly.

They were both sleepy so they barely noticed the actual voices. "I don't have a condom."

"That's ok!" Finn said and Puck smiled.

"Promise no one will know!"

"Not ever!"

Puck smiled as Finn kicked his underwear off and took his shirt off. Puck spit on his hand and put it up Finn's butt and then maneuvered his dick into his ass. Finn moaned in pleasure while he smiled brightly. Puck jerked Finn off as he fucked him in the dark; he was tired so he didn't realize how much bigger 'Sam's' cock was. "I'm so happy I'm here." Puck said as he thrust his hips quickly.

"I'm happy too!" Finn moaned.

"Turn your head over, I want to kiss you." Puck said, it's pitch black and the middle of the night so he was more comfortable with trying it. The two boys kissed, both thinking the other was Sam. They went for a long time, over ten minutes easy before Puck was ready to cum. "Oh god!" Puck moaned and kissed Finn's shoulder.

"I'm close too!" Finn said and reached behind him and grabbed Puck's ass.

"Moan my name when you are going to shoot!" Puck groaned and licked his hand and went back to jerking Finn off.

"And you moan mine!" Finn moaned. Then that indescribably amazing feeling swept through the teen's bodies as they were having their orgasm.

They both shot their loads and moaned, "SAM!"


	5. Puck and Finn Mike and Mr Schue

Puck quickly pulled out of the boy he thought was Sam and jumped off the bed and looked for the light. He turned it on and Finn and him came face to face with who they assumed was Sam. "Shit! What the hell are you doing in Sam's bed?" Puck asked as he got his clothes on.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked and stood up, getting his clothes on as well.

"Do you and Sam have something going on?" Finn and Puck asked at the same time.

"No I came here because I wanted us too." Finn said. "Is that why you came here?"

Puck chuckled in denial. "No, of course not."

"You do don't you? Dude I won't tell him or anyone."

"I was horny and Santana couldn't do anything so I came here hoping to fuck him. I'm leaving!" Puck said and got his wife beater on.

"Sam is going to come home and wonder why there's cum all over his bed." Finn said.

"Damn it. I'm so mad at you right now Finn."

"I didn't know you were you." Finn defended himself. "I'm mad it wasn't Sam too."

"You know what? Clean off the damn cum with your mouth." Puck said and grabbed Finn's head and shoved his face on his cum. "Lick my cum that seeped out of your ass off the sheets." Puck groaned as Finn tried to fight it. Puck started to get harder as his cock slid on Finn's clothed butt.

"Dude stop!"

Puck grabbed his friend's hair and pulled it up and shoved his face back into the cum. "I don't think I cam all the way when we moaned Sam." Puck moaned and pulled down Finn's underwear and his own.

Finn pushed back and Noah fell to the ground. "Stop is dude." Finn said and wiped the cum off his face.

"Yet you are hard again. I'm gonna settle for you." Puck said and stood up and walked up to the tall naked teen. Finn sighed and decided to give in. "Good boy!" Puck smiled and turned him around and shoved him face first into his cum. "Lick your own sperm right up." Puck opened the bedside table. "Oh he does have condoms!" Noah put a condom on and then rubbed some lube on his member. He knelt in between Finn's legs on the bed and cock slapped Finn's ass, which made Finn groan.

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned.

"I can't believe we just fucked in someone else's house in someone else's bed and we are about to do it again. Pretty hot though!" Puck moaned and inserted his member into his tall friend's ass.

"Yeah!" Finn smiled while Puck took off his wife beater. Puck began to thrust his hips while Finn moaned. The bed creaked as Puck slammed Finn against it hard. "Dude, his siblings and parents are in the house." Finn whispered. Puck sighed and rolled his eyes and pulled out of Finn.

"Get on the ground!" Puck demanded and Finn did as he was told. Finn was on his hands and knees but Puck turned him on his back and put his legs in the air. Noah inserted his member into his friend right away, which made them both moan in pleasure. "You know how we kissed earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Never speak of that again or I'll kill you, well really I'll kill you if you speak of any of this."

"Why are you ok with kissing Sam?"

"What did I just say… but to answer your question… you know what no, stop talking." Minutes later Puck was humping Finn really fast and really hard, like he didn't even care who heard him.

"A little too loud!" Finn panted.

"Or can you just not take my cock this fast?"

"I obviously am taking it this fast but we need to quiet down."

"Fine." Puck sighed and slowed down. Minutes later, the two boys were sweating and Puck was really close to squirting. "Uh Finn!" Puck grunted as he felt the amazing feeling. "Uh fuck, I'm cumming." Puck bent down all the way and Finn held him tightly as he released his load into the quarterback's ass. Puck sucked on Finn's neck as Finn looked up the ceiling smiling and moaning at the feel of a penis inside him and his friend's warm mouth sucking his skin. Noah pulled out panting and moaning as he wiped sweat off his face. He stood up and removed the condom while Finn stood up.

"You owe me." Finn said and grabbed Puck's hand and put it on his shaft.

"Owe you for what?" Puck said and pulled his hand away.

"Well you just cam up my ass twice and I only cam once and let's consider this your final punishment for sleeping with my girlfriend; well not really a punishment but you trying to say your sorry."

Puck rolled his eyes yet again and knelt to the ground, his face right in front of Finn's member. "Finn, I don't want to taste your sperm. I tasted Sam's on accident but I don't want to do it again."  
"C'mon." Finn said and knelt down right in front of Puck. "You owe me. And if you don't want this, then I guess it's back to being a punishment. I know you want it, you at least want to suck me, maybe not taste my cum but I know you want me." Finn said while rubbing Puck's naked body. "You loved my dick inside you earlier." Finn clenched his friend's butt cheeks and then stuck some of his fingers in the hole, which made Puck tilt his head back and moan softly. "Love my dick inside your mouth now." Finn seductively whispered into Noah's ear.

"Stand up!" Puck whispered into Finn's ear. Finn smiled and got on his feet and instantly felt the wet mouth on his member.

"Go as deep as you can go." Finn moaned as he rubbed his hands on Puck's head. Puck kept taking the dick inch by inch until he choked a little, but he kept sucking it anyway. "Uh Puck." Finn groaned and grabbed his friend's head and pushed his member all the way in his mouth and down his throat. Puck choked but Finn kept his head there so he wiggled his tongue around on the shaft. "Oh fuck yeah!" Finn held Puck's head and began to thrust his hips, face fucking the Mohawk man. Puck moaned as he got face fucked by Finn. "Play with my fucking balls." Puck cupped the ball sack in his hand and played with them. Finn pulled Noah's head back so his member was not in his mouth and then cock slapped him hard in the face.

"Uh!" Puck moaned.

"You like fucking other people's girlfriends?" Finn asked and then cock slapped him again. "You deserve a big punishment for that!" The tall teen cock slapped Puck yet again.

"Ok Finn seriously, don't do that again." Puck begged but Finn cock slapped him as hard as he could like he did earlier. Puck stood up and shoved Finn backwards on the bed. "You want to feel what that feels like?" Puck asked and hopped on the bed and knelt up and cock slapped Finn's face. "And yours is much bigger." Finn pushed Puck off the bed. "What the hell? First of all we need to be quiet and second of all, what the hell?"

"You're gonna learn your lesson. Ready for me to be inside you again?"

"No, please!"

"You liked it. But fine, get back up here and suck me then." Finn said and laid down on Sam's bed. Puck climbed up there and laid down and continued sucking the long member. "You're getting good at this! Oh god, I'm already about to… uh." Finn moaned loudly and grabbed Puck's head and shoved up and down on his cock, making sure he took all of it and tasted his cum. After he began shooting he clenched the sheets and smiled in pleasure. "Oh yeah, wow, that was great!"

Puck went up for air and spit most of the cum on the sheets. "I still don't like the taste." Puck panted and rested his head next to Finn. They didn't mean to but the two teens fell asleep… in Sam's bed.

The next morning Will woke up and found he was on his couch with Sam. "Shit!" Will said and then checked the time. "Shit!" Sam rubbed his eyes and found himself naked with his teacher at his teacher's house. "Sam, you slept over and I overslept. My car is in the shop and Carl and Emma are going to pick me up in five minutes." Will said and got up and got some boxers on.

"Damn." Sam said when he realized what time it was.

"You can get dressed and go, I'm sorry to rush you but they are going to pick me up in five minutes so I'm going to take a very quick shower and you should probably get home anyway before your parents notice you're gone; I'm hoping they didn't already."

"They were asleep when I left and they don't see me until my mom wakes me up… in five minutes." Sam said and stood up.

"Well you better go. Thank you so much for last night Sam… and please cover yourself before I devour you right here." Sam put on his pajama pants and got his wife beater on. "I owe you for last night. This is not the best thing we got going on here, because you're my student but I'm glad we experimented with each other; it's so enjoyable."

"It is! It's something I never expected to happen in my life, being with a guy, not specifically a teacher. But it brings me a lot of pleasure and I love kind of sneaking around with you." Sam smiled. "I'm glad we got this thing going."

"Me too!" Will said and put his hand on his student's shoulder. "See you in school."

Sam smiled while he stared into his teacher's eyes. Then they quickly went in for a kiss, which turned into making out rapidly. Mr. Schue kissed Sam's smooth neck, which made him moan. "Uh Mr. Schue!" Will took Sam's wife beater off and kissed his nipples.

"You are so in shape!" Will moaned and kissed down his abs. He grabbed his phone. "I'm running late, I'll call a cab or take the bus, you don't have to drive me." Will said as he texted Emma.

"Mr. Schue, trust me, I want to do this, but I still have to get home in like two minutes because my mom will be waking me up soon."

"Damn, I really wanted to suck you."

"Trust me, I wanted to take a shower with you right now but I can't. Maybe we can find time to do something at school or I'll come over later… or both." Sam winked.

"What if I called your mom and told her that school was delayed for a couple hours so you didn't have to wake up yet." Will said as he felt Sam's six-pack.

"I'm sorry that wouldn't work. I have to go. But man am I horny now." Sam chuckled.

"Well I'll see you later. I shouldn't have even kept you this long, I really don't want your parents wondering where you are." Will said and kissed Sam's forehead. "But I don't think I can wait all day."

"Maybe we won't have to. I'll see you at school!" Sam smiled and got his wife beater on yet again and left Mr. Schue's.

"Sam!" Mrs. Evans said as she knocked on his bedroom door. Puck opened his eyes to find his head resting on Finn's naked chest.

"Shit!" Puck said.

"Sam, sweetheart, are you up?" Finn opened his eyes and saw a naked Puck next to him.

"Sam's mom is at the door." Puck whispered.

"If only we were Sam, he's good at impressions."

"If we were Sam there would not be a problem dumbass." Puck said. "Yeah I'm up mom." Puck said, trying his best to sound like Sam.

"Ok sweetheart. I'm taking Stacey and Stevie to the dentist in a couple minutes and then dropping them off at school. Your dad already went to work. Have a good day!"

"You too." Puck said and heard Mrs. Evans walk away. "Fuck, this is gay as hell. I slept naked with another dude."

"Well I think we crossed the gay bridge yesterday." Finn said as the two boys got dressed.

"Whatever. Just shut up until we get out of here; I can't believe we had sex twice in someone else's house and then slept there." Puck said and stretched over the desk to look out the window and saw Mrs. Evans getting in the car with the kids. Finn came up from behind him and looked out too; his morning wood grinding in between Puck's ass cheeks. "Dude, get the hell off me."

"C'mon."

"No. You know what, I'm done. I shouldn't have even started but I am done for good now. No more sex with boys; last year I called Glee homo explosion but then I joined and I like it and I found it's not really gay but maybe it is because now all the straight guys are turning gay. Well not me." Puck said and walked out of Sam's room and out the house. Finn sighed as he thought about what Puck just said; he's not gay, it's just fun! Finn left the house and headed to his to get ready for school; he hoped Sam was ok.

Will walked into school right on time since Sam and him didn't do anything. He was always there about an hour before the students… or so he thought. Will heard music coming from the auditorium so he went to check it out. He walked in and saw Mike Chang dancing around on stage without a shirt on. Mr. Schuester had been horny since this morning with Sam and the flawless abs of Mike's were not helping him be any less horny. Mr. Schue neared the stage when Mike finally noticed him. "Oh, hey Mr. Schue! I hope it's ok that I'm using the auditorium." Mike said with a smile.

"It's alright Mike." Will said and climbed up on stage. "Are you just practicing?"

"Yeah, I love dancing so much. I don't come in here every morning, but some I do and I just dance. It keeps me calm. And I love that I'm more open about myself; remember I told you I would only dance in my room but Glee opened me up a lot more."

"That's great to hear! I'm happy that it can open so many people up to things they didn't even think were possible." Mr. Schue said as he sat on the piano bench to hide his erection better.

"Do you want to see a dance I've been working on?"

"I'd love to." Will said and Mike started the music. Will watched his student dance perfectly in amazement. Mike began to dance closer to his teacher and swung his leg around but the bottom leg of his jeans got caught on the edge of the piano bench so he fell. "Mike are you ok?" Will said and got down and grabbed his bare shoulders and pulled him up. His shoulders were warm and smooth, which made Will want him.

"Yeah, that's like the third time that's happened, it's the damn jeans. I'm going to change into my running shorts." Mike said and walked over to his backpack. He took his running shorts out and pulled his jeans down. Will shuddered as he saw Mike only in his underwear; he was really horny now thanks to Sam and Mike. "Sorry about the Bieste thing again, it was Tina not me." Mike said as he walked over before getting the shorts on. Will's mouth began to water as he saw Mike's bulge.

"It's fine, you guys made it up to her with that mash up."

"Yeah! But we didn't make it up to you." Mike said and pulled his underwear down and put his growing dick in front of Will's face. "I saw your erection when you walked in and I felt the way you touched me and I caught a glimpse of you checking me out just now. You are in the mood for some sex and I know how that feels. I know I stop Tina but I jerk off all the time, I just want to wait to make sure she's the right girl."

"Mike I couldn't." Will said and Mike put his erect member on Mr. Schue's lips.

"C'mon, we both need it. Let me show you how thankful I am for you and this club. I'll jerk you off after you get a little taste of me. I can't even deny the sexual tension you bought in here. I'm a horny teenager, show me who my director is." Mike moaned. Will sighed, he wanted it but he knew it wasn't a good idea. But he gave in and began sucking the dancing teen. "Uh, Mr. Schue! How many cocks have you sucked before? You're good at this!"

"Wow well let me just say I knew that stereotype of Asian cocks was not true. You're pretty damn big." Will said as he stroked the erect member. Then he went back to sucking it; he grabbed the smooth ass and pushed it forward and back rapidly, taking the whole cock in his mouth and down his throat.

"Ok that was a rhetorical question before but now I seriously want to know if you've sucked someone before… I'll tell you a secret if you answer." Mike said.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Than I guess you don't want to know that I've taken it up the ass before so I would be willing to again." Mike bent down and whispered. "Oops, I already said it."

"I can't tell you anything."

"That's even worse than telling me because I now will be looking at every other boy in your life to see anything strange."

"What if this was when I was your age?"

"You would be fine with telling me. Is it another student?"

"Mike please stop it!" Will yelled as he stood up.

"I'm just curious. You're just really good at sucking. By the way, Matt is the one that fucked me. It was last year, we were both jerking off in the same room and then it just happened. It was so fast we both barely knew what was happening but it felt good. We never did it or talked about it again and we rarely talk now since he transferred."

"Wow Mike, thank you for telling me that. And it's three, four including you. I'm not telling you who though."

"That's fine! Don't tell them about me either! Don't tell anyone about this please."

"I won't Mike."

"Thanks. And I think that's why I wanted you because that sexual tension you bought in between the two of us when you came in here, it reminded me of that night with Matt. It felt amazing and I think I want to feel it again and I noticed you were horny and checking me out and stuff so I thought this might be the perfect opportunity to feel that again."

"And you are more than welcome to. I know what you are saying. The first boy I did it with, I thought it was just a one time thing but we kept wanting each other."

"Yeah! Well we better get to this before students start showing up." Mike smiled and Will smiled back and laid his naked student on the stage and began sucking him. "Oh God!"

Will stood up several seconds later. "I'm going to go to my office and get a condom but you stay here and stay horny for me."

"No problem! Why do you keep condoms in your office?"

"The health teacher needed a place to keep the box of condoms because she has all sorts of other things for health class so I said I have space. I label it health class condoms so nobody sees it and thinks I'm weird." Mr. Schue said and ran out of the auditorium. Mike rubbed his member as his teacher left and with the other hand groped his own chest.

"Uh Mr. Schue!" Mike moaned to himself as he thought about Will sucking him. "Yeah that's the stuff!"

Minutes later Will came back and locked all the doors. He couldn't wait to get up on stage and fuck Mike. He ran up the isle as Mike smiled at him while still stroking himself. "I want you so bad!" Will moaned.

"Get your clothes off then." Mike sat up and gave Mr. Schue a hand taking his clothes off. "I've been thinking about you being up my ass and I had to stop myself from cumming."

"That is so hot Mr. Chang. I've been thinking about it and you do need some punishment for using the auditorium without my permission." Will said, trying a little role-playing.

"Yeah? What do you propose my punishment be?" Mike played along.

"Taking a dick up your dancing ass!"

"What's punishment to me might be the best reward for you because…" Mike said and then leaned in and whispered, "I'm so flexible and my hips can move in ways you never imagined."

Will gulped as he heard those words leave Mike's lips. "Well then let's get to it because you have been a naughty boy for not asking to use my auditorium." Mike shuddered as he looked at his teacher's member.

"You know your right, I need some big bad punishment and I can't wait for you to give it to me!" Mike said as Will got the condom and lube on. Will laid flat on the stage and Mike hopped right onto the dick, facing him. Mike rode that member like no other, Will could tell he was right about his hips seconds into being inside him. "You have a nice cock Mr. Schuester."

"I'm glad I can be the one to punish your ass." Will said as Mike thrust his hips forward and backward and also hopped up and down very rapidly; faster than the other boys could. "You better prove to me that you deserve to be in New Directions!" Will kept playing and Mike went even harder as he moaned. "Oh fuck Mike, this is amazing!" Will began to jerk the hot Asian's member as he rode him rapidly. Mike was literally hopping up and down on the cock with such style and pleasure.

"Uh, Mr. Schue!" Mike said and Mr. Schue groped Mike's abs and nipples. Mike leaned back a little and supported himself on his arms and moved his hips up and down even faster than before. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Mike moaned as he thrust his hips.

"Oh yeah!" Will moaned loudly as he penetrated the tight ass. Mike kept going rapid as if he never tired down; his ball sack hitting Mr. Schue's stomach with every hump. Mike sat back up and pulled Will in and made out with him. Mr. Schue and Mike were sitting up straight as Mike humped Will hard and fast while making out; both of the men sweating as they panted. "Uh uh uh!" Will moaned as he kissed Mike's neck and the top of his chest.

"Oh yeah this is amazing! That big thing feels amazing in my tight ass." Mike groaned and met his lips to his instructor's again. Then he leaned back and thrust his hips up and down rapidly as Will stayed sitting up while holding the thrusting hips.

"Oh yeah! I love that tight ass." Mr. Schue moaned while wetting his hand and stroking his student's member. Mike closed his eyes and smiled at the ceiling as he humped just as fast as ever.

"Oh yeah!" Mike groaned.

"Mm Mike, I'm getting close!" Mike leaned forward and kissed his teacher as they held each other tight.

"Lay down flat on your back." Mike demanded and Mr. Schue laid down all the way. Mike humped him fast while pushing his hands against his teacher's chest. He groped Will's chest and nipples and he rode the dick hard; hopping inches into the air and back down in like a second. Then Mike bent over and kissed Mr. Schue as he rode him still quickly; Will was thankful this kid was so flexible.

"Uh Mike, I'm about to… uh." Mike leaned back up so his back was straight up and rode Will. Will sat up and held his hot sweaty student close while making out with him. "Holy shit! Uhhhh!" Will moaned and released his big load as he twitched and humped Mike. Mike moaned as Will too thrust his hips. The teacher panted heavily as his student humped him and Mike panted as he stood up.

"Oh God Mr. Schue, that was hot." Mike panted while Will stood up.

"It sure was! How did you like the punishment?" Will joked.

"I'm not sure I learned my lesson just yet." Mike said while the boys smiled at each other.

"Well I think I need some punishment for not teaching you your lesson correctly then." Will said and took another condom out of his pocket.

"Are you sure?"

"You can either be inside of me or I can give you a blowjob, your choice."

"I want you riding me!" Mike said and put the condom and some lube on. Will put some lube up his ass as Mike sat on the piano bench and then spanked his instructor's ass. Will sat on Mike's member with his back to him and started riding his student right away. "Oh yeah!"

"Uh yeah!" Will moaned as he rode Mike's dick. Mike kissed his director's shoulder as he squeezed his nipples. "Uh!"

"Oh yeah, ride me Mr. Schuester." The student moaned as he groped his teacher's bare chest. Mike began to thrust his own hips as fast as he was when he was the one riding a member.

"Uh, uh. That feels so good!"

"Yeah, you like that?" Mike asked.

"I do!" Schuester moaned as he pushed his legs up and down as his student thrust from below. Mike sucked on the back of Mr. Schue's neck while they both moaned as they began to sweat more. Mike stopped moving his hips and let Will ride him hard and fast.

"Get on the ground on your back!" Mike said and Will climbed off of him and laid on the stage on his back. Mike knelt down and held his director's legs up in the air and inserted his member into the hole again. Mike extended his legs back and put his arms close to Mr. Schue's and humped his ass as rapidly as he rode Will's member.

"Uh Mike!" Will moaned loudly and smacked his student's bare ass, which made him moan.

"Yeah smack my skinny ass again!" Mike demanded and Will did as they both groaned. Mike shoved his lips against Will's and they fought for dominance with their tongues; they both loved this feeling. Mike thrust his hips very quickly as the two made out and held each other tightly; one of Will's arms was around his student's upper back and the other hand was on his smooth ass while Mike's arms were both around Will's upper back. Mike sucked on Will's ears and then kissed each side of his neck. Mr. Schue smacked the Asian's ass again, which made him go crazy. "Uh, I'm so close!" Other Asian kissed his teacher again as he felt that amazing feeling begin to sweep through his body. "Mmmmmmmm!" Mike moaned with his lips connected to Will's. Mike pulled out quickly, ripped the condom off, and sat on Will's upper chest and began to jerk himself off at his instructor's face. "Uh!" Mike moaned and jerked his hips towards Mr. Schue.

"Cum all over my face!" Will moaned.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Mike said and did a few cum shots right at Will's face.

"Yeah, that's a good boy! What a good boy!" Will moaned and licked his lips. Mike smiled and laid on top of Will and passionately made out with him. "That was all around an amazing experience!" Will panted.

"It really was! I can't believe it just happened though." Mike said and stood up and helped Will up as well.

"I know, I can't either!" Will said. But he was horny because of Sam this morning and that made him see Mike in a new light and he took that horniness to Mr. Chang.

"But it was great and I'm glad I got the chance to ride someone again. Thanks for giving me that chance."

"Oh please, it's literally my pleasure." Will chuckled as the two got dressed.

"I'm going to hit the showers so see you later." Mike said and walked out of the auditorium with his backpack and a smile.

A few hours later Mike walked by Sam in the hall. "Hey Sam, how's it going?"

"Pretty good man! How are you?"

"Great today, I mean I'm always pretty good but today I even feel better." Mike smiled.

"That's good to hear!" Sam smiled and then Finn walked over to him.

"Oh hey Sam!" Finn said kind of angry. He couldn't get a hold of him last night and he didn't see him all morning. "Hey Mike, is it ok if I talk to Sam for a little bit?"

"Sure." Mike said and walked away. Finn pulled Sam into the locker room and looked in the stalls and around all the lockers to make sure nobody was in there.

"What the hell is going on dude?"

"Funny story, first of all I went over to return your shorts last night." Sam looked at Finn weird as he said that.

"How late did you go?"

"At around midnight! You never showed up because I accidentally fell asleep with…" Finn said but he stopped himself because he knew Puck didn't want Sam to know anything about him being there, "the shorts and I woke up this morning and you still weren't there. I thought for sure you switched the shorts on purpose but did you? And where were you last night?"

"I did switch the shorts on purpose and I'm sorry, I fell asleep at another friend's house."

"You left your phone and you wanted me?"

"I know I left it, it was stupid. And I didn't mean to fall asleep there. And yes Finn, I wanted to have a little more fun with you, I don't know what's wrong with me but yeah, I wanted you inside me."

"And I went over there to let you be… and I needed to tell you about what happened to me yesterday after you left the locker room. Karofsky came in and some very weird things happened." Finn said.

Karofsky's attention was gotten; he had been sitting alone against a wall in a shower cell in his clothes with no water thinking about how confused he has been and when he heard Finn say his name he knew he was about to tell Sam everything; everything he said and did yesterday in this very locker room.


	6. Dave and Finn Sam and Finn

_The first part is a Finn and Karofsky part but later is a Finn and Sam. I'm not a big fan of Karofsky in smut fics but I liked writing it for the most part. There probably won't be another Karofsky smut section, maybe one more after this if there is. I also don't like Kurt in smut fics, I'm actually not even a huge fan of him in the show, I like him (I like every Glee character) but he's not my favorite. _

(Flashback to Finn drying himself off after Sam left the previous day)

Finn continued to dry his hair off, the towel over his face as Karofsky walked in. Karofsky stopped and stared at Finn's member just hanging there in front of his face and began to get horny… but he had to keep it cool. "Whoa dude, put away your junk."

Finn was startled and covered himself real quickly. "Hey I had no idea you were in here."

"Yeah I wanted to work out." Karofsky said as he glanced at Finn's ass while the tall teen turned around to get changed. Dave got as hard as he could get staring at the butt.

"Whatever, oh and you really need to stop bullying." Finn said while pulling up his underwear.

Karofsky froze for a second. "What did your step brother tell you? Whatever Kurt said he was lying."

"He didn't tell me anything, you have always been a bully to the glee club."

"You're lying! What did he say?" Dave said angrily and walked up to Finn, grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground. "Uh, is he spreading lies about me?"

"You are over exaggerating." Finn yelled. "He hasn't talked to me much."

"You're lying!" Karofsky said and knelt on top of Finn and punched him. Finn tried to fight back but David was very strong. Dave was still hard as he felt Finn's softened dick up against his ass. "Tell me if he said anything about me." The bully said as he held Finn's wrists to the ground.

"Nothing! But you are acting crazy! And I'm basically naked so get the hell off of me." Finn yelled. Karofsky began to thrust his hips as if he were riding Finn. "Dude, get the hell off me." Finn said trying to push Karofsky off of him even though it didn't feel horrible.

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"I swear, Kurt hasn't said anything to me." Finn said as he looked into Karofsky's eyes. Dave thrust more and Finn sighed as his member got hard. "Please get off."

"I got a better idea!" Dave said and took off his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I can feel your dick, you want me!" Dave whispered.

"No I don't. Get the fuck off of me." Finn said sternly but Karofsky continued to hump the clothed dick. "Is this what Kurt knows and you thought he told me? That you are gay?"

Karofsky punched Finn's face hard. "I'm not freaking gay!" Finn swung his arm but Dave held both of Finn's hands down with one hand and held his head down with the other hand. He released his head and kicked his shoes off and then un-zippered his pants with one hand as the other held Finn's arms down. Finn tried kicking and squirming to get free but he couldn't, he was shocked at how strong Dave was.

"David, you know I'm serious now because I never call you David, but please just let me go and I won't tell anyone about this. I mean you are struggling and I can help you…" Finn started but Karofsky slapped him as he kicked his jeans and underwear off. Dave sat on Finn's chest as he took his shirt off. Karofsky pulled Finn's underwear down a little.

"Kick the underwear off!" David said sternly.

"Dude, please just let me go."

"Kick it off!" Dave yelled. Finn sighed and kicked his underwear fully off. David reached into his pocket and pulled a condom and lube out and put it on himself.

"No, you are not fucking me."

"Watch me!" Karofsky said and held Finn's arms down and backed up a little and maneuvered his way into Finn's hole. Finn squealed a little as Karofsky went faster while holding down the tall teen's arms.

Finn closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately not to like it but he couldn't help it; he did like it. After several seconds Finn whispered, "Nobody can know! Not just because we are dudes but also because my friends would see this as sleeping with the enemy."

"Nobody was going to know weather you wanted them to or not because I don't want anybody to know." Dave said and thrust faster while the two boys moaned. "It's embarrassing but when I saw your wet skinny round ass when I came in, I couldn't help myself."

"Please at least don't talk." Finn said with his eyes closed. Dave went as fast and deep as he could, which made Finn open his eyes wide and moan loudly. "Uh fuck!"

"Oh yeah, how do you like my chubby dick in your tight ass?"

"Oh it's good, it's good!" Finn moaned loudly.

Dave moaned as he moved his hands to around Finn's neck and began choking him. "Put your hands over your mouth and plug your nose." Dave demanded and Finn did it as he was being choked. He stopped choking him after a few seconds with a smile on his face. "You like that?"

"No, I can't say I liked being choked." Finn panted.

"Well you deserve it!"

"Can we not talk like this is an everyday conversation?" Finn said and Dave smacked him.

"Shut up!"

"Stop it." Finn said and slapped the bully's face. Karofsky forcefully held Finn's arms down again and began sucking on the quarterback's nipples, which made him moan.

"Don't hit me again." Dave said and let go of Finn's arms. Finn looked up at the boy fucking him, he was surprised that Dave was actually in pretty good shape, he had nice abs.

"I can't believe this actually feels good!" Finn moaned and Dave put his hand into his mouth and stroked Finn's big member. "Fuck!"

"Moan my name!"

"Uh, Karofsky."

"It was hot when you called me David."

"Uh, David."

Minutes later the two teens were sweating as Dave humped Finn. "I'm gonna… uhhh!" Dave moaned as he released his sperm while feeling a great feeling. Dave kissed Finn spontaneously as he had his orgasm. He pressed his lips hard up against the quarterback. It took Finn by surprise but they remained kissing for several seconds. Karofsky let out as he finished and stood up. "Well, that was a workout." Dave said as he got dressed.

"Um, what about me?"

"You can do yourself." Dave said.

"No." Finn said and stood up and pushed the bully down to his knees. "Get ready for the punishment that is long overdue. This is for all the times you have bullied the glee club and for what you just put me through." Finn grabbed his cock and swung it so hard and cock slapped Dave in the face.

"What the fuck?" Karofsky began to stand up but Finn pushed him back to ground.

"I guess I have a lot of strength now." Finn said and cock slapped Dave silly again… and then again. Then he shoved his long member into the kneeling teen's mouth and face fucked him hard and fast. The tall teen thrust his hips as fast as he could as he held the bully's head. Dave choked a little as he was getting use to deep throat. "Yeah, choke on that monster. I'm going to squirt such a big load down that throat of yours." Finn moaned and so did Dave; he was beginning to get use to it. Finn sat down on the bench and Dave came up for air and began to stroke the dick. "You like that now?"

"A little, I think it's too rough though."

"You were just a little rough with me." Finn said and grabbed Dave's head and shoved back into his lap. The quarterback shoved the head up and down rapidly. Karofsky still choked some as he swallowed the whole thing. "Yeah! You were just choking me, now I'm choking you. I should tear your ass in half with this monster." Finn whispered but Dave shook his head no as he moaned. "Well I would, but then you wouldn't choke on all my cum." Finn panted.

Dave pulled his head up and stroked Finn fast. "Can we not be so rough? Or at least let me suck you by myself, not with your hands on me."

"Fine, but if I don't like the speed, I take over."

"Ok." Karofsky said and pushed Finn over the bench, stood up, grabbed his clothes, and ran out of the locker room. He ran into the biology room and shut the door to get dressed and wait for Finn to leave the school. Karofsky was tearing up thinking about what just happened.

Finn stood up angrily and put on shorts and ran out of the locker room. "You son of a bitch!" Finn yelled in the hallway. Finn didn't want him to get away with this, he would have stopped but he wanted to punish him even more now. Karofsky saw Finn walking right outside and backed up, knocking over a microscope in the process. Finn walked into biology room and Dave tried to run out of the other door but Finn ran quick and blocked him. "I can't believe you! Well I can but you aren't finished with your punishment. If I wasn't so angry with your stunt, I might have just left you alone because I didn't want to have sex with you in the first place but you need to know right from wrong."

"You do too."

"You're the one that started this with me." Finn said and forcefully turned Dave over and bent him over a desk. He removed his shorts and then the bully's and put a condom on and maneuvered his way into David's hole. Karofsky groaned as he felt the big cock enter his hole and go deeper.

"Fuck!" Dave moaned loudly. At first it hurt but it felt better after a couple minutes. Finn thrust his hips rapidly as he moaned. "Uh fuck Finn!"

"Yeah!" Finn groaned as he felt that amazing feeling sweep through him. "Oh shit!" Finn moaned as he pulled out and pushed Dave into a chair and sat on the desk in front of him. "Suck me." Finn demanded and Karofsky began sucking him rapidly, and then switching to slowly. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming, I'm…" Finn moaned while he shoved Dave's head all the way down and shot down his throat. He slowly pulled it up and pushed it down again, and continued to do this a few times with a smile on his face. David bought his head up and stood up and kissed Finn. They actually made out for several seconds until Finn pulled away and swung his legs around the table and got off at the other end. Dave smiled as he checked out Finn's ass. "That was good!" Finn said as he pulled up his shorts.

"Yeah! Roughness aside it was rewarding. I'm sorry for running on you. I got out of hand right when I entered the locker room. Sorry isn't really my gig but it all felt great. I'm really confused…"

"Dude, we aren't friends. I mean who knows, maybe one day, but we both got what we kind of wanted so let's leave it at that and never speak of this again. And don't hurt Kurt please. I'm not going to tell anybody, but friends or no, good luck with that situation." Finn said and left the biology room. Karofsky pulled up his pants and ran out of the room.

"Thank you… for saying that."

"Whatever dude." Finn said and went to the locker room to get the rest of his clothes. He left the school in regret of what just happened. When he got to his car he noticed Dave was just getting to his. Karofsky nodded at him as to say thank you. Finn nodded back and then got in his car and drove away; Karofsky did as well… he drove away crying.

(Back to present time: Finn and Sam in the locker room.)

"So it began with rape?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was and it wasn't, like I actually liked it." Finn said. Karofsky was pissed as he heard Finn tell Sam what he said he wasn't going to tell anyone. "But Sam, you have to promise not to tell anyone and pretend you don't know. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone, I kind of wished I didn't but I wanted you to know what happened and why I didn't come over to your house until late; because I spent so long thinking about what had happened and I wasn't sure of what I wanted with any boy."

"Well I'm glad you told me and your secret is safe with me. It's really surprising though. And I guess you decided that you wanted me."

"I did! And I still do." Finn smiled as he began to lift up Sam's shirt.

"In here, right now?" Sam asked.

"The next period started already, there is no gym this period, nobody is going to use the locker room." Finn whispered and kissed Sam's neck as he put his hands down the blonde boy's shorts and touched his bare ass. "Aren't you horny?"

"Oh god yeah!" Sam had been especially horny since this morning at Mr. Schue's place and because of anticipating his next hook up with Will. Sam kissed Finn's lips as the two boys got hard. Finn held Sam closer to him while they fought for dominance with their tongues. The tall teen took the blonde boy's shirt off and kissed his bare chest. Sam looked up to the ceiling with delight. "I want to ride you!" Sam whispered into Finn's ear. "That's the main reason I switched the shorts, I was jealous of Puck for getting you inside him."

Finn looked into Sam's eyes. "Are you sure?" Finn asked as he rubbed Sam's clothed member.

"Fuck yes." He said while he rubbed his friend's clothed member. "Get these fucking clothes off." Sam moaned and took Finn's shirt off and kissed his chest while pushing his shorts to the ground. The tall teen reached his hands into Sam's shorts for a few seconds and then pushed them down as well, so both of the teen boys were standing there in their underwear. "I'm so horny."

"Me too!" Finn said and knelt down and sucked Sam through the underwear.

"Uh Finn, I want you inside me so bad." Sam groaned.

"Well you are going to wait… I want you begging for it." Finn looked up at Sam and said as he pulled down his friend's underwear and sucked his bare cock.

"Uh Finn, please just fuck me. Please, I want it so bad, I want you inside me so bad." Sam said but Finn continued to suck. "Oh shit! C'mon Hudson, get that long thick dick in my tight round ass and fuck the shit out of me. I need it, I'm begging for it. I want that big thing in between your legs deep inside me." Finn took the member out of his mouth and stroked it as he looked up into the blonde's eyes. "Please, I can see that thing trying to bust out of your underwear. How about you punish me for not being there last night? Because guess what, I was at Mr. Schue's riding his cock; punish me for being naughty and not being where you wanted me, make me moan your name as I'm riding you hard. Make me know who's the real boss, show me you're the quarterback and in charge of me." Sam said and Finn stood up and pulled his underwear down and off, letting his member flop out. "Oh god Finn, you are huge."

"I don't want to punish you but if you want to ride me, how can I say no to that?" He said while getting a condom and some lube out of his pocket. The tall boy sat on the bench with his back towards the showers and each leg on each side of the bench. "Bend over in front of me, I want to lick your ass and get it ready for me." He demanded and the blonde boy put each leg on each side of the bench and got his butt close to Finn's face. The quarterback was hesitant at first but he stuck his tongue into the ass after a few seconds, which made Sam squeal in pleasure. Finn began to move his tongue and mouth around more vigorously as he stroked the blonde's member.

"Oh yeah!" Sam moaned. Finn stopped for a second to put a few fingers in there.

"I'm going to put a couple fingers in and then I'll add some to get you ready."

"Mr. Schue was inside me last night, I am so ready for you." The hotter teen moaned as he turned around and sucked his tall friend for a few seconds.

"Oh fuck!" Finn groaned. The younger boy stopped and began to move up. "Put the condom on me." The older boy moaned and handed his younger friend the condom and lube. Sam opened the condom and put it on Finn and then put the lube on the member. "Oh Sam. Turn around real quick so I can put some lube in that ass." The blonde smiled as he turned around to face his butt towards Finn. The tall teen spanked the blonde boy's ass hard and then put lube on two of his fingers and put it in and around the butthole.

"Oh shit, spank my ass again." Sam said and Finn smacked it again.

"Ok ready to sit on me?"

"Hell yeah." Sam said and turned around and sat on Finn while moaning loud. Sam lowered himself really quickly until Finn was as deep as he could go. "Oh fuck yeah!"

"How does that feel?" Finn asked as he leaned all the way up and kissed his bottom's neck.

"It feels so good!" Sam moaned and then kissed the top of his friend's head. The quarterback tilted his head back and met his lips with the blonde's lips while he held him tightly and close.

Karofsky wanted to jerk off as he heard them although he was angry with Finn for telling Sam his secret. He quietly got up and peeked over the shower at the two boys fucking on the bench. Karofsky wanted to join them or jerk off while watching them but it wasn't a good idea; and he couldn't confront Finn right now because they would know he was listening this whole time and Sam would not have any doubts if he did right now. Dave quickly and quietly snuck behind Finn as Sam was making out with him and left the locker room.

"Uh Sam, ride me harder and faster." Finn whispered. Sam pushed Finn back so he was lying on his back and began to ride him rapidly. "Ohhhh fuck Sam!" Finn licked his hand and stroked his blonde friend's member as Sam caressed his friend's nipples.

"Uh, you're so freaking big! It feels so good in my ass."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! It's so good!" Sam said and leaned back and humped Finn faster. The two teens moaned in pure pleasure as they sweated. Finn smiled as he was being ridden by his hot friend who he had been having dreams about; it was finally just the two of them.

"I want you inside me after this!" Finn said while rubbing Sam's legs and hip. Sam moaned at the thought of that.

"Get up here!" Sam panted as he leaned forward and Finn leaned up so their lips could meet. The two teen boys made out passionately for several seconds as they caressed each other's bodies. Finn tilted his head back in pleasure and Sam sucked on his neck.

"Uh!" Finn groaned and rubbed his hand down Sam's flawless chest. Sam wrapped his arms around Finn and pulled him all the way up so their chests were rubbing up against one another. They kissed each other's necks as they held each other as close to one another as they could get. Then they went back to kissing each other as Sam began to ride his tall friend again. Finn stroked Sam's dick again as the blonde humped him fast. "Oh yeah! I'm so close!"

"Oh yeah! Cum for me! And moan my name while you shoot your load." Finn caressed Sam's six-pack and nipples as he felt himself about to shoot. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh shit Sam!" Finn moaned as the amazing feeling took hold of him. "Sam! I'm cumming! Oh Saaaaaammm!" Finn moaned loudly and sat up and held his friend as he sucked the skin of his upper chest while he too thrust his hips as Sam continued humping him. "Oh Sam!" Finn said and made out vigorously with the blonde boy as he laid him on his back and humped him fast as he squirted his big load of cum. Sam smiled as he got screwed by his friend and held his ass. Sam slapped his friend's ass. A moaning, sweating, twitching and panting Finn slowed down after releasing a lot of sperm. The quarterback panted as he pulled out of Sam and kissed down his sweaty chest down to his hard cock. Finn kissed the member in front of him and then licked up and down the shaft, which made Sam whimper.

"Oh God!" Sam groaned.

"Do you still want to be inside me? Because I would also not mind sucking this until you shoot in my mouth."

"Whatever you want dude! I know it's hard to be horny right after you cum so if you don't want to do either it's fine."

"Bullshit! It's not fine at all. What do you want?" Finn asked and then put the head into his mouth, which made Sam grip the sides of the bench.

"I wouldn't mind just getting a blowjob. Thank you!"

"You are so welcome!" Finn said and went right to sucking his friend's delicious hard member. Sam shut his eyes and gripped the bench as he enjoyed a great blowjob. Sex with boys felt good to both of them; they enjoyed it a lot, more than they ever wanted to. It was probably so pleasurable because a boy would know what feels good to a boy. Plus they were teenagers and they loved sex.

"Uh, you are really good at this!" Sam groaned as he moved his hands from the bench onto Finn's head, stroking his hair.

"Mmm." Finn moaned as he sucked. He put the dick all the way in and held it there, wiggling his tongue on the shaft.

"Oh fuck!" Sam moaned as he gripped the bench again. Finn bobbed his head up and down quickly while he caressed up Sam's chest, extending his arms until they were straight. "Oh Finn!" Finn rubbed his hands back down Sam's chest and stopped sucking and stroked him really quickly.

"How does that feel?"

"So good! Like I said you are so good at this."

"I can't wait to make you squirt, moan my name while you cum in my mouth."

"Most definitely." Sam moaned as Finn went back to sucking the member. Sam sat up and rubbed Finn's body. "I want to touch your penis." Finn kept sucking and moved his lower body closer to his friend. Sam grabbed the now softened dick and Finn was still sensitive to the touch so he pulled away for a second but then put himself back so Sam could touch him. Finn had one hand wrapped around the bottom of his friend's shaft as he sucked it and the other rubbing his friend's hip. The blonde teen kissed his friend's shoulder while stroking his penis and rubbing his back.

Finn came up to talk. "Lay back and just enjoy!"

"I could jerk you off and you can cum again!" Sam said. Finn stayed silent and lightly pushed Sam down onto his back and continued sucking him, cupping his balls too. Sam knew that meant that Finn just wanted him to have a turn now. The tall teen licked the ball sack as he stroked the shaft, which made Sam squirm in delight. Then the tall teen continued to suck the member rapidly and playing with the ball sack. "Oh shit Finn, that feels amazing!" Sam moaned while he rubbed his hands through the brown hair. "Oh God!" Sam groaned as he felt that amazing feeling that is an orgasm. "Finn, I'm cum…" Sam shot his load into Finn's mouth and down his throat as he heard mmm come from Finn's mouth. The two boys moaned and groaned as they either gave cum or tasted cum. The quarterback kept sucking Sam dry until the blonde boy had to beg him to stop. "Don't know how long it's been, but it has been some of the best minutes of my life." Sam panted as Finn smiled at him.

"Damn right! This whole thing was way better then last night with Puck." Finn said as he sat up, not realizing what he just said. Puck had left his class to hang out in the locker room because he didn't think anyone would be in there. But when he got in there he heard Finn say that and started to get furious because they agreed they wouldn't tell anyone. "Oh shit, I mean."

"Last night? I thought you said you were in my bed last night." Sam said.

"I… I mean… um…"

"Did you and Puck fuck in my bed?" Sam asked.

Puck rolled his eyes as he eavesdropped, waiting for Finn to make something up. "I'm sorry Sam, I got there and I waited but I fell asleep and then Puck, who I thought was you came in and laid in bed with me. Puck thought I was you so he fucked me bareback and then when we screamed your name during our orgasms we stopped, and then he screwed me again… then we fell asleep."

"Damn you Finn!" Puck said sternly as he rounded the corner.

"Puck?" Finn said while the two naked teens stood up and covered themselves.

Puck got hard as he saw the two naked boys in front of him. What is wrong with me, he thought to himself, he's turning into a gay sex machine. He said he was done though and he is. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone, especially Sam."

"Puck I'm sorry, I was busted though."

"Puck, I won't tell anyone." Sam said. "Why were you coming over?"

"I was horny and I thought you and I connected the most so I thought I would have sex with you. But that's done now, I don't know why I started fucking dudes but it ends now. You both better keep my secret."

"We will." Sam said. "And you seem horny now." Sam pointed to Puck's boner.

"It's not happening!" Puck said.

"C'mon, one more time won't hurt. We have a lot more time to kill since we aren't going to this class. And I know someone who needs a lesson taught to them." Sam said and pointed at Finn. "Just think of it as sex, just a little fun. Hell, if you think about it, I need some punishment for not being there last night. Just one last bit of fun! We are already naked and we both need punishment bad." Sam flirted as Puck sighed.

_**School projects and tests have been keeping me from writing as much just so you know but I have not given up on this story (obviously), or for my Our Secret and Brocation fans, those stories either. **_


	7. Finn and Puck and or Sam Sam and Will

"C'mon Puck, punish me." Sam said as he stepped closer to Puck.

"No I can't." Puck said and turned around to leave. Sam followed him and blocked the exit.

"Puck, don't you want to be inside me?" Sam asked and then thought for a few seconds. "I'll let you and Finn put your cocks in me at the same time." Sam whispered as he grabbed Puck's clothed dick and stroked it. Noah tilted his head back and moaned while he felt the firm hand around his member. "Like I said it's just fun!" Puck sighed again and then grabbed Sam and pushed him chest first at the door. Noah started to grind up against the blonde boy while they both panted. Puck smiled as he smacked Sam's ass while grinding it. "Oh yeah!"

"You have been a bad boy!" Puck said and spanked him again. "A real bad boy." Puck groaned as he thrust his hips with each word, which made Sam pound against the door each time. Puck grabbed Sam's hips and pulled him over to where Finn was. "Hey Finn. You're gonna get your punishment for telling him about us after we punish him for not being at his house last night."

"What are we gonna do?" Finn asked.

"Well we might take him up on that double penetration offer later but first I want to fuck him doggy style while he's sucking you." Puck said.

"That sounds good!" Sam said.

"Nobody cares. Where are the condoms?" Puck asked.

"In my pocket over there." Finn said, and Puck walked a little bit away to get one.

"Finn, you can be ok with pretending to punish me. I really want to have some more fun this period and Puck is more into the rough stuff so it's fine to punish me." Sam whispered.

"Ok, but I never wanted to hurt another person doing this, boy or girl. I mean Karofsky had it coming but we still enjoyed it." Finn said.

"Boys can be rough and you can with me. There are not feelings here; we are just teenage boys looking for some fun. Do some role playing here, pretend I need a really big punishment." Sam said and stroked Finn's growing member.

Puck came back around the corner naked with a condom on while rubbing lube on him. "Ok Sam, get on all fours on the bench." Puck demanded. Sam nodded at Finn and got on his hands and knees on the bench. Noah smacked the blonde's butt hard and Sam moaned. Puck inserted his member into his friend's hole. Sam had Finn's dick in there so he was use to it because Finn was much bigger than Puck, but he still moaned as the cock went deeper. "Finn, what are you waiting for, shove your cock down his throat. Oh but first, cock slap him hard with that thing." Noah could see Finn was being hesitant. "Sam, beg for Finn to cock slap your face before shoving it down your throat."

Sam looked up at Finn. "Slap me with that monster and then shove it down my throat." He demanded. After a few seconds, the tall teen walked up closer to his blonde friend. He grabbed the huge cock and slapped himself with it. "Now you slap me with it." Sam said and then licked the shaft a little bit. Noah thrust his hips faster, going as deep as he could and as fast as he could. "Oh fuck!" Sam moaned and then the tall teen cock slapped him.

"Finn you are going to cum in his mouth and then you will be in the middle, you will be sucking me while he's fucking you."

"Whatever, let's just not do too much talking." Finn said while being sucked by the blonde teen.

"I'll be doing the bossing around here thanks!" Puck said. "But I agree." Noah smacked Sam's ass as he humped him, which made the blonde boy moan with the big cock in his mouth. Sam took a breath as he jerked Finn while looking up into his eyes.

"Uh Sam it feels so good." Finn said as he rubbed his friend's smooth naked back. Finn bent over and kissed his blonde friend.

Puck watched the two and felt an urge to kiss Finn, they did at Sam's house and it did add to the sex even though he thought it was gayer than this. "Finn stand back up." Puck demanded as he thrust his hips back and forth. The quarterback stayed kissing his friend for a few more seconds and then stood up so Sam could suck him again. Puck leaned forward while inside Sam still and kissed the quarterback. The tall teen was taken by surprise but kissed back and then they held each other's naked bodies as Sam was pleasuring them. The quarterback and the bad boy fought for dominance with their tongues, Puck made out roughly while Sam moaned because he was so tight in between them. The three teens sweated as they pleasured each other. Sam played with the quarterback's ball sack while sucking him rapidly, which made Finn got nuts. Noah backed out of the kiss and held his blonde friend's hip and pulled it back and forth while also thrusting his own hips. Sam moaned with Finn's dick in his mouth while Puck fucked him hard and fast.

"Oh Puck… fuck." Sam moaned loudly as he stroked Finn's almost ready to shoot member.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" Puck grunted.

"Oh yeah!" Sam moaned and then sucked Finn again as he played with the quarterback's ball sack again.

"Oh fuck! I'm about to…" Finn groaned. Puck pulled out of Sam, took the condom off and sat him down on the bench and pulled Finn in front of Sam's mouth with him. The two boys jerked off right in front of the blonde boy's open mouth. "I'm cumming!" Finn moaned and Noah smacked his ass while he shot strings of cum at Sam's face and into his mouth. Finn twitched and held his head back in pleasure as he squirted his load. Puck smacked his tall friend's butt again while he finished shooting. Finn panted as he finished and sat down next Sam and made out with the blonde boy.

"Ok now my turn to cum!" Puck said and jerked himself in front of the two teen mouths. Finn grabbed Noah's member and stroked it for him as Sam put his hand on Puck's ass and played with his ball sack. The blonde teen put the member in his mouth and sucked while the tall teen put the ball sack in his mouth. "Holy fuck!" Puck moaned loudly. Both of the teens took the manhood out of their mouths and then they both licked the shaft at the same time, which made Puck shudder in pure delight. Finn took the member into his mouth as Sam kissed the side of his face and neck. The quarterback wrapped his hand around the blonde boy's member and stroked it while he sucked the bad boy nice and slow. "Oh fuck I'm gonna…" Puck closed his eyes with a smile on while Finn took him out of his mouth and jerked him off fast. Sam had one hand on Finn's bottom back and the other caressing Puck's chest. Finn jerked both of the boys with both of his hands as Puck moaned. "I'm cumming!" Puck groaned loudly and Sam squeezed his sweaty nipple while he shot his big load all over the two sitting boys' faces and in their mouths. "Oh fu-u-u-uck! Whew! You know what, I'm pretty tired out but Finn didn't get his punishment and I still want to visit that double penetration thing for both of you. But first, Finn you are in the middle as Sam fucks you and you suck me. Sam go to Finn's pants and get a condom." Puck demanded and Sam went around the corner. "Now you, get me hard again. The only reason I'm here is because you need your proper punishment and I'm not that horny anymore so get me horny." Noah said and laid down on the bench. The tall teen stroked his friend's softened cock and then put it in his mouth. Puck shuddered a little because he was sensitive still. "Oh yeah, get me hard!" Sam rounded the corner with a condom on. "Sam, lay down on the bench." Puck stood up as Finn did. Sam smiled and laid down on the bench. "Finn sit on that cock facing me, we are going to skip the you in the middle thing and go right to the double penetration thing."

"Uh, I hope I'm ready for this!" Finn moaned as he sat on Sam.

"I don't care, punishment isn't suppose to be something you want, I mean in this case you may not want it initially but you find you actually enjoy it. Now let me go get a condom." Puck said and walked away.

"I think I only have one more, I don't keep extras in my wallet in anticipation of me fucking a million times a day." Finn said while Puck rounded the corner.

"Finn, if you're not ok with this just don't do it." Sam said as he rubbed Finn's arms. "Puck takes control and is very demanding, I think if this happens he wants it to be his way."

"Yeah you're right." Finn said and began to ride Sam. "But I think I'm ready for it."

"You better be!" Puck said as he rounded the corner. Noah got in front of his tall friend and positioned himself and then maneuvered his member into Finn's hole with Sam's member.

"OH FUCK!" Finn moaned very loudly.

"Shut up dude!" Puck said.

"You try having two dicks up your ass." Finn said while Puck went deeper.

"No thank you! Now move those hips." Puck demanded and Finn slowly humped the two members. It felt very weird and it hurt a little but he knew if he could get use to one dick then he would get use to two.

"Oh shit!" Finn moaned trying not to moan loudly again. It was definitely different having two members inside him but he was already getting use to it.

"You ok Finn?" Sam asked.

"Shut up Sam! I don't care if he's ok, he is taking us both weather he wants to or not."

"He's still my friend and I'm sorry if I'm a caring person." Sam said.

"I'm fine guys!" Finn moaned as he thrust his hips. Sam kissed Finn's back while Puck thrust his hips hard and fast. Sam moaned while Puck did that and so did Finn.

Minutes later Puck was making out with Finn and the boys were close. Finn had his eyes closed and moaned in pleasure; he loved the two cocks in his ass. Noah moaned and pulled out of Finn, which made Finn moan yet again. "Keep riding him." Puck said as he took the condom off and stood next to Finn's face and cock slapped him hard. "Oh yeah! How did you like that?" Puck moaned and cock slapped him again. "Now suck me dry!" Puck demanded and shoved his member into his friend's mouth. Sam sat up and kissed the back of Finn's neck as he sucked Noah. "Uh I'm about to…" Puck moaned and shut his eyes and twitched his body while he released his load into the quarterback's mouth and down his throat. Puck backed up panting while Finn rode Sam. "I'm going to take a quick shower but we still have to double penetrate Sam so I'll be back." Noah said and walked away. Sam leaned in and met his lips to Finn's as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't know if I'm ready for two cocks up my ass." Sam whispered.

"Well then we won't do it. We just have to take control from Puck. It did hurt a little but I got use to it and I ended up liking it a lot. But if you aren't ready than that's fine, I'm sure we will find other ways to waste the rest of this period." Finn said and the two boys smiled.

"Yeah!" Sam said and kissed Finn's neck. "Ride me faster!" Sam begged as he laid down on his back. Finn humped his blonde friend faster as they both moaned. "Oh yeah! Ride me until I cum!" Sam moaned, this felt amazing to him and suddenly he changed his mind. "I want to sit on you again! I know we just did it but I want to ride you again; I'll jerk off on you stomach while I hump you."

"It's ok Sam, you don't have to, let's just do this, anyway I'm out of condoms after this."

"I'll go to the choir room in Mr. Schue's office and get some more. Oh god I like to ride though, I don't know why but it's fun."

"Yeah I like it too, which is why I want to finish you off right now and then we can do what you want next if we are still up for it."

"Fine, thanks!" Sam said and sat up and sucked on his friend's neck. The quarterback turned his head and kissed the blonde's lips as he moved his hips up and down. "Uh, you are really good at this."

"Yeah? You like this? Thrust your hips while I'm humping you." Finn groaned while Sam thrust his hips from below.

"Oh shit, I'm really close!" Sam said and licked his hand and stroked his friend's member as the quarterback rode him hard and fast. "Oh Finn, oh Finn! It feels so good! Holy crap Finn!" Sam clenched his eyes shut and thrust his hips all the way up so he was all the way in Finn as he shot his load. He gripped tightly onto Finn's dick with one hand and his chest with the other as he moaned loudly while feeling the most amazing feeling ever course through him. The blonde teen panted as he pulled out of Finn and pulled him back so they were lying on their backs on the bench together. It's a very skinny bench so Finn was on top of Sam; they both were sweating and panting. Sam extended his hand down and began to stroke Finn's member. Finn smiled at Sam and then kissed his lips. The blonde boy stroked the big member slowly at first and then switched between fast and slow, which made Finn go crazy.

"That's so good!" Finn moaned as he turned onto his side on top of Sam. Sam caressed down Finn's back and lightly slapped his butt and held his hand there. Finn held Sam's head with one hand while the other hand caressed Sam's bare chest.

"I'm already getting hard again, I never thought that was possible." Sam smiled.

"Me either, but hey we also never thought we'd be into to screwing dudes but look at us now." The two teens chuckled lightly.

"Like I said I'd like to ride you but I'm also fine with this."

"This feels so good! And anyway I don't want you to stop to go get a condom."

"What if I said screw condoms and rode you without one?"

"Puck did me bareback when I thought it was you but I was tired and it was stupid. So I'd rather use a condom but right now I'm close and I just want to cum again."

"I can't believe he did you bareback, well then some other time I will ride you." Sam said and kissed Finn.

"Mmmm!" Finn moaned while he made out with his friend. "Uhhhh!" He moaned as he began to feel such a great feeling. He twitched while he cam and him and Sam fell right off the bench onto the ground. The two boys chuckled and Sam went back to jerking his friend off while he shot strings of cum onto himself and the hot blonde laying next to him. Finn panted as he shot all his cum and then Puck walked out naked and dripping wet.

"Hey, let's get this double penetration thing going." Puck said.

"Sam and I have been talking and first of all we don't have any condoms and second he's not ready." Finn said as he stood up.

"Either were you and remember I didn't care."

Finn walked up close to Noah. "We said no, that means no."

"Well we need to do something because we still have a little while left in this period and this is a one time thing for me, I'm done after this." Puck said.

"You said that this morning and obviously that didn't happen."

"I'll do it!" Sam said as he stood up.

"You just told me you didn't want to." Finn said.

"This is all confusing, I know it's fun for us but it's still confusing. I found through all this, that I like being the bottom. So I'll try both of you inside me." Sam said and nodded at Finn. Pleasuring Finn just a second ago is what really changed his mind, he was lucky that these straight boys actually try things with him so he wanted to be more open to trying things. "I'll get dressed and go get the condoms. And anyway, that was one of my selling points to get Puck to join us." Sam said while getting dressed. He left the locker room as the other two boys went to the showers.

"I say we jerk each other off while we wait for him." Puck said.

"Dude, you have become a gay sex machine."

"I know, but like Sam said, it's fun and it's wasting time until class ends."

"Fine, I can't believe this, we are just able to constantly cum."

"Yeah I know! But it feels amazing!" Puck said and held Finn close under the hot water and started making out with him. Puck grabbed some soap and rubbed it on his hand and Finn's. Noah smiled as he began jerking off the quarterback's member as Finn started to stroke his with his other hand on Noah's naked wet skinny ass. "Damn this is gay as fuck but hot as fuck too."

"I know! Make me cum Puck, make me cum all over you and then cum all over me and then we can soap each other's hot wet naked bodies off."

"That's too far Finn… but you know what, fine." Puck moaned as they smiled and then made out passionately with each other again.

Sam entered the choir room and went to Mr. Schue's office to find him in there at his desk. "Oh Mr. Schue, I thought you would be in class." Sam said thinking about the two naked boys waiting for him.

"This is my free period so I thought I would work on some things for Sectionals. Shouldn't you be in class?" Will asked, all he could think about right now is the amazing night he had with the student in front of him. "Or did you have something else in mind?" Mr. Schue asked while standing up. "I know I agreed to do something sometime today to thank you for last night and I want to, but maybe during school hours isn't the best time."

"That's actually not exactly why I'm here." Sam said with a smile on. He didn't want Will to know about the three-way he was about to have in the locker room because he did not want Mr. Schue to join. He loved that he shares that connection with his teacher but he just wants it to be him and his teenage friends.

"Well anything of course. Sit down!" Will said as he sat back down and motioned towards the chair in front of him.

Sam didn't know what to say at first so he sat down awkwardly. "I lied, I did come here to do something with you but when you said that I changed my mind."

"I said _maybe_ school hours is not the best time. But the blinds are closed and I can lock the doors and it's the middle of classes so we can have some fun real quick… although I don't condone skipping class but I'm glad we have time." Will stood up excitedly and ran out of his office to shut and lock the choir room doors. Sam quickly grabbed some condoms out of his drawer and put them in his pocket and sat back down. Mr. Schue walked back in smiling. "I really have been looking forward to this since this morning Sam. It was so nice what you did for me last night."

"It was amazing Mr. Schue! Trust me I want to do this now, but what if we waited until tonight? Then we can both be naked in your bed as you suck me."

Will kneeled down in front of Sam. "Or I can suck you now and we can still do that later." The teacher whispered to his student. Sam shuddered as he got harder. Those two boys can wait he thought to himself and leaned down and kissed his director's lips. "I need to tell you something I promised someone I wouldn't tell you but as long as we keep it a secret it will be ok."

"If you're not suppose to tell than don't." Sam said.

"I want to tell you Sam! I think it could be beneficial to you because what I'm going to tell you could lead to you having the most fun of your life."

Sam sighed. "What is it?"

"Mike and me had sex this morning." Will said and Sam looked at him in shock. "I know it's surprising but I was so horny from what you and I did, it just kind of happened. But let me tell you, he is so good at riding a cock, think about it, he's an amazing dancer; just imagine those hips thrusting on top of you."

"That does sound pretty good! You have had sex with a bunch of your students though."

"Sam it's fine, we all enjoy it and you and me are the ones that started this, I'll never forget our first time or any times for that matter. I'm so happy that we experimented with each other." Will said as he smiled at his blonde student.

Sam paused for a second and then said, "I'm glad too!"

"Good! And if you ever get a chance when you are hanging out with Mike alone to start something, do it because he said he likes riding and he is great at it."

"We will see but I really want to get sucked off by you now." Sam said and Will smiled and pulled down his student's pants to his ankles. Will rubbed Sam's erect cock through his underwear as they made out passionately. Then Mr. Schue pulled his underwear down and licked the member while Sam moaned. Will caressed his student's chest under his shirt while Sam laid back in the chair. "Uh Mr. Schue!"

Will took the member out of his mouth and stroked it fast as he looked into Sam's eyes. "How does that feel?"

"So good!"

"You can swear away, how fucking good does it feel?"

"So fucking good I can't even explain it." Sam moaned. Will twirled his tongue on the opening of Sam's penis, which made Sam moan. "Oh shit that feels good!"

"Yeah! Talk dirty to me!"

"You like my cock? I love when it's in your wet mouth and you're sucking me, it feels so damn good! I can't wait to shoot my hot sticky cum into your mouth."

"Yeah I love your cock! I can't wait for your hot cum either, I'm gonna swallow it all."

"Yeah you better swallow it all! This talking dirty thing is different, but I've done it before and it's kind of hot."

"Yeah it is!" Will said and sucked the member again.

"Oh yeah, take my dick! Go deeper! Swallow that nice dick!" Sam moaned while Will took the whole thing in his mouth. "Use that tongue on my hard dick." Will wiggled his tongue around as he held the cock there in his mouth. "Oh fuck yeah!" Sam moaned as he took off his shirt. Mr. Schue caressed his student's chest with one hand and played with his ball sack with the other.

Will began to stand up. "I really should make you put your shirt back on just so you could get dressed faster if you had to, but I don't want your shirt back on." Will chuckled as he kissed up Sam's bare chest and sucked on his nipples. Sam chuckled a little as he groaned at the feeling. Will kissed back down his chest, lightly sucking on the skin on the way down to the member. Mr. Schue started sucking the member again slowly and then started to go faster.

In the locker room Finn and Puck were still under the hot water jerking each other off. "I wonder where Sam is." Finn moaned.

"After we cum we can figure that out." Puck groaned back. Finn lightly sucked on Noah's nipples and kissed down his chest until he was kneeling. "You wanna suck me don't you?" Puck moaned. The quarterback didn't say anything and just started sucking his friend. "Oh yeah that's good! I can't believe I'm saying this but boys know how to suck cock." Puck said and then Finn stood up and made out with his friend.

"Boys do know how to suck some good cock don't they?" Finn whispered into Puck's ear before sucking on it.

"Oh yeah!"

"Show me then!" Finn said while pushing Puck down to his knees. Noah looked at the cock in front of him and then took it into his mouth. "Bad boys know how to suck too right?" Finn moaned as he tilted his head back and let the hot water drip down his naked body and off Puck's. "Oh yeah!" Noah sucked Finn's full length, choking as he went deeper but still sucking the whole thing. Finn grabbed Noah and pulled him back up to his lips. "Sit on here!" Finn demanded and helped Puck get up on the side of the shower cell. Finn stood in between Noah's legs and sucked him fast.

"Uh Finn!" The bad boy moaned as Finn held the bottom of his shaft with one hand and his butt with the other.

Finn came up and stroked him fast. "Take control of me, I know you like to grab the person's head that is sucking you and push it up and down." Finn said and then wiggled the tip of his tongue on the hole of Noah's penis.

"Uh!" Puck moaned and grabbed Finn's head and shoved it up and down rapidly on his member. Finn cupped Noah's ball sack in his hands and played with it. "Oh hell yeah!"

The tall teen pulled his head up and stroked the member. "Ok get back down here." Finn said and wrapped his arms around Puck's hips and pulled him down and their lips met. Finn put one hand across his friend's butt and the other arm wrapped tightly around his upper back. Noah wrapped both of his arms tightly around Finn's back while Finn pulled them both fully underneath the hot water. The quarterback laid on his back as Noah laid on top of him. They rubbed their naked wet bodies against one another's as they moaned. "This feels so good!"

"Oh god I know!" Noah moaned and then moved backwards and started sucking Finn's member.

"Oh yeah, suck that dick." Finn groaned as he rubbed his hands on Puck's head and shoulders.

"How's that feel?" Puck asked while he stroked Finn's big long dick.

"So fucking good! Let's suck each other at the same time." Finn groaned. Puck bought his member up to Finn's mouth and they immediately went to sucking in the 69 position, each laying on their sides on the wet floor with the steamy hot water dripping onto their naked bodies. Minutes later the amazing feeling coursed through Finn's body but he wanted to cum in Puck's mouth so he tried to not be too obvious about it. The tall teen shot his load into Noah's mouth but Puck pulled his head away and spit it out.

"You douche bag." Puck said and turned around and put his dick into Finn's mouth and thrust his hips hard and fast, face fucking the hell out of his friend. "Yeah, how ya like that?" Finn choked a little but moaned and then clenched his friend's ass cheeks tightly. "Oh fuck I'm about to shoot!" Puck groaned and then began to grunt as he shot strings of cum into Finn's mouth and down his throat. "Swallow it all!" Puck panted as he finished up and pulled out. "That was amazing but I'm definitely done for now. Sam took too long. Hell I'm hopefully actually done forever. I know it's sex that I don't have to try so hard to get but still."

"We had to beg you today, but I know what you mean." Finn said and coughed as he stood up.

"Yeah but I'm seriously done this time, I'm not even going to soap you off like we said earlier. See you in lunch dude." Puck said and left the shower area. Finn began to clean himself off. He didn't really care what Puck thought, it was fun and he was sticking to it as long as it stayed just that. He decided he would finish his shower and then get dressed and wait for Sam, or look for him because he had no idea where he was.

"Mm, mm, Mr. Schue!" Sam moaned while getting sucked by his teacher.

"You close?" Will asked as he looked up into the blonde teen's eyes and stroked his penis rapidly.

"Yeah!" Sam smiled while nodding at his instructor. "I want to ride you again right now." He panted and leaned over and kissed his teacher's soft lips.

"Not now Sam, first of all the period is almost over and second we are in school in the middle of a school day, I don't want to have my penis out too and we both don't have time to get dressed if someone tries to get in."

"Please! I'll just un-zipper your pants and pull it out, put a condom on it, and ride it. Please, I'm begging for it." Sam pleaded.

Will panted and stopped jerking Sam and rubbed his naked body. "It's already a risk doing what we are doing now. And anyway, once I jerk you off, you won't want to ride me anymore. And however long you want to do this stuff with me, I'm open to it. And we can do more things when we are naked in my bed tonight." Will chuckled and Sam chuckled back.

"Well I can't wait for that!" Sam smiled and kissed Will. "And I really enjoy doing this stuff with you so I'm in with continuing it."

"Good! I enjoy it too! You're such a good boy Sam. And this is your reward for last night and just being a good boy." Will said as he stood up and then kissed Sam and pulled him to his feet. Will sat his student on his desk and pulled the chair that he was just sitting in up and sat down sucking him.

"Oh yeah!"

"You know what, I'll give you a little taste." Will said and pushed Sam's legs up in the air and started rimming his student.

"Oh shit yeah! Lick my asshole. Uh that feels so good!" Sam moaned while Will licked his ass and jerked him off. "I'm about to cum!" Sam laid back on his teachers desk and moaned with a smile on his face. Will put two fingers up the blonde boy's ass and sucked him with his legs on his shoulders. "Oh shit! I'm c… Uh" Sam moaned.

"Oh yeah cum right in my mouth!" Will moaned and then sucked his student hard and fast. Sam thrust his hips up to the ceiling and clenched onto some papers on Mr. Schue's desk while he moaned and released his cum into Will's mouth.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah! Uh, uh, mm, yeah. Uhhhhhhh fuuuuuuccckkk!" Sam moaned and panted, he couldn't believe how good that felt, it was the best sex he has ever had. Will swallowed it all and came up panting as he jerked the remaining drops out of the blonde's member.

"That was a lot of cum!"

"I could tell because that was hands down the most amazing I have felt; the best sex I've had actually." Sam panted and then groaned as he pushed Will's hand off because he was sensitive.

"Good, you taste great!" Will said and stood up and laid on top of Sam kissing him.

"Perfect position to fuck me in." Sam moaned as he felt Mr. Schue's clothed erection rubbing up against his ass.

"It would be but no."

"Please, we have about ten minutes left. I still want you to so that's saying something. All you have to do is take you dick out of your pants, put a condom on it and then fuck me like this."

"No Sam, not now." Will said and then kissed down Sam's chest. Sam stood up and got dressed.

"Ok, well hopefully later."

"We will do what ever you want later." Will said. "And I mean it. If you have had fantasies that you want to try, just suggest them and we will see what we can do."

"One of my fantasies is getting fucked by my glee club instructor on his desk."

"Well then, maybe after school hours that can happen." Will said.

"I hope so." Sam smiled and then looked at the desk. "Wow, I made a mess, sorry."

"It's fine! Now get going." Will said and Sam headed for the door. "Wait." Will said and turned Sam around and pressed him against the door while making out with him. "Ok, see you later." The blonde teen left. Mike was just leaving the bathroom when he noticed Sam leaving Mr. Schue's office. He thought to himself about how Mr. Schue has had sex with other boys and wondered if Sam was one of them. He didn't know Sam well and a lot of New Directions thought he was gay when he got here. But then again he himself rode Mr. Schue's cock and liked it and he wasn't gay. Mike wanted to get to know Sam more to see if he was fucking Mr. Schue but not yet; he didn't want Sam to think he saw him leaving Mr. Schue's office. Mike hid around the corner when he saw someone else coming towards Sam.

"Sam, where have you been?" Finn asked. "Puck and I waited for you in the shower for a long time." Finn whispered. Mike couldn't tell what the two were saying so he snuck away to his class.

"Sorry dude, this is Mr. Schue's free period and…"

"You two did it again?" Finn whispered.

"He gave me an amazing blow job yes. But Finn I need you, we have several minutes until the next class, can we go back in the locker room; I need a dick inside me. I begged Mr. Schue a few times but he said it was too risky. I don't know what's going on, maybe this is just a phase and I'm a little cock crazy but I really want it."

"I understand, we are all going through that phase it seems. But what, you just want to ditch us and fuck Mr. Schue and then expect me to forgive you?"

Sam panted. "I know, I'm sorry but I didn't want him to know you guys were in the locker room because I didn't want him joining this time."

Finn smiled. "I mean I guess you're in line for a punishment." Finn said and winked.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

"We better hurry up though because there is a gym class next period. Actually I have an idea. Follow me." Finn said and the two went to the regular bathroom. "I'll just sit on the toilet in the stall and you will sit on me facing me with your legs up so if someone comes in they will just see my legs and assume I'm pooping; we just have to be real quiet if someone comes in."  
The two teens got in the far stall and closed and locked the door as they made out with each other. Finn pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles while Sam took his all the way off and hung them on the back of the door. Sam got a condom out and knelt down and sucked his friend for a few seconds before putting the condom on him and sitting him down. Finn turned Sam around and licked his asshole. "Uh yeah!" Sam moaned under his breath.

"Ok I think your ready to sit on me." Finn moaned and Sam turned around and sat on Finn's erect member and put his feet on the wall so no one could see him in there if they looked to see if someone was in the stall; they would only see Finn's legs. "Oh yeah Sam, you got right on that dick."

"Uh, it feels so good." Sam moaned as he lowered himself and started humping as quietly as he could. He kissed Finn as he rode him while they held each other in their arms.

"Uh Sam!" Finn moaned quietly as he took his shirt off. "You're gonna cum too!" Finn began to jerk Sam off.

"No, it's ok, I just did."

"We both just did but we kept cumming in the locker room didn't we?"

"Ok, I can't believe we are about to cum again."

"Oh I know! You're such a good rider Sam." Finn said and kissed him as he felt up under his shirt and then took it off and placed it on the back of the toilet with his.

"I love riding your big cock." Sam moaned as Finn smiled and then made out with him again.

Minutes later the two naked boys were sweating as Sam rode Finn while he jerked himself off. They made out passionately as they were almost ready to cum. "Uh Sam!"

"Oh Finn! I'm cumming!" Sam grunted. Finn quickly took Sam's hand away and jerked his member. Sam shut his eyes tightly and tried to be quiet as he shot his first string of warm cum onto Finn's chest. The feel of his friend's warm liquid triggered his orgasm and he moaned as he held Sam near. The two naked sweaty boys groped each other as they thrust and twitched their bodies while cumming. They both grunted as quietly as they could during their orgasm; Finn even fell forward so Sam landed on the ground with Finn on top of him and still in him thrusting his hips. They kept moaning and stayed on the ground as Finn humped him. The two boys smiled as they panted and slowed down. "I take what I said in Mr. Schue's office back because this was the best sex I've had."

"You can say that again!" Finn said and picked Sam up. Sam wrapped his legs around Finn as the tall teen held him while making out with his penis still inside him. The tall teen slammed the blonde boy against the stall as they made out. Finn put Sam on his feet a few seconds later and Sam licked his own remaining semen off of the quarterback's chest. "Oh yeah, lick your own cum off of me." The blonde teen kneeled down and took the condom off and sucked the quarterback's softening cock. "Uh." Finn said and pulled away because he was so sensitive. Sam stood up and shoved his tongue down the tall teen's throat, letting him taste some of his own cum. They both moaned lightly as they kissed passionately. "Ok. We have class in a few so…" Finn said and he leaned down to pull his underwear and pants up but stopped to suck Sam for a second until he had to beg him to stop. "Anyway, I'll go out and you flush the condom and get dressed and I will see you later." Finn said as he got fully dressed.

"Are we still running after school and then playing COD?" Sam asked.

"You bet!" Finn said and slapped Sam's ass as he left and washed his hands and then headed to his class smiling. Sam smiled while getting dressed and leaving; he was so happy to have a fuck buddy, well a couple.

As Sam waited for his next class to start Mike came up to him. "Hey dude." Mike said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you want to hang out sometime? You seem really cool and you're new so maybe we could hang out and become friends, I'm already friends with the other glee club members and some of the football team so I just thought we should get to know each other better."

Sam thought about what Mr. Schue said earlier about Mike being a great rider; sure he liked to ride but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to be ridden. This would be a good opportunity to hang out with him and see if he could start something like he did with Mr. Schue, Puck, and Finn. "You know what Mike, that sounds awesome, we could play video games sometime."

"Cool, just let me know when."

"Do you play COD?"

"Sometimes I do like a good COD session yeah."

"Awesome, well I'm free tonight or tomorrow." Sam said.

"Me too, we will talk in Glee. I have to get to class now though."

"Ok see you." Sam said as Mike got up and walked out. Sam quickly glanced at his ass as he left and knew one thing; Mr. Schue has to be right.

_ The more I think about it the more I think Kurt will not be in this fic at all (at least not as a part of the smut), I'm just really not a fan of him in smut. But I think everyone else in that poll will be a part of the smut at some point. I'm sorry to the Kurt fans and I know that was a big reason I started the poll but still. _


	8. Mike and Puck Finn and Sam and or Dave

_ This chapter does have Dave in it again, but it's short and this will most likely be the last time he is in this. From now on, if it fits in with the story, I will just imply that Dave got punished. I said this before but I'm really not a fan of Kurt in smuts so I've decided he won't be in this story, at least not in a smut way. Sorry to the people who wanted him. And to the people that answered in the poll so far, thank you and Jake, Ryder, and Brody are some that are in the lead and I know that but you will most likely have to wait until season 4, and why do I say most likely, because I'm thinking about a storyline where they can come in earlier or something. _

_**I always read the chapter again before I update it but I didn't yet for this. It's late and I'm tired but I really wanted to get this up tonight so there may be grammatical and spelling errors. I will read this eventually and fix the ones I notice. Feel free to tell me any errors you noticed in this chapter or really in any of my writing. Thank you and enjoy! And sorry for the long author notes before and after this chapter.**_

Sam and Finn were running around the track at school and talking after classes. "Dude, this is obviously awkward to talk about, especially when we aren't horny but what do you think about the sex between all of us guys?" Finn asked not making eye contact with Sam.

"I mean I obviously never planned on coming to this school and doing that with any boy, let alone my teacher. I lost my virginity to him and the sex is amazing with all of you guys but it's just weird you know. But we get sex basically without trying and we don't have to worry about feelings. And I'm not really the kind of boy that only wants sex but I still like sex."

"I agree. And I'm in as long as there are no feelings." Finn said.

"Um…" Sam started but stopped. He was going to say he didn't know how much longer he was in it with him, feelings or no. He didn't have anything but the feeling of friendship with Finn but he didn't want it to grow so he was going to stop the sex with his male buddies and teacher soon; but he wanted to enjoy it at least for tonight. "I agree, no feelings are good."

"By the way Puck's out. But then again he said he was out after we spent the night at your house and he lied about that."

"Well who knows with him, he loves sex. And I'm going to be pissed when I go home and the smell of cum is all over my sheets; I'll have to do some laundry." They both chuckled.

Puck was standing near the bleachers watching the two teens run. He was conflicted because he liked having sex with them but he wanted it to end at the same time. He sighed and shook his head as he began to turn around. Finn started running backwards and Sam tripped and fell on top of him and they both fell to the ground. The two teens started to get hard so they instantly got up and put their boners in the waistband of their shorts to hide them. Puck got a little hard as he saw Finn handle his manhood; it reminded him of when he had his tall friend inside him. Puck remembered how good that felt after he got use to it and at that moment he wanted that thing inside him. Puck groaned in anger at his desire for a cock inside him. He sighed and turned around and bumped into a shirtless Mike. "Oh sorry dude. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go for a quick run, and I need to talk to Sam anyway; him and I are suppose to hang out soon."

"Cool. Well I'm going home." Puck said.

"Why do you have a boner from watching Sam and Finn run?" Mike asked and Puck looked at him weird. "Sorry, I just glanced down and surprise!"

Puck pushed Mike against the bleachers. "You don't let a word out, I was just thinking about having sex with a girl, it has nothing to do with them."

"Then why would you get so defensive about it?"

"Stop questioning me unless you want me giving you a punishment. Shit, I didn't mean that!"

"I didn't know what you meant anyway!" Mike said and Puck could feel his Asian friend was hard too.

"Wait you fuck boys too?" Puck asked.

"What are you talking about dude?" Mike said and pushed his friend away from him. Then he realized he said too, did Puck really have a thing going on with his friends? "Have you had sex with them?" Mike whispered as he stepped closer to the hot Jew.

"I said some things that I shouldn't have. Just please forget it."

"If you need somebody to get you off, I am a great dick rider." Mike just came out and said. "We are under the bleachers and I could just ride you until you cum. I like riding. I rode two boys in my life, Matt was one and I'm not going to tell you who the second person was but they both told me I was amazing at it. You seem conflicted about something but I can take the stress and that boner away if you let me."

"Mike, I've never been one to talk about my feelings or fuck boys for that matter but yeah, I'm conflicted, I'm into fucking boys right now and I don't know why but I know it feels great! And I've tried to stop but right now I'm tempted to take your clothes off and lay on the ground and get humped by you just like I'm tempted to ride Finn."

"So do it, it's amazing sex that you just get without flirting. I'm more than down with riding you right now." Mike said and leaned in and whispered into Noah's ear, "I love having a good cock up my ass."

"Damn it, I'm hard as fuck and I want that so bad. I'm like the farthest thing from gay, I don't understand." Puck said in anger.

"Just think about it as sex, amazing mind blowing sex."

"I want it! I can't believe I was just so open with you, but we are good friends so I feel better talking with you. I'm better friends with Finn and we don't even talk like that."

"Well, you put a damper in that friendship when you slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant."

"Yeah, you're right about that!" Puck chuckled.

"But let's not talk about that right now. Show me that cock that you fucked Quinn with."

Puck smiled and nodded while pushing his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Mike smiled and crouched down and sucked Noah instantly. "That's so fucking good!" Puck moaned. Mike stood up after a few seconds and made out with the bad boy. Mike backed them up more so they were under the bleachers more and then laid the bad boy down. Puck sat up a little and Mike took the bad boy's shirt off and then sucked his nipples.

"Let's see if I have a condom on me!" Mike said and reached in his short's pocket. Puck moaned when he saw Mike's boner trying to break free from his shorts.

"Mike, before we continue, is Mr. Schue the second guy you did it with? Because he did stuff with Sam, Finn, and I."

"Wow, yes he was!"

"He really likes fucking the student body doesn't he? He's the one that like started all of this fucking between us boys."

"He awakened my love for riding, and he has a big cock."

"Wait until you see Finn's… I mean if you do see his. Ok we need to get this started because we are talking about cock sizes and that's weird."

"Ok, I got a condom." Mike said and put it on Noah's penis. Mike stood up and took his shorts and underwear off.

"I thought Asian's were suppose to have small dicks."

"Mr. Schue said something like that but it's just a stupid stereotype… that's obviously not true." Mike said as he held his member.

"Oh no it's not! You don't happen to have lube do you?"

"No." Mike said and spit on his hand and rubbed it in his butt. Puck wet his dick as he waited for Mike to sit on him.

Finn and Sam kept running on the track field, unaware of what was going on under the bleachers. The two running teens were getting sweaty so Sam took his shirt off and let his flawless abs breathe. "Gonna take off your shirt? Don't worry we aren't going to just start fucking right out here."

"Dude no homo, but you are in perfect shape. You're abs, your whole freaking chest, you're whole freaking body actually. Your smooth skin, your face, your hair, your ass, your penis. You just seem like you were sculpted by an angel."

"Dude, it crossed to homo… well when you started talking. Well you could have stopped at perfect shape. Oh but thanks though. You are in good shape too, and this running that we do is fun cause we talk but it's helping both of us." Sam said without looking at his friend, that was just too awkward.

"Thanks! It might just be me but I kind of want to go in the locker room and fuck the shit out of each other."

"Sounds good to me!" Sam said and the two ran to the locker room.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Puck moaned while Mike rode him hard and fast. "You are a good rider damn it!"

"Yeah! I love your big cock inside me!" Mike groaned. He smiled as he had the dick all the way inside him and thrust his hips forward and backward. Then he humped him rapidly as he caressed Noah's nipples. Puck began to caress his friend's abs as he was being ridden. Mike bent over and made out with his friend while still riding him. Puck smacked his friend's ass, which made them both moan. Then Mike leaned all the way back and thrust his hips hard and fast as he supported himself with his arms.

"Uh Mike! This feels so fucking good!" Noah moaned and then caressed his friend's hips and then stroked his member.

"Oh yeah, jerk me off, make me cum while I'm riding you hard." Mike grunted and after a few seconds sat straight up and hopped up and down on the member. As he stroked his dick, Puck firmly pressed his hand against the top of Mike's chest and rubbed it all the way down, firmly caressing his flawless abs. "Uh that feels good!"

"Mm, this does feel so good! I love your tight ass!"

"Yeah?" Mike moaned and humped as fast as he could. He leaned forward a little and placed both hands on the ground while riding the bad boy's nice cock. Puck stopped jerking him off and groped his abs, his back, his hips, and his thighs. The dancer was sweating up a storm as he rode his friend nice and fast. "Cum for me Puck! Uh Puck!"

In the locker room, Sam was on a bench doggy style as Finn fucked him rapidly from behind. Finn held his friend's hips as he thrust his hips nice and slow. "Mm Finn, uh! That dick feels good deep in my ass!"

"Yeah I love it deep in your nice ass."

"Fuck me faster!" Sam demanded and Finn thrust his hips very rapidly. "Uh uh uh, oh yeah, uh fuck yeah!" Finn held the blonde teen's shoulders as he humped him hard and fast. "Oh Finn!" Finn bent all the way over and Sam turned his head and they made out. Finn kissed the back of Sam and wrapped his arms around the middle of his chest, rested his head on his upper back, and humped him. The tall teen rubbed his hand down Sam's chest and began to jerk him off.

"Do you want to be inside me or do you want to cum like this?"

"I wanna cum like this! We are still going to your place so we can do stuff there, so instead of playing COD with each other we can just play with each other's cocks."

"That was corny, don't ever say that again, but ok." Finn said and kissed his friend's back. Sam chuckled lightly. Finn backed up and stood straight and fucked his friend fast. "Oh yeah!" Finn said and slapped Sam's butt.

"Uh fuck!" Sam moaned and Finn slapped it again. "Mm yeah! Slap that ass as hard as you can, punish me for when you were kicked off the team and I took over as quarterback." Sam moaned and Finn slapped the ass yet again. "I know you punished me for it but slap my ass for when I ditched you and Puck for Mr. Schue." Finn slapped the bare butt again as hard as he could. "Oh yeah! That hurts so good, I don't think I learned my lesson yet though." Sam panted and Finn spanked his ass two more times. Finn grabbed the blonde hair and pulled it back and leaned forward and kissed his friend.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!" Finn moaned and licked his hand and jerked Sam off as the two hot sweaty teens made out. "Mm mm mm." Finn moaned as his lips were connected to his friend's. Finn straightened back while Sam did too as the two made out. The quarterback squirted his load as he jerked Sam off while holding his chest with his other hand. "Oh shit!" Finn moaned as he shot his entire load into the condom in the blonde boy's ass. He pulled out and stayed behind him as he jerked his friend off. "Squirt all over the bench!" Finn whispered and kissed the blonde teen's back softly. Sam extended his arm back and put his hand on Finn's head as Finn held his flawless chest and groped it with one hand and stroked his erect dick with the other hand. "C'mon, squirt that hot load. Cum for me!"

"I'm so close!" Sam moaned while the quarterback kissed his neck. "Mm Finn!" Finn stroked as fast as he could and then Sam felt that extraordinary feeling. "Uhh! Fuck! Finn, Finn!" Sam twitched his hips back and forth as he shot his load on the bench.

"Oh yeah, look at that! What a good boy!"

"Uh fuck yeah! Dude that was great!" Sam panted and turned around and laid Finn on his back on the bench and laid on top of him.

"Yeah it was!" Finn panted and the two hot teenage boys made out as they groped each other's bodies. "Can I tell you something?"

"As long as it's not that you're in love with me, yes!"

Finn smiled and sat up and Sam sat next to him. "It's not! I'm just glad you came to this school. Not because this happened but because you are a great addition to this school and the glee club. And the sex is great!" They chuckled. "But seriously, I'm glad we do this too, I'm glad the glee club opened me up to this."

"Me too but I think this would have been a better talk if we had clothes on."

"Sorry, to girly."

"Yeah!" Sam said and stood up and wiped his cum off the bench with a towel, grabbed his clothes, and walked to the showers.

It seemed to Finn that Sam was pulling away from this sex thing. Then the locker room door opened. Sam hid behind a shower cell because he didn't want to be caught.

"Gonna make this a habit, me walking in on you naked?" Karofsky asked as he rounded the corner and saw Finn.

"Um, this isn't a good time." Finn said.

"Why, were you with Sam again?" Dave asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two fucking earlier and I heard you tell him about us. You lied to me!" Dave said and pushed a naked Finn against the locker.

"He isn't going to tell anyone Karofsky, now can you please leave."

"Not until you turn around and bend over. Get ready to take my cock again, hard and fast."

"Not before I beat _you _hard and fast!" Sam said as he rounded the corner in his clothes. Dave chuckled and then Sam realized what he said. "I meant with my fist."

"So you're going to fist me hard and fast?" Karofsky said laughing. Finn pushed Dave back roughly.

"Anyway I know you would like it!" Sam said. Karofsky stood up and swung at Finn. He missed and Sam ran at him and tackled him to the ground. The blonde teen punched him hard as he laid on the ground. Karofsky rolled Sam on his back and punched him. Finn pushed Karofsky off and punched him.

"Just leave Dave." Finn yelled as Dave stood up.

"You told someone when you said you wouldn't. I thought you would understand because you have a fag for a step brother but no." Dave yelled. Finn punched Dave hard to the ground.

"Don't call him that!" Finn screamed. "Just get the fuck out of here and leave Kurt, Sam, me, and the rest of the glee club alone."

"Or what?" Dave yelled in Finn's face.

"Sam, help me hold him down! I think he needs another punishment."

Outside, Mike was still riding Puck rapidly under the bleachers. "Come on Puck!" Mike groaned and cock slapped his friend's chest.

"I'm getting close!" Puck moaned and thrust his hips from below as the hot Asian humped him. Mike leaned down and kissed Puck for a few seconds and then straightened back up.

"Moan my name while you cum!" Mike groaned. Puck sat up and kissed and sucked Mike's chest as the amazing feeling took hold of him.

"Uh Mike!" Puck grunted and held the dancer as he pushed him back on his back and humped his nice tight ass. Puck grunted continuously as he humped his friend and squirted his load. Mike rubbed his hands down to the bad boy's ass and squeezed it gently.

"Oh yeah Puck!" Mike moaned and kissed his neck. After Noah released his load he pulled out panting and rested his head on Mike's hard set of abs for a few seconds.

"Well that was really good!" Puck said and slapped his friend's knee and stood up.

"What about me?"

"You're on your own dude… I mean I don't want to but I'll stand here so you can jerk off to my flawless form but I'm gotten my pleasure and that's all I wanted."

Mike stood up kind of angrily and walked over to Puck, turned him around, and pushed him to his knees. "Suck the fucking cock!"

"Dude, I don't like force in sex unless I'm the one giving it." Puck said and Mike shoved his member into his mouth.

"I guess I don't like when I give pleasure and I don't get the same pleasure back." Mike said and thrust his hips back and forth while holding Noah's head, face fucking him slowly.

Puck forced himself back. "Fine dude, but I don't want you to cum in my mouth."

"Fine. Good decision." Mike said and Puck sucked his friend. Puck caressed Mike's chest with one hand and held the bottom of his shaft with the other hand as he sucked the member. Puck licked up the shaft and began to jerk it off to take a break from sucking. Noah put his hands on the dancer's ass and pushed it back and forth as he had the dick in his mouth. "Oh yeah!"

"Lay down!" Puck demanded. Mike laid down on his back and Noah went back to sucking him. Puck started just jerking him off and as he looked at the fully erect cock he thought about what he thought about before this; riding Finn's big dick. He thought about riding Mike right now, it would be a good test drive to get use to a cock again. He thought about it for a few seconds as he rapidly jerked his friend off. "Do you have another condom?"

"Yeah!" Mike smiled. "I have another one in my short's pocket." Puck grabbed Mike's shorts and took one out. "I'm so surprised, even more than when I found out you did any of this. I just can't believe you want me inside you. I know you said you were tempted to ride Finn but still."

"Trust me this whole thing is surprising me too, but Finn did surprise me and put his inside me and it actually felt good. Now put the condom on before I change my mind." Puck said and threw the condom at the dancing teen.

"It does feel good Puck! I mean it's actually preference but I love riding and I also like to be inside someone too. Just start out slow!" Mike said while putting the condom on. "Bend over first!" Puck got on all fours with his butt facing Mike and he sat up and licked his friend's ass.

"Mm Mike!" Puck moaned and then Mike stuck two fingers in his ass. "OH FUCK!"

"Does that feel good?"

"Kind of. But I've had Finn in there so I should just be ready."

"So you're ready to sit on me?"

"Yes!"

"Alright!" Mike said and took Puckerman's shorts and underwear all the way off and then laid back. "You can sit on me facing me or not." Puck sat on his teammate with his back towards him. He moaned as he lowered himself and maneuvered the dick in.

"Oh fuck!"

"How does that feel?"

"Good, I just need to get more use to it." Noah grunted. He stroked his own dick as he lowered himself more on Mike. It felt weird to Puck but good at the same time. As the seconds went by Puck was getting faster at humping his friend's member.

"Oh yeah! You're ass is so tight!" Mike moaned as he sat up and kissed the bad boy's back.

"Mm yeah!" Puck groaned as Mike groped his chest and then stroked his cock.

"See my shorts in between my feet down there? I want you to squirt your second load all over my shorts; a good long cum shot. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah I'll try."

"Good! How's my cock feel in your ass?"

"Really good!" Puck panted as he rode Mike.

"Good!" Mike panted and started thrusting from below.

"Uh, uh, oh yeah Mike! Fuck me as hard you can, I can take it." Puck moaned and Mike thrust his hips as fast as he could from below. "Uh fuck yeah!"

A couple minutes later, they were still going hard and fast while sweating and moaning. "Oh damn this feels so good!"

"Mike I'm cumming again!"

"Yeah! Shoot that load all over my shorts, c'mon you can make it." Mike grunted as he kissed Noah's shoulder while groping his nipples with one hand and jerking him off with the other.

"Holy fucking fuck!" Noah moaned loudly as he shot his load; some of it shot at far as Mike's shorts. Puck had his eyes closed tightly as he finished his amazing orgasm. "Oh god!" The bad boy panted as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Oh yeah, look at that! Now ride me until I cum." Mike said and laid flat on his back. Puck wanted to stop but he didn't want to leave Mike hanging again so he kept humping the hot dancer's member. Mike caressed Puck's hips and thighs as he moaned in pleasure. "Oh Noah that's a good boy! I never call you Noah but it's so hot while your riding my nice hard dick. Ride me faster!" Mike demanded and slapped his friend's ass. Puck bobbed up and down faster so the dancer moaned and then slapped his ass cheeks with his hands and held them there. "Make me squirt as I moan your name in pleasure!"

"Come on Mike! Cum for me!" Puck moaned.

"Turn around and face me!" Mike said and Puck stood up. "Wait!" Mike knelt up and licked the bad boy's hole. "Ok, sit on me again!" The Asian said with a smile on. Puck sat facing him and moaned as he lowered himself again. "Mm." Mike groaned and kissed each of Noah's nipples and then kissed in between them. Puck humped him rapidly while he grabbed his hair, pulled it back, and made out with the dancing boy. Mike thrust is hips rapidly while they made out passionately. The dancing Asian stroked his friend's member yet again.

"Uh!" Puck shuddered, he was still a little sensitive.

"You want to cum for the third time?"

"Sure! It will keep me interested in riding you." Puck grunted and Mike stroked his dick while he thrust his hips from below. Noah leaned back and supported himself on his arms while moaning.

"I'm so close to cumming." Mike panted.

"Oh yeah!" Puck grunted and slapped his friend softly on the face. "Come on, squirt that load." Noah squeezed his friend's nipples.

In the locker room, Finn was standing as he fucked Karofsky doggy style. Sam was getting sucked by Dave while he knelt on the bench bending over and making out with Finn. "I'm so close to cumming Sam, how about you? How does it feel getting your dick sucked?"

"So good! And I'm close too!"

"Cum right in this mother fucker's mouth!"

"Please no!" Dave said.

Sam cock slapped him hard in the face. "Nice dude." Finn said. "Do it again." Sam cock slapped the bully harder. The blonde did it a third time, and then again. "Yeah!" Finn groaned and thrust his hips faster and harder.

"Ah fuck!" Karofsky moaned loudly.

"Put your cock back in his mouth so he can shut up." Finn demanded and Sam put his member back into Dave's mouth and thrust his hips as Finn thrust his. "Come on Sam, squirt a big load down his throat. Make him choke on it all." The tall teen then made out with the blonde boy and then felt that great feeling. "Uh, I'm…" Finn thrust his hips hard and fast as he had his orgasm.

"Oh yeah Finn cum up his ass." Sam moaned. Finn smacked Dave's ass and then clutched Sam's arm staring at him while his body was in complete bliss. Finn moaned as he pulled out of the bully. The quarterback grabbed the bully's hair and pulled him back and forced him onto his back.

"Ok Sam, put your dick in his mouth and face fuck him." Finn said and Sam did. Finn smiled and sat on Karofsky's stomach and started licking Sam's ass.

"Oh yeah Finn!" Sam moaned as he face fucked Dave and got a nice rim job from his friend. "I'm cumming!" Sam moaned rather loudly.

"Yeah! Make him choke on all that cum!" Finn moaned as he squeezed and lightly slapped his blonde friend's ass cheeks and gave him a pleasant rim job. Sam twitched his hips forward and back roughly as he cam down Dave's throat. The bully choked on the blonde's cum as all three boys were sweating. "Hold your dick down his throat!" Finn said and then pushed his friend's ass all the way down and heard Dave choke more. A couple seconds later the quarterback climbed off Dave and Sam did as well.

"Please guys!" Dave said while he sat up. "Can I cum?"

"You can somewhere else!" Finn said.

"Please!"

"Maybe, if you tell me how you liked my cum." Sam said.

Karofsky sighed. "I liked it a lot. I'm ashamed to say it but I do like dudes and I'm confused."

"I bet you are." Sam said.

"Sam, don't even think about doing anything with him. He is horrible to us."

"First of all Finn, you and him did stuff yesterday."

"It was punishment, and he basically raped me." Finn said rather loudly.

"But you liked it!" Sam and Dave said at the same time.

"And we all ended up liking what just happened now." Dave said.

"When did sex become punishment anyway?" Sam said.

"Oh you know when, when Mr. Schue first did it to you." Finn blurted out.

"You and Mr. Schue did it?" Dave said. "Now I have blackmail."

"So do we, you're gay." Sam said. "But if I get you off right now, can we forget about it?"

"Just leave Karofsky." Finn said sternly.

"Ok, I'll go to Mr. Schue." Dave said and started to get up.

Finn stopped him for a second and then spoke. "You need to cum quickly, then we pretend none of this happened."

"Deal!"

"I'll sit on him." Sam said.

"Are you sure Sam?" Finn asked.

"Yup!" Sam answered as Karofsky got a condom on. Sam sat on Dave's dick and rode it rapidly.

A few minutes later Dave cam and already left the two friends. Finn and Sam went to separate showers and then left for Finn's house after taking a shower.

"I'm cumming!" Mike almost screamed while the bad ass rode him. Mike sat up and grabbed Puck's head and pressed it firmly against his, making out with him vigorously. Mike thrust his hips from below hard as he released his cum into the condom. "Mm. Uh!" Puck hopped off Mike and sat on the ground panting as the dancer stood up and threw the condom away. "How was that?" The dancer panted while he wiped sweat off his face.

"Pretty damn good!" Noah said as he stood up.

"Are you going to ride Finn like a mad man later?"

"I don't know."

"He looks like he has a big cock!"

"He does!"

"And you are still horny. You did say you wanted to cum for a third time." Mike said and crouched down and started sucking the bad boy.

"Holy fuck!"

"Just picture Finn's huge dick so far in your ass. Just imagine you are taking his whole cock and you are loving every minute of it." Mike said as he jerked Puck off. Mike started to get hard again so he started stroking himself as well.

"Why are dudes so good at sucking cock?" Puck moaned while the crouching teen sucked him.

"Yeah! You like that?"

"God yes!" Noah moaned although deep down he was mad he liked it so much.

A couple minutes later Mike was jerking Puck off still and felt that amazing feeling. The dancer cam all over Puck's legs and feet. "Oh yeah!"

"Uh, I'm cumming again!" Puck moaned and the dancer jerked him as fast as he could with his mouth open in front of the dick. Puck's legs almost gave out as he shot his load into his friend's mouth, on his face, and on his chest.

"Damn dude, that was so great!" Mike panted.

"I know! Now, I'm usually not this generous in sex or anything really but since I cam three times, you can too."

"No it's fine Puck!" Mike began to stand up.

"Seriously. Lay down on your back." Puck demanded and Mike did as the bad boy also laid down. Noah licked his hand and started to jerk off the hot dancer and then kissed him. They made out for a while as Noah jerked him off. Noah then kissed his nipples and down his abs while they both moaned.

"Oh Puck!" Mike moaned and shot his load as he clenched Noah's ass and his Puck's shirt.

"Oh yeah!" Puck groaned as he rested his head on Mike's chest and watched him shoot his cum.

The two teens got dressed and went to the locker room and took showers in separate cells and left. Puck seriously thought about going to Finn's later to ride him after that experience with Mike but he still wasn't sure. Mike texted Sam and they agreed to hang out that night. Finn and Sam were going to fool around after playing some COD and then Sam was going to have Mike over to his house before spending an amazing night with Mr. Schue at his teacher's place. Finn didn't really know what else he would do with his night, but he knew Kurt's new friend from his Dalton visit was coming over for dinner. And none of the boys knew that their plans would intertwine.

**_I will start to post things about my stories, like when they will be or when i hope they are updated, at the bottom of my profile page, so just go to my profile for when I plan on updating this. I will update that section of my profile regularly. School work is what is taking a lot of my time lately and it will continue to until December 20th, then winter break!_**

_I do have a __**twitter, **__it's not my personal one though, it's for my penname. But it's for my old penname, __**winchesterd82. **__I haven't used it in a while but that's because I don't get that many followers. But I will start to use it more if you guys want. But I get the emails about the tweets so if you want to tweet me, feel free and I will reply. You follow me and I'll follow you. Then you can get tweets about what story I'm working on and when I think it will be updated._

_**I want to again thank everyone for putting this into your favorites, liking, reading, following, and/or reviewing this story!**_


	9. Finn and Sam Sam and Blaine ALL 3

_I'm SO sorry for the wait! I didn't even realize it's almost been two months since I updated this! __**You are getting two chapters, 9 (this one) and 10 in a little bit. It was going to be one chapter but it started to get too long. I'm almost done with chapter 10 so that should be up tonight (1-23). Please review and enjoy!**_

Finn and Sam sat on Finn's bed playing COD. They had already played for a couple hours since they left the locker room so Sam decided it was time to take a break. The blonde boy pressed his hand against his friend's clothed member, which caused them to get harder. The two boys threw the controls aside and made out passionately on the bed. They both got on their knees and held each other close with their tongues in each other's mouths. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. The tall teen sucked his friend's nipples and kissed down his flawless chest. Sam grabbed the bottom of Finn's shirt and pulled it off and threw it. The blonde boy pushed the tall boy on his back and kissed down his bare chest. Sam unbuttoned Finn's jeans and pulled them off before sucking Finn's clothed member. "Oh what a good boy!" The quarterback moaned. Sam pulled off Finn's underwear and put the cock in his mouth. "Uh! Dude, let me go lock the door!" Finn said and climbed off his bed. Sam pulled off his pants and underwear while he watched his friend's bare ass walk to the door and lock it. Finn walked back and literally sucked Sam right away.

"Finn! I can't wait until you are inside me again, it feels so good to have that huge cock right up my ass." Sam moaned. Finn stopped sucking and just stroked it as he stared at Sam.

"Yeah? You want my dick?"

"Yeah, I want it so bad!" Sam groaned.

"Doggy style so I can lick that nice asshole." Finn demanded and Sam got on his hands and knees and Finn licked Sam's asshole. Sam let out a moan of pleasure as he received a rim job. Finn grabbed Sam and turned him on his back with his legs in the air. The tall teen put a condom on and maneuvered himself into his friend's ass.

"Oh yeah, fuck me as hard as you can!" Sam demanded. Finn stood there thrusting his hips rapidly as Sam caressed Finn's chest. The tall teen caressed the blonde teen's chest in return and they both let out a moan. "Shit, this feels so good!"

"Yeah, you like getting rammed hard?"

"Fuck yeah!" Sam moaned. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shit!" They both said while Finn instantly pulled out of Sam and started to get his clothes on. Sam hopped off the bed quickly and put his clothes on as well. "One second!" Finn said.

"I just wanted to let you know it's time for dinner." Burt said through the door.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a second." Finn said and listened for Burt to walk away. "Sam, I'll be back in like ten to fifteen minutes. You keep yourself horny for me."

"Or we could cum now and I'll get myself horny again for after dinner." Sam said.

Finn thought for a second. "We have to be quick." The two boys took off their clothes and laid on the bed. They jerked each other off and in just a minute they moaned in pleasure and they had their orgasm. They shot a lot all over each other. "Well that was quick!"

"And it felt great too!" Sam panted and wiped Finn and himself off. "Ok get down there for dinner and just think of me naked up here, waiting for you."

"Definitely!" Finn said as he got dressed. He left the room and went downstairs. Blaine, Kurt's new friend, was there. "Hey, you must be Blaine. I'm Finn!" Finn said and shook Blaine's hand.

"Hi Finn. Anyway, I already ate, so Kurt I can just wait in your room and you can come and get me. Sorry Mr. Hummel, I didn't know that I would be eating here."

"That's fine Blaine." Burt said. Kurt was washing a few old dishes while Blaine turned to him.

"Where is your room?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Oh, you just go around the corner… Finn can you show Blaine my room?" Kurt said.

"Yeah sure. Follow me!" Finn said and the two boys walked out of the kitchen. Then Finn thought of a good idea; sending Blaine up to see a naked Sam. He wasn't sure it would work but Blaine was gay so maybe he would be horny enough to have sex with Sam; Finn was straight and he's done it with boys. "Upstairs and the first door on the left is Kurt's room."

"Thanks!" Blaine said and walked upstairs. Sam was in Finn's room stroking himself on the window seat. Blaine walked in and Sam quickly covered up his penis with a pillow.

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"Sorry man, Finn told me to come up here. He said it was Kurt's room."

Sam smiled when he realized Finn sent Blaine up for him. "Close the door and come over here."

"But you're naked and this is awkward." Blaine said covering his eyes.

Sam stood up, walked over to Blaine, and then closed and locked the door. "You want to move the pillow don't you?" Sam asked as he held the small pillow over his junk and he looked at Blaine seductively. Sam put his hand on the Warbler's shoulder and slowly brushed his hand down his chest. Blaine was resistant for several seconds until the blonde boy started unbuckling his buckle.

"We don't even know each other." Blaine said.

"But I can tell you want to know me." Sam whispered as he rubbed Blaine's clothed erection. Blaine tilted his head back and let out a moan at Sam's touch.

"Maybe so but…" Blaine started but Sam threw the pillow away and Blaine was in aw of the erect member. The blonde boy grabbed the Warbler's hand and placed it on his own chest and moved it down until he was touching his dick. "This should not be happening." Blaine sighed but he began to stroke Sam's dick.

"That's a good boy!" Sam moaned and kissed Blaine as he unbuttoned his shirt. Sam sucked his nipples while Blaine took his shirt off. Sam led Blaine to the bed and threw him on it. He pulled off the Warbler's pants and underwear. Sam climbed on top of him and kissed his soft lips before kissing down his chest.

"Oh God! Wait what's your name?"

"I'm Sam." He said between kisses down his happy trail.

"I'm Blaine." He moaned while he felt the warm mouth suck his dick. Blaine shot a little pre cum almost instantly it felt so good. Sam didn't mind, he just kept sucking him. He wasn't that big, he was probably average for the age though.

"I'm going to sit on this!" Sam said and got a condom on Blaine and then put lube up his ass and on Blaine's dick and sat on his member.

"Oh shit!" Blaine moaned. "This is all happening so fast!"

"It feels good though!" Sam whispered and rode him hard and fast.

"Yeah! You are beyond good looking!" Blaine said as he caressed Sam's flawless chest while Sam sat up straight and humped the warbler. "So sexy!"

Sam smiled at Blaine while he started to pick up the speed. Blaine continued to caress Sam's chest and then began to jerk him off. "Don't think you're gonna get off that easily. You deserve a punishment for coming into someone else's room without knocking!"

"Finn told me this was Kurt's room!"

"Well Finn would want me to punish you then!"

"Well then, I can't wait!" Blaine smiled.

"Ok that's enough talking unless you're moaning or something!"

"Make me shut up!" Blaine said and Sam bent forward and kissed Blaine. Blaine groped Sam's back while they made out. "Are you going to fuck me later?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard after this!" Sam said.

Blaine moaned as Sam sat back up. Blaine licked his hand and stroked Sam again. Blaine rubbed Sam's chest with the other hand that wasn't stroking Sam. "You like riding me?"

"Yeah! It feels so good!" Sam moaned. Blaine pushed Sam on his back with his legs in the air and fucks him like that. "Oh yeah!" Sam moaned and Blaine thrust his hips hard and fast while Sam holds his ass. The blonde boy smacked the warbler's ass while they moaned. "Mm. Uh."

"Oh yeah!" Blaine moaned as Sam ran his hands up and down Blaine's smooth back. A couple minutes later Blaine felt better then ever and knew his orgasm was close. "Oh fuck!" Blaine moaned although it wasn't like him to swear like that but it felt so amazing.

"Yeah Blaine, give me that cum!"

"Oh Sam!" Blaine grunted with every thrust as he released his load. Blaine pulled out of Sam panting and laid on top of him for a little rest. Sam panted as well while he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"That was really good! Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah!" Blaine said without hesitating. "Well not anymore? I definitely take it you're not."

"Nope. I actually have been doing it with a lot of my friends that are boys." Sam said as he slipped from under Blaine and stood up. Blaine sat up at the foot of the bed and looked at Sam. "I know it sounds slutty or whatever but it feels so fucking good! I'm just enjoying myself and other then you they were my friends. But you and I will probably get close. Anyway, it's just sex with the boys and like I said it's amazing! And I really like riding, something I never thought I would like, really any of this gay sex stuff is something I thought I would like. Now are you ready for your first cock inside you? I'll get you ready for it!" Sam said.

Blaine thought for a few seconds. "Yeah I'm ready." Blaine said and took the condom off of him and stood up and kissed Sam as they held each other.

"Bend over over the bed. I'm going to lick your ass and then put some fingers in you to get you ready!" Sam said with a smile on his face, he was ready to fuck this tight virgin hole. Blaine nodded as he smiled and kissed Sam's chest before bending over the foot of the bed. "It's going to be ok, don't be nervous, when I first had sex with a guy I was a little nervous but Mr. Schue made it worth it!"

"Mr. Schue, your teacher?" Blaine asked.

"Oh shit yeah! Don't repeat that though!" Sam said.

"I won't, let's just get this started."

"You want my cock don't you?"

"Yeah Sam, I want you inside me!" Blaine moaned, anticipating Sam's tongue. Sam knelt down and held Blaine's ass as he stuck his tongue in the hole. "Mm!" Blaine moaned as a smile couldn't help but spread across his face. Sam stuck two fingers in Blaine, preparing him for his dick. "Uh!" Blaine shuddered a little. Sam pushed his fingers in and out of Blaine. Sam pulled his fingers out of Blaine and slapped his ass and went to get a condom. Sam put a condom on himself and then put lube on. Then he put lube on his fingers and put some on and in Blaine.

"Tell me to fuck you!" Sam said as he rubbed his cock up against the rim of the warbler's ass.

"Fuck me Sam!" Blaine groaned and with that Sam maneuvered his member into Blaine. "Oh shit!" Blaine moaned as he clenched the sheets and dug his face into the bed. "Uh! Mm!" Sam pushed in another inch and then another. "Oh fuck!" Blaine moaned rather loudly. It felt weird but it was starting to feel better.

"Shhh. Remember Kurt, Finn, and their parents are just downstairs." Sam said as he held the back of Blaine's head and pushed it down at the bed to shh him. "How does it feel?"

"I'll get use to it! Push it in more!" Blaine panted.

"You've been a bad boy Blaine! Coming into this room unannounced." Sam said and slapped Blaine's ass while pushing himself in more.

"Mm!" Blaine moaned as he dug his face deeper into the bed and clenched the sheets tighter. "Uh that felt good! Punish me more, I've been such a naughty boy!" Blaine said and Sam spanked his ass again and pushed himself in farther. The two boys were enjoying the role-playing. Sam pushed his dick all the way into Blaine. "Oh oh!" Blaine groaned loudly.

"Shh shh shhh." Sam said and leaned forward and kissed the warbler's back. "Now you are being a good boy, taking my nice big cock!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Blaine moaned. Sam pulled out and went back in. "Mm, yeah!" Sam thrust his hips at a normal speed and then went faster, going deep each time. "Oh fuck!"

Sam leaned forward and rested on Blaine as he humped him and kissed his back. "Sh, we need to stay quiet. I know it feels good but just moan a little quieter." Sam whispered and wrapped his arms around Blaine and humped him hard and fast.

"Oh Sam!" Blaine panted as he extended his arm back and groped Sam's ass. Blaine turned his head and the two teen boys kiss yet again. That kiss turned into vigorously making out. Sam thrust his hips as fast as he could and Blaine moaned in pleasure. "Sam, do you want me to ride you?"

"I'm really close so I'm fine!" Sam panted as he began to sweat. "Oh god! Here I cum!"

"Oh yeah come on! Give me it all!" Blaine groaned.

"Mm Blaine, oh fuck! Uh!" Sam moaned as he had his orgasm. After a few deep thrusts Sam pulled out of Blaine and discarded the condoms. Blaine sat up on the bed and Sam walked over to him and kissed him. "How did your first time feel dude?"

"Amazing!" Blaine said and stood up and made out with the hot blonde.

"Good! Did you learn your lesson though?"

"Yes, barge into rooms that aren't mine!" Blaine joked and they smiled before Sam pushed Blaine back on the bed and climbed on the bed and sucked him. "Oh Sam!" Blaine moaned as he got hard yet again.

"Well I figured we have a few more minutes until you should get downstairs to Kurt's room." Sam said while he jerked Blaine's dick. Sam knelt on the foot of the bed as he jerked Blaine off and rested on his other arm. Blaine caressed both of Sam's arms as he was being pleasured.

"You're getting hard again too!" Blaine sat up, licked his hand, and started jerking Sam off.

"Mm!" The blonde teen said before leaning forward and softly kissing his new friend. That soft kiss turned into a vigorous make out session just like before. They moaned while they jerked the other off and fought for dominance with their tongues. They groped each other's chests with their free hand for minutes. Then Sam tilted his head back and moaned in pure pleasure as he had his orgasm. "Oh fuck!" Sam moaned while looking up at the ceiling. He shot his load all over Blaine's legs, cock, and chest while he thrust his own hips forward and back.

"What a big load!" Blaine exclaimed and kissed Sam while Sam jerked him off still. Then a knock at the door interrupted them. "Shit!" Blaine said quietly and they both hopped off the bed.

"It's Finn I'm sure." Sam said and picked up the throw pillow and covered his junk with it and unlocked the door and opened it. Finn walked in and closed and locked the door.

"Blaine, Kurt is helping with the dishes so he should be done in a couple minutes so I would get down there." Finn said. Blaine was hiding behind the bed with just his head looking over.

"Ok." Blaine stood up holding a blanket over his member.

"Oh God guys, these two sights got me hard as hell." Finn said and they noticed his growing bulge.

"You want me to get rid of it?" Blaine asked seductively as he walked towards Finn, dropping the blanket. "I mean you did lead me here so you deserve it." Blaine knelt down in front of Finn and stroked his clothed boner.

"Oh fuck dude!"

"Wait until you see his dick Blaine! It's like both of ours put together." Sam said and walked over to Finn and kissed him. Finn started to stroke Sam but he shuddered. "I literally just cam before you knocked."

Blaine unbuttoned and un-zippered Finn's jeans and pulled them down. "Oh yeah that is big!" Blaine moaned as he saw the full on tent the boner made through the underwear.

"Blaine, I do not want to say this but you should really get going." Finn said.

"Oh god I wish there was a way that I could get a little longer with you two." Blaine said and stood up.

"I wish there was too!" Finn moaned.

"I'll be right back!" Blaine said while getting his clothes back on.

"Dude how?" Sam asked.

"I'm really horny so I'm going to tell Kurt that I left my phone at Dalton and then go park my car around the corner and come back here." Blaine said.

"Is it really worth it? We could just try some things later." Finn said.

"It's worth it!" Blaine said with his eyes on Finn's raging boner. "You two do things until I get back! Oh god, I'm so glad this happened." Blaine said and left the room. He went downstairs to find Kurt just finishing the dishes. "Kurt, I just realized I left my phone at Dalton. I'm going to go get it and I'll be right back."

"Oh. Ok. See you soon! Do you want me to go with you?" Kurt asked.

"No its fine. See you soon!" Blaine said and left the house, got in his car, and drove around the corner and parked on the street. He ran back to the house and climbed up the tree outside of Finn's window. Finn opened up the window and pulled him in. He shut the window and the blinds. Blaine immediately got on his knees and sucked Finn, who was naked now. "Oh Sam you were not kidding about this huge cock!"

"I know!" Sam said and crotched down and rubbed Blaine's back. Sam kissed Blaine's neck and started lifting his shirt up. Blaine stopped sucking and lifted his arms up so Sam could take the shirt off.

"Yeah Blaine, suck my big cock again!" Finn moaned and Blaine went back to sucking it and took it all the way into his mouth and down his throat. "Oh yeah!" Finn moaned and Blaine choked a little but he loved sucking that huge dick. Sam stroked Blaine's clothed member as he sucked Finn. "Yeah, that's it Blaine!"

Blaine stood up and kissed Finn's lips while Sam pulled his pants and underwear down and off. Sam knelt down and sucked Blaine and jerked Finn while those two made out. Then the blonde boy switched to sucking on Finn and jerking Blaine. "Sam that feels good!" Blaine moaned in between kissing Finn.

"Yeah Sam, you're being a good boy!" Finn said and bent over and kissed Sam. Then he laid down and sucked Sam's cock as the blonde teen knelt. Sam sucked Blaine while he was being sucked. "Stand up and we will get on the bed." Finn demanded as he stood up. Blaine and Sam stood up next to him and they held each other and took turns making out with one another. "Come on!" Finn panted and slapped both of their asses and laid on his bed. Blaine laid in between Finn's legs and sucked his cock while Sam rubbed his back. Then Sam grinded up against Blaine's ass while he moaned. The blonde teen pushed the warbler's head up and down on the tall teen's cock. "Oh yeah!" Sam laid on Blaine and kissed him while jerking Finn off. Then the blonde boy went to sucking his friend off. Blaine turned over while under Sam and slipped lower down and put his dick in his mouth. Sam thrust his hips fast, banging Blaine's head against the side of the bed, while the warbler held Sam's butt cheeks firmly. The three naked teen boys stayed like this for about a minute until they switched positions. Blaine sucked Finn, who sucked Sam while Sam sucked Blaine; the three naked boys were in a circle on the bed. For minutes they stayed like this, occasionally jerking instead of sucking and looking at who was sucking them. Blaine jerked Finn off rapidly as he licked the tip of his member and stared at Finn's facial expressions while sucking Sam. "I'm so happy you came back Blaine, this feels so good!" Finn groaned as he extended his arm that wasn't jerking Sam off down and rubbed Blaine's head.

"I'm happy I came back too!" Blaine smiled up at Finn before going back to taking his member down his throat.

"Oh Blaine, if you don't want me to shoot in your mouth you better stop now!" Finn moaned but Blaine did not stop, in fact he went faster and deeper. This warbler wanted to taste and swallow Finn's entire load. Blaine played with the tall teen's ball sack as he sucked him and Finn soon moaned in pleasure yet again. "Oh fuck!" Finn moaned pretty loudly as he shot his pelvis towards the ceiling and felt the amazing feeling take over his body. He shot his big load into Blaine's mouth and down his throat, barely hearing a gag from him, only moans. "Oh yes! Oh shit!" Finn moaned as he finished his orgasm.

"That was so good Finn! Oh Sam, I'm about to shoot so stop sucking me if you don't want it in your…" Blaine moaned but couldn't finish the sentence because Sam too wanted cum in his mouth. "Oh crap!" Blaine moaned and tilted his head up to the ceiling with his eyes shut tight while he felt his orgasm coming on. "Oh yeah!" Blaine moaned as he released his load into Sam's mouth and down his throat. Sam too barely gagged but he moaned in delight because he liked swallowing his new friend's cum. Sam sat up and kissed Blaine while Finn jerked his blonde friend off.

"That was amazing! Finn you really don't have to get me off, Blaine and me both cam twice." Sam said while rubbing the back of Finn's head.

"I want to taste you!" Finn moaned.

"Even now after you just cam?"

"Yeah! You need it!" Finn said as he caressed Sam's chest with one hand and jerked him off with the other. Sam smiled and took Finn's head and brought it to his and kissed him.

"Thank you!" Sam said and moved to the head of the bed and laid his head down on the pillows as Finn laid down in between his legs and sucked him. "Mm Finn!" Blaine laid next to Sam and made out with him as he groped his chest. Seconds later Sam felt the amazing feeling his friends felt not even minutes ago. "Oh fuck! Oh yeah, mm, Finn here I cum!" Sam moaned and shot his load down Finn's throat as he moaned as well. Blaine kissed down Sam's chest as the blonde's orgasm ended. "That was amazing Finn!" He panted. Finn came up and licked his lips before kissing his friend. Blaine kissed his friend's stepbrother's back while Sam and Finn made out.

"That was great!" Finn whispered and then looked at Blaine. "Now as for you." The quarterback pushed Blaine onto his back and laid on top of him and made out with the warbler. Sam laid on his side next to Blaine and kissed his cheek and then Finn's. Then Blaine turned his head and kissed Sam while Finn kissed their new friend's cheek. Then the tall teen and the blonde teen made out while Blaine turned his head and kissed the sides of their faces. Finn rolled off of them panting and sweating. Sam rubbed Blaine's chest and kissed him as they calmed down.

"Well I better get going but I do not want to!" Blaine said and got off the bed.

"Come take a shower in my bathroom with us first!" Finn said and stood up and lightly slapped Blaine's ass.

Blaine tilted his head back and moaned at the feel of his butt being smacked. "Ok, but a quick one!" Finn grinded up against the back of Blaine, Blaine tilted his head back and kissed the tall boy while extending his arm behind him and held his hand on Finn's head. Finn wrapped his arms around Blaine and caressed his chest while they made out. Sam walked in front of Blaine and took his lips from Finn and made out with him as he grinded up against the front of Blaine. "This feels good but we need to get into that shower." Blaine moaned, not wanting to come out from the middle of this hot sandwich but he must so he could get back to Kurt. The three boys went to the connecting bathroom and Finn turned on the hot water.

"It's small but we can fit!" Finn said and the three climbed in, they have to share the warm water. Sam shampooed Blaine off and then pushed him under the water to rinse his hair off. Then Blaine stepped on the other side of the water and Finn shampooed Sam off and then he rinsed his hair off. Blaine stepped to Finn and shampooed him off and then pulled him under the water close to him and the suds dripped off of Finn and down his body and Blaine's. Then Finn and Sam soaped Blaine off, each taking a side of him. Finn sucked his new friend while him and the blonde teen were crouched down soaping his legs off.

"Oh Finn, I don't think I have time for this!" Blaine moaned regrettably.

"One more time!" Finn moaned. Sam stuck the bar of soap up Blaine's ass a little and the warbler moaned. He didn't say anything because he did want this. Sam licked the warbler's ball sack while the tall teen sucked Blaine.

"This feels so good! The soap too!" Blaine groaned. With that Sam put it deeper in the ass. "Oh shit!" Sam stood up, holding the soap in place, and made out with Blaine yet again. Blaine turned his upper body towards Sam and put one arm around his wet hot naked body and he placed the other hand on Sam's shoulder while Sam groped Blaine's chest with his free hand, rubbing down and up the chest. About a minute later Blaine felt himself ready to experience another orgasm. "Oh god!" Blaine moaned. "I'm cumming!"

"Yeah shoot it in Finn's mouth!" Sam moaned and rubbed Blaine all around his pelvic area while sticking the soap in a little farther.

"Holy fuck that's good! Oh fuck!" Blaine moaned loudly and shot another load and Finn swallowed it all while moaning. Finn stood up and kissed Blaine who did not want to leave still. "I'm going to make you both cum before I go. Just to thank you for this and how amazing it felt." Blaine knelt down and Finn and Sam stood on either side of him. He took Finn's cock in his mouth yet again while jerking Sam off. Finn smacked Sam's ass and in return Sam slapped his as they turned their heads to face one another and they made out while holding each other's butts. The other hand that wasn't holding the butts was used to grope the other's chest while being pleasured. Blaine switched on and off from sucking Sam and jerking Finn to sucking Finn and jerking Sam. "Each of you needs to tell me when you are going to cum because I want to swallow both of your loads." Blaine said while jerking both of them and looking up at them.

"I'm really close!" Sam moaned and rubbed his hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine started sucking Sam fast and deep while jerking Finn off. Finn rubbed his hand up and down Sam's six-pack while Sam began to moan. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Sam moaned while Finn kissed his shoulder, caressed his abs, and at the very last second stuck a couple fingers up his ass. "Oh shit!" That feeling made Sam shoot his load straight down the kneeling teen's throat.

Seeing his friend experience so much pleasure sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. "Uh Blaine, I'm about to cum too!" Finn moaned and Sam did the same things Finn did to him and that made the tall boy shoot a heavy load down Blaine's throat just in time because Blaine had just switched to Finn. Blaine stood up after swallowing both loads pretty close together. He gave each of them a kiss and stepped out of the shower and started drying off. "Thanks dude!" Finn said and patted Blaine on the back from the shower.

"Yes, thank you, I'm glad you joined." Sam panted and patted him on the back.

"I am too! That was amazing!" Blaine panted. "Are you two staying up here?"

"Yeah, we are gonna soap ourselves off." Finn said.

"Damn I don't know if I can be downstairs knowing something like this is happening up here, that's a sin." Blaine said and then laughed.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Sinn would be your couple name if you were together." Blaine said.

Sam and Finn chuckled. "Well, try not to think about it!" Sam said.

"And anyway, you know where I live!" Finn winked.

"Yeah, thanks!" Blaine said and left the bathroom, put his clothes on, climbed back out the window, went to his car, and drove it back into the driveway. As he got out of the car he saw Sam locking the window and Finn walked over and made out with him, both of them in their towels. Finn closed the blinds and Blaine smiled because that experience was amazing and it was probably one of the best nights of his life.

_**I will start to post things about my stories, like when they will be or when I hope they are updated, at the bottom of my profile page, so just go to my profile for when I plan on updating this. I will update that section of my profile regularly.**_


	10. Finn and Puck Sam and Mike

_Sorry for the longer wait then I originally said. I think I have writer's block so I'm going to put what I have of chapter 10 up and then when I finish what I planned to have in one chapter (9 through 11 was suppose to just chapter 9) I will update as chapter 11. The author notes at the end of this chapter are pretty important._

_**I always read the chapter again before I update it but I didn't yet for this. I have work soon but I really wanted to get this up so there may be grammatical and spelling errors. I will read this eventually and fix the ones I notice. Feel free to tell me any errors you noticed in this chapter or really in any of my writing. Thank you and enjoy! **_

Later that night Sam went to Mike's and Finn stayed home because Puck wanted to hang out. "Hey Puck! Come on up!" Finn said as he answered his front door. Then he walked upstairs and as soon as he got in his room, Puck closed and locked the door and pushed Finn backwards onto the bed. Puck climbed on him and kissed him. "Whoa dude, what they hell? I thought you wanted to hang out!"

"Well, I've been wanting to sit on you since earlier today. And to be honest it's all I could think about. God that's stupid… and gay but I really want you in me again. I am not a fan of this gay sex stuff, but then again I am because it feels so fucking good!" Puck said and then kissed Finn again. Finn sat up and pushed Noah back a little. Puck stood up in between Finn's legs.

"You really want this?" Finn asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Puck said and took his shirt off. He grabbed Finn's head and pushed it against one of his nipples. Finn sucked Noah's nipple hard as Puck pressed Finn's head up against his chest. Puck pulled his friend's head back and pressed his face against his other nipple. Finn pushed Puck's pants down to the ground and he kicked them off. Puck backed up and took his underwear off, letting his member flap out freely.

"Holy shit!" Finn exclaimed as he stared at Puck's naked body yet again. Finn grabbed Noah and pulled him towards him. With Finn still sitting on the side of the bed, Puck sat on the clothed boy and they made out. Finn ran his hands down Puck's bare back as Puck thrust his hips, grinding Finn's clothed member. Puck took Finn's shirt off and then goes back to making out with him. A few seconds later he climbed off of Finn and pulled his pants and underwear off. Puck immediately sucks Finn's erect member. "Hell yeah dude!" Puck came up seconds later and grabbed a condom and lube and got it situated.

"Ready for me to sit on that thing?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to be inside you again!" Finn moaned and laid back on the bed. Puck put his legs on each side of Finn and sat on his member while facing him.

"Oh shit!" Puck moaned as he lowered himself onto Finn. His tall friend was bigger then Mike and he was bigger then Puck remembered from the first time. "Oh fuck!"

"Oh yeah!" Finn said as he rubbed his hands on his friend's thighs.

"Mm!" Puck groaned as he lowered himself all the way on Finn's dick, taking it as deep as it could go. Puck tilted his head up to the ceiling with his eyes closed the whole time he was lowering himself the first time. Finn rubbed his hands up the side of Puck's torso while the bad boy started humping his friend slowly.

"I'm so in love with you!" Finn said. Puck looked his friend in the face in shock. Finn chuckled. "I'm kidding, I wanted to scare you!"

"Asshole." Puck said and then Finn thrust his hips from the bottom. "Uh! Do you want every hookup to be about punishment because I'll make that happen after that?"

"Are you saying you didn't love when I shoved my cock up your ass?"

"It felt really good, you know what just shut up." Puck said and humped him faster. Finn sat up and held Noah as he rode his cock. Finn kissed Puck slowly and then made out with him. Noah tilted his head back after a few seconds and Finn softly kissed his neck and the top of his chest. "Mm! Uh!" Finn laid back down and stroked Noah's cock while he was being humped rapidly.

"Uh Puck, keep going dude!" Finn moaned while Noah humped him and caressed his chest. He stopped stroking his friend and caressed his chest instead.

"Holy fuck! You are so big, it feels so fucking good though!" Puck moaned as he rode the cock hard and fast, taking every inch of it inside him and making the bed squeak while he was at it.

"Tell me that I'm big again!" Finn said.

"You are so fucking big! It makes my tight hole feel so fucking good!" Puck grunted.

"Fuck yeah!" Finn said and thrust his hips from the bottom rapidly.

"Uh, uh, oh fuck!" Puck moaned as Finn fucked him hard and fast from below. The tall teen sat up and pressed his lips firmly against the bad boy's and stuck his tongue far into his mouth. He still thrust his hips from below while he made out vigorously with his friend. They sweated and fucked like this for a couple more minutes until Finn had yet another amazing orgasm.

"Oh shit, I'm c…" Finn moaned and shot his load. "Uh uh uh uh uh!" He moaned with every thrust inside his friend. As his orgasm ended he made out passionately with Noah before pulling out from under him. "That was great! It seems that every orgasm I have with you boys is just… great! I'm really glad Mr. Schue got me into this and that we continued the sex!"

"Ok stop acting girly, I need to cum dude!"

"I'll give you a blowjob if you want, I'll even swallow."

"I'd rather fuck that ass of yours. And by I'd rather I mean I am going to fuck that ass." Puck said. "But if you want my cock down your throat then you can have it for a minute!" The bad boy knelt above Finn's chest and Finn crooked his neck up and sucked his friend's dick. It wasn't long until Puck was thrusting his hips rapidly, making Finn take it all so fast. "Yeah, take that fucking cock!" He held Finn's head and shoved it back and forth, making his member go up and down Finn's throat. The tall teen was getting use to sucking cock by now so he was very good at deep throat. Puck pulled Finn's hair back. "You like my dick in your mouth?"

"Yeah! And you're really rough!"

"I've always been that way!"

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Finn flirted and Puck pushed his head back onto his member. Finn caressed the bad boy's ass while he was getting face fucked hard and fast.

"Oh yeah, you love my dick!" Puck moaned and Finn slapped his ass with both hands. Puck pulled out and cock slapped Finn hard in the face.

"Uh!" Finn moaned.

Puck grabbed Finn's hair and pulled it so he was facing him. "Every time you slap my ass you get a cock slap. Do you understand?" Puck asked and Finn nodded slightly. Puck pressed his lips against his, he was kissing him very roughly it was almost more like biting. Finn slapped Puck's ass again and Noah straightened back up and cock slapped him again. Finn smiled and slapped his friend's ass and Noah cock slapped him in the face again. "Do you like getting cock slapped?"

"It hurts for the most part, I was just messing with you!"

"Well I actually kind of like getting my ass slapped like that!"

Finn smiled and slapped his friend's ass again. "Yeah you like that!" Then Finn pushed Puck's hips towards him, taking his member again. Finn gripped Puck's ass and pushed it back and forth rapidly, he really wanted to taste Puck's cum tonight, especially because he enjoyed Blaine's and Sam's so much. Then the quarterback grabbed his teammate and threw him at the head of the bed on his back, his head resting on the pillows. Finn sucked him with his hand around the bottom of the shaft.

"Uh yeah dude! In a minute I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

"Come on, I want to swallow your load!" Finn said while jerking him off.

"I get it my way during sex, especially gay sex!" Puck said and lightly slapped Finn's face with his hand.

"Fine! You can fuck my ass!" Finn said and sucked his friend again. Several seconds later Puck put his hands on Finn's shoulders and pushed him onto his back. Puck grabbed a condom and lube and put it on himself.

"Lay on your stomach off the side of the bed." He demanded. Finn stood off the bed and then, with his feet on the ground he laid on his stomach. "Good job!" Puck said and stood behind him. He slapped his friend's ass hard, which made Finn moan loudly. Noah extended his arm back again and spanked him again.

"Oh fuck!"

"Yeah, you deserved that spanking for trying to control me." Puck groaned. Then he put lube on his fingers and stuck them up Finn's butt. Puck pulled his fingers in and out of Finn in a very fast member, fingering him well.

"Oh god!" Finn moaned.

"Oh yeah!" Puck slapped Finn's ass with his other hand and then slapped him again instantly. Puck pulled his fingers out of his friend and then cock slapped the rim of his ass a few times. Then he started to insert his member into the tall teen's hole.

"Uh!" Finn moaned, his hole hungry for Noah's dick. Without much of a warning, Puck pushed his whole length in quickly. "Oh fuck!" Finn moaned as he dug his face into his bed and clenched the sheet hard, almost ripping them. Noah did not start off slow; once he got in he started humping rapidly right away. "Ugh!" Finn repeatedly moaned for several seconds with his face still dug into the bed and his hands still holding onto those sheets for dear life. Puck leaned forward a little and rested one leg on the bed while he stood on the other one.

"Oh yeah, this feels so good!"

"Oh yeah!" Finn agreed, finally bringing his face to the side. The bed creaked more then ever as the bad boy fucked his friend hard and fast. Finn was louder then ever with his moans, he thought it could be because Puck initially surprised him with shoving his member in him so quickly. But he also knew Burt, Carole, and Kurt went out for desert with Blaine so he could be louder then usual in an empty house.

"Get on your knees!" Puck demanded and, still inside him, they changed to Finn being on his knees on the bed with Puck behind him. Puck knelt on one knee behind his buddy and continued thrusting his hips rapidly. Puck bent over far enough to kiss Finn's back as he humped him. Noah wrapped his arms around Finn and groped his chest while softly kissing his back. "Mm! Uh!" He moaned as he felt his entire length go in and out of his friend's butt. "Uh, uh!" Puck moaned as he felt that outstanding feeling course through him. "Uh Finn I'm cumming!" He moaned as he straightened back up and tilted his head toward the ceiling, he thrust his hips five hard times as he cam. "Fuck!" He moaned very loudly as he finished cumming. "That felt so fucking good!" The badass panted as he discarded his and Finn's condom in the bathroom.

"It was definitely a fun time!" Finn panted as he laid on his back on the bed, his dick partially hard again. Puck walked back in.

"Yes it was!"

"Dude, I'm going to go out soon, do you want to play some COD for a little bit?" Finn asked, knowing he wouldn't get another round of sex, especially when Puck just cam and wouldn't be horny for a while.

"Sure, I'll whoop your ass in that too!" Puck said and they chuckled. They got dressed and played the video game for a little while.

Sam was in Mike's basement with him playing video games as well. Sam didn't know how to start fooling around with Mike, it just seemed to happen with the Mr. Schue and his buddies. But he knew that Mike was into it because Mr. Schue told him they did it and that he was a great rider. Sam just needed to do something to start it, he was really horny for that dancer's ass even though he has had a lot of sex lately, today especially. Mike beat him as Sam was dreaming about fucking the hot dancing Asian. "Damn it, you beat me!" Sam said and threw the remote at the ground and it ended up on the other side of Mike. Sam thought he could reach his hand over, grab the remote and rub it on his friend's crotch on the way back. So he leaned over Mike, very close to him, and grabbed the remote and on the way back he ran the remote slowly over Mike's crotch without making it too obvious. It worked because he noticed something move in Mike's pants but he immediately put his controller over his growing erection. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" Sam said and stood up and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and waited a few seconds and opened it again silently. He saw Mike's hand in his own pants, fixing his junk, Sam got slightly hard at the sight.

Mike thought about getting naked so when his hot friend gets back they would fuck. But then he thought about the possibility that that was just an accident and Sam didn't do any of that on purpose. He didn't want to be too forward so he decided to watch for more potential hints and maybe drop some of his own throughout the night. Sam came back in and sat next to his friend again. "How did everything go?" Mike asked and then regretted it the second he did because who asks that? He was just too nervous.

"Good!" Sam answered awkwardly. Then he thought of a way to get some of their clothes off. "Do you have any of the Just Dance games?"

"Yeah I actually do, but I do the real thing so I rarely play them, my cousin got me Just Dance."

"Let's play it! I sat down and played video games with Finn before I came here so I really want to get some exercise." Sam said and stood up.

"Ok sure!" Mike said, he knew they would get sweaty enough to take their shirts off. They danced to a few songs when they finally took their shirts off. The boys didn't only dance with their hands; they used their full body although they only held the Wii remote. They danced to another song and Mike beat Sam… he beat him each time. "Face it Sam, you will never beat me!" Mike panted and Sam took a glance at his shorts and caught a growing member.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Sam panted and lunged at Mike's lips. They feel backwards onto the couch as they made out and groped each other. Sam laid on top of Mike as the dancer grabbed his clothed butt cheeks and pushed them up and down, Sam grinded up against Mike. It didn't take Mike long to figure out that what he thought was correct, that Sam and Mr. Schue have been going at it, that's what he invited Sam over to find out and now he knew… and now he can enjoy some casual sex. Sam started to kiss down Mike's abs as he groped his chest.

"Oh Sam!" Mike moaned with a smile on. Sam kissed his member through his gym shorts. The blonde teen reached his and into one of the legs of Mike's shorts and gripped his pretty big dick. "Oh shit!" Mike moaned. Sam pushed the leg of the shorts up and put it over the cock.

"Commando huh?" Sam said and licked the tip of the dancer's dick.

"Oh fuck yes! And I am glad I did go commando!" Mike groaned.

"Me too!" Sam smiled up at his friend before taking his whole length in his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Mike moaned at the touch of Sam's wet mouth wrapped around his member. Sam sucked rapidly before taking his friend's shorts all the way off and throwing them to the other side of the room. Mike laid back on the couch as Sam straight up at the other side of the couch facing Mike with Mike's legs spread on either side of him. Sam started to jerk Mike off.

"There, I'm beating you right now!" Sam said and they laughed.

"Sam I want to ride you!" Mike exclaimed.

"I know, and I want to ride you! This is stupid of me though, I forgot condoms."

"My dad has some! I'll go up and get a few." Mike said and stood up and got his clothes on and ran upstairs.

Sam sighed in excitement as he took off his shorts and underwear. He turned off the TV and video games and went to turn off the lights. It was pitch black, Mike came back less than a minute later. He closed the door at the top of the stairs and put his clothes against the door tight and walked down. He couldn't see anything as he walked but he bumped into Sam, who was warm and bare-naked. They reached for each other's faces and kissed each other. Slowly they stumbled their way back to the couch, the only light was coming from the clock on the DVD player and the little red dot indicating the gaming system was off. Mike laid Sam down on his back on the couch and laid on top of him, putting their lips together. They moaned as they rubbed their warm, naked, and in shape bodies together, their cocks grinding up against one another. "I want you to ride me Mike!" Sam whispered faintly. Mike smiled and kneeled down on the ground and sucked the blonde teen's cock. He opened the condom and put it on his friend before applying lube to his dick as well. Mike stood up and put some lube on and in his ass before sitting on the erect and ready cock. "Uh!" Sam moaned as he caressed Mike's hard and sexy body. Mike started off slow to build the anticipation for his buddy.

"Oh Sam!" Mike moaned quietly before speeding up. Then using his dancing hips strategically, he humped Sam hard and fast. He used his legs and hips to jump up and down on Sam's dick, taking the member all the way inside him and loving every minute of it.

"Holy shit!" Sam moaned in disbelief that this was actually happening like this. Mr. Schue was right, Mike is great and being a dancer makes him so much better. The couch cushions made little squeaky noises with ever motion Mike made. The dancer made the dick go as deep as it could and then he thrust his hips forwards and backwards. "Oh yeah Mike!" Sam licked his hand and stroked Mike's erect cock with it.

"Uh!" Mike moaned and rested on his arms behind him. He trusted his hips up to the air and down as rapidly as ever, his skin hitting Sam's and making the big banging sound.

"Uhhhhh Mike! This feels so freaking good!" Sam moaned as he groped Mike's thighs. Mike humped him hard and fast for another minute until he leaned forward and made out with the blonde boy.

"Uh, uh!" Mike moaned as he road his friend.

"I'm really close to shooting!" Sam panted. Mike sat straight and humped him like that rapidly as they groped each other's chests. "Oh fuck! Fuck, I'm… uh!" Sam released his load and it felt as amazing as ever, especially because of who was humping him. Sam smiled as he panted after finishing his orgasm. "Oh god!" Sam wiped his forehead before turning Mike on his back and pulling out of him. Sam was in doggy style over him and made out with the dancer. He took the condom off and threw it at the ground. Mike reached up and stroked the remaining drops out of Sam onto his chest. "Uh!" Sam shuddered because he was still very sensitive. Mike caressed Sam's chest before the blonde boy started kissing down Mike's chest. He knelt in between Mike's legs and sucked his cock.

"Oh yeah!" The dancer moaned as he rubbed his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam straightened up and stroked Mike's member. "I'm gonna ride you in a second but I won't be as good as you but I really like doing it!"

"That's ok, I'm sure it will be great! Oh and I love riding too!" Mike said and put a condom on himself. Sam put some lube on Mike's dick. "Turn around and lean over the arm of the couch." Mike said and Sam bent over the arm of the couch. Mike stuck his tongue up Sam's hungry hole as he stretched the butt cheeks apart. "I'm going to do you like this for a little bit and then you can ride me!" Mike said as he stuck two fingers into Sam's ass.

"Ok, I'm so ready for you!" Sam moaned. Mike positioned himself behind Sam with his dick at the entrance to Sam. Sam was leaning on his hands, which were on the ground as his ass was sticking up in the air on the arm of the couch; it was like doggy style except Sam was hanging half off the couch. Mike maneuvered his member into his friend's ass while they both moaned. Again the dancer used his hips to his abilities and thrust them back and forth, hard and fast. Mike had his hands on Sam's back as he humped him, his ball sack hitting Sam's thighs with every thrust. "Uh! Oh yeah!" Sam moaned. Mike thrust his hips as rapidly as he could. "Uh, uh, uh!"

"Oh yeah that's good!" Mike moaned as he thrust his dick in and out of his friend's ass. Sam pushed back more so he was fully on the couch in doggy style. Mike took a hold of the blonde boy's hips as he fucked him.

"Oh Mike, you are so freaking good at this!" Sam groaned and reached his arm behind him and grabbed Mike's thigh.

"Oh yeah!" Mike moaned and rested on Sam's back and wrapped his arms around Sam while humping him very quickly. "Mm!" He moaned as their warm bodies rubbed against each other. Sam turned his head and Mike turned his and kissed his friend while groping his chest and flawless abs with his hands.

"Your cock feels so good deep inside me!" Sam moaned.

"I know, it feels so good to me too!" Mike whispered and kissed Sam's back before straightening back up, grabbing his friend's shoulders, and thrusting rapidly yet again. "Lay on your back on the armrest!" Mike said and pulled out. Sam laid on the armrest, which was pretty big, and put his legs in the air. Mike maneuvered his way into him again and went right back to thrusting his hips super fast.

"Mm!" Sam moaned as he reached in front of him and ran his hands down Mike's rock hard and perfect abs. Mike slapped his hand down gently on one of Sam's breasts and groped it. Then with his other hand he did the same thing before squeezing the nipples. "Oh!" Then the dancer rubbed both hands down each side of the blonde boy's chest. He caressed around his friend's dick and up his legs, which were resting on his shoulders. Mike kissed each one of Sam's legs while he thrust slow and then picked up the speed again. Mike ran his hands down Sam's legs, around his penis, back up his six-pack, to his breasts, and up until his hands rested gently near his neck, not squeezing it, just resting on his collar bone. Mike leaned over and kissed Sam as he humped him, Sam holding his legs up high in the air. Sam rubbed his hands down Mike's back until both of his hands squeezed the dancer's butt cheeks. Mike kissed Sam's neck as his ass was being fondled. He kept softly kissing all around Sam's collar bone as he felt Sam move one hand up his back and the other in the middle of his ass so part of his hand was on each butt cheek

"Oh Sam, this feels so good!" Mike whispered as he rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam kissed the top of Mike's head as he felt the boy's member penetrating him fully.

"It's so good!" Sam panted as he put one hand on the back of his friend's head and the other stayed on his butt. Mike went back to vigorously making out with the blonde teen with his hands on each side of Sam's face. Mike stood back up and thrust his hips like that again with Sam's legs back on his shoulders.

"Oh shit! I'm getting close, ready to ride me?" Mike asked.

"Oh yes!" Sam moaned. Mike put Sam's legs to the side and wrapped his arms around him and picked him up for a few seconds. Mike sat down still inside Sam, who went right to riding his cock. Mike was laid back a little on the couch cushion as Sam was kneeling on top of him hopping up and down on his member.

"Oh yeah!" Mike moaned under his breath as he groped every inch of Sam's chest.

"Oh yeah baby!" Sam groaned as he humped up and down, his member flapping onto Mike's hard chest.

"I'm so fucking close!" Mike moaned as he took a hold of Sam's hip and pushed them up and down, helping Sam hump. Sam licked his hand and jerked himself off and bent over and kissed his friend again. He held one of Mike's cheeks with one hand and jerked himself off with the other, getting Mike so much closer to his climax. "Holy shit! Sam, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, oh fuck, I'm gonna…" Mike moaned in pleasure as he fucked Sam fast from below.

"Oh yeah!" Sam moaned.

"Oh fuck!" Mike moaned and leaned forward and sucked on Sam's chest and nipples as he thrust his hips from below. Mike held Sam as he finished his orgasm. He kissed the blonde boy while he slowed down his hip thrusting. "Uh, uh." Mike panted after finishing the best orgasm he has had. Sam and Mike held each other closely and tightly as they made out passionately. Seconds later Sam hopped off his friend, knelt down on the ground, took the condom off, and sucked Mike's cock dry. "Oh Sam!" Mike moaned as he got more sensitive. Sam licked the remaining cum off and out of Mike's dick while it got softer. Sam stood up after licking his lips. "I'll suck you off Sam if you want!"

"No dude it's fine, you just cam!"

"You deserve it! Get that cock up here!" Mike said. Sam put one foot up on the couch and the other remained on the ground and Mike instantly sucked him.

"Uh!" Sam moaned while he caressed his own chest. Mike rubbed a hand up Sam's chest and put his hand on Sam's while he took his friend's cock all the way down his throat. Mike set his other hand on Sam's leg, the one that was on the couch, and caressed it. Then he rubbed his hand back down his chest and jerked him off, taking a break from sucking.

"Come on Sam, cum in my mouth!" Mike moaned.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes! I want that cum so bad." Mike said before sucking him again. Sam put both of his hands on Mike's shoulders as he received the blowjob.

"Mmmm!" Sam moaned and began to thrust his hips back and forth rapidly. He heard moans escape Mike's mouth as he face fucked the dancer. Mike grabbed his friend's ass and pulled and pushed it rapidly. Sam looked down and noticed Mike was hard again. "Lay down, 69 now!" Sam said and they laid on their sides in the 69 position. They sucked each other's cocks while their hands held the other's ass. Mike thrust his hips as he bobbed his head back and forth on Sam's cock at the same time. "Mm!" Sam moaned as he performed great deep throat on Mike. The dancer put a couple fingers up Sam's butt, which made the blonde moan. Those fingers triggered the beginning of Sam's climax. "Uhhh! Uhhhh, uh, uhhh!" Sam moaned and blew his load into Mike's mouth.

"Mmm!" Mike moaned as he swallowed the sticky cum, gagging only a little. He actually liked the taste of his cum.

"Uh, uh!" Sam groaned as he finished his orgasm. Mike took it out of his mouth and jerked some last drops out of his blonde friend. Sam laid on his back and Mike knelt over Sam's chest and jerked himself off at Sam's face. "Cum all over my face Mike!" He groaned as he caressed the hot Asian's thighs. "Yeah! Come on Chang, cum all over my face."

"Oh fuck!"

"Yeah! Give it all to me!" Sam moaned.

"Uh!" Mike moaned and shot strings of cum all over Sam's face. Sam kept his mouth open and felt warm drops of cum land all over his face, in his mouth, and even some on his hair. "Oh yeah!"

"Mm!" Sam moaned as he rubbed Mike's back. Mike hopped off of Sam.

"Let me get something to wipe off your face." Mike said.

"You can use my shirt, it's over there somewhere." Sam said and Mike picked it up and wiped his dick off and then Sam's face. With the shirt over the blonde boys eyes, the dancer kissed his lips. Sam smiled, threw the shirt, wrapped his arms around Mike's upper back, and kissed him back as Mike sat on the side of the couch. "Ok now let's go back to being normal straight boys and play some video games." Sam chuckled and Mike chuckled as well.

"That was amazing though!" Mike said and walked to get his clothes.

"Yes it was!" Sam said as he got his clothes on. Mike turned the lights on and walked up the stairs and got his clothes from in front of the door. He went back downstairs, got them on, and the two friends went back to playing video games until Sam had to go to Mr. Schue's.

At Finn's, Puck and Finn were finishing playing video games. "Dude, I have to go somewhere in a few minutes so you better get home!" Finn said as he put the controllers away and turned off the game.  
"Dude, can I talk to you, bro to bro?"

"You didn't get my girlfriend pregnant again did you?" Finn joked.

"No!" Puck said and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"So the sex… between each other, um, and the other boys, it feels really good and I hate talking about it and my feelings but thank you for not getting down on me about it." Puck said, barely making eye contact with his buddy.

"Well why would I get down on you if we are all doing it? I enjoy it too obviously, Sam enjoys it, Mr. Schue enjoys it…"

"Mike enjoys it!"

"What, really?"

"Yeah, him and I did it earlier… a few times!"

"Wow!"

"Finn, he's great at riding, you know, because he's a great dancer probably."

"So I guess I'm a horrible rider." Finn said and Puck smiled and nodded. "Hey!" Finn said and tackled his friend, they rolled around on the bed fake fighting and chuckling. They stopped and sat up awkwardly, both of them with raging boners.

"Um anyway, I've tried stopping this whole sex with you boys thing a few times and obviously that doesn't work. I wish it did because… I don't even know, I guess I'm just not a badass if I'm doing it with boys."

"Dude it's just sex, a fun time for us. Nobody has feelings for any of the other boys, I mean we are all friends but there are no romantic feelings. It feels good and that is all, plus we can pretty much get it whenever we want."

"Yeah you're right, but I still think I should stop it before feelings develop, I mean one of you boys being in love with me, I'm never going to fall for you guys." Puck said.

"And we won't fall for you or each other. It's just sex! And by the way you still are a badass when you are having sex because you take control and you have it your way."

"Yeah!" Puck agreed. "Speaking of that, suck my dick before you go. I'll even let you swallow my load."

"Sure, see you didn't have to try to charm me or be romantic, since we are just friends we can just get right to it. And another time I will have to prove to you that I'm still a good rider even though I suck at dancing." Finn said and pushed Puck playfully. Puck tackled him again and they tumbled off the bed, Puck landed on top of Finn, Noah's boner sticking into his friend's thigh. Puck took his shirt off and then the two teen boys stood up kissing as they rubbed their clothed erections against each other's. Puck took Finn's shirt off and then unbuckled his own pants and pulled them down. Finn grabbed at Noah's erection through his underwear as they made out. Puck sat on the bed with his back against the headboard while Finn took his own jeans off, leaving his underwear on. Finn grabbed the waistband of his friend's underwear and pulled them off from under him. Finn got on the bed in between his legs and sucked him.

Puck let out a sigh of pleasure as he held his friend's head. "Oh yeah Finn!" Finn stroked the dick and licked down the shaft and sucked on the ball sack. "Uh!" Noah caressed his own abs with one hand while his friend pleasured him. Finn held the bottom of Noah's shaft and sucked him. "Oh that feels good." Puck grabbed under Finn's arms and pulled him up to his lips. They made out for several seconds and Puck grabbed at Finn's clothed dick, which made a full on tent in his underwear and was just waiting to get out.

"I'm not gonna cum, I'm going out so I just want to suck you off." Finn said.

"I'll just suck you for a minute." Puck said and Finn took his cock out of the fly of his underwear and leaned on the headboard of his bed and put his member into his friend's mouth. Puck sucked him, putting his head as back as he could and then forward. He grabbed the cock out of his mouth. "Fuck me rough against the headboard!" Finn put his dick back into Puck's mouth and thrust his hips hard, banging Puck's head against the headboard and banging the bed against the wall. Noah grabbed each side of Finn's fly and ripped his underwear off and threw it to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned, not caring that the boy ripped his underwear. Puck grabbed his friend's ass while Finn pounded him against the headboard. Finn crawled back in between Noah's legs and sucked him again.

"Oh Finn, I'm already so close!" Puck moaned as he rubbed his hands on Finn's shoulders. Finn looked up and Puck as he took the cock out of his mouth and stroked it.

"Yeah, shoot that load in my mouth." Finn said and put the tip of Puck's member in his mouth as he stroked the shaft.

"Uh, uh! I'm…" Puck moaned as he closed his eyes tightly and gripped the bed sheets. His hips twitched while Finn sucked on the whole member, awaiting the cum. "Oh fuck!" The bad boy moaned and finally shot his load into Finn's mouth. Finn licked all of the semen up and swallowed as much as he could while moaning. Finn smiled up at Puck, who was panting, as he stroked the remaining drops out of him. Finn climbed on top of Puck and made out with him. Noah pushed Finn next to him, got some lotion on his hand, and started jerking Finn off.

"Uh dude, I'm going out, I…" Finn didn't finish his sentence because it felt so good. Finn put his arm around Puck, who scooted in closer and rested his head on Finn's shoulder and watched his member.

"Yeah Finn!"

_You can check my profile about updates about any of my stories, so when I plan on updating this, how far I am, and any other information will be at the bottom of my profile page! So like how I told you when I updated last chapter that chapter 10 was coming later that night, that night I wrote at the bottom of my profile that it wasn't and I put a date of when I plan on getting it up. _

_This is a note that I've had at the bottom of my profile: _***THIS IS JUST A THOUGHT BUT I'M THINKING ABOUT TAKING A BREAK SOON FROM "BROCATION" AND "PUNISHMENT TURNED REWARD" TO FOCUS ON "THE KRYPTONITE LESSON" BECAUSE THAT IS GOING TO BE A VERY LONG LOVE STORY WITH A LOT OF DRAMA, TWISTS AND TURNS, AND ROMANCE. IT IS GOING TO BE MY BEST STORY IN MY OPINION, PLOT AND CHARACTER WISE AT LEAST, NOT IF YOU ARE JUST LOOKING FOR SEX SCENES, THERE WILL BE SEX BUT THERE WON'T BE AS MUCH (AND IT PROBABLY WON'T BE AS GRAPHIC) SEX AS IN MY OTHER STORIES.* And it won't be that long of a break, I'll probably just write "The Kryptonite Lesson", update it, write another chapter, update it and so on and so forth for a bunch of chapters. I'VE PRETTY MUCH DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM PTR AND "BROCATION" TO FOCUS ON TKL FOR A WHILE. There will be at least one more update of Brocation and PTR before I take the break though.**

_**THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE IS FOR THIS STORY, I'M GOING TO BE TAKING THAT POLL DOWN AND REPLACING IT WITH A POLL FOR "THE KRYPTONITE LESSON" NEXT TIME I UPDATE "THE KRYPTONITE LESSON", WHICH WILL BE AFTER ONE MORE UPDATE OF THIS. AND THEN BROCATION IS GOING TO HAVE A POLL AFTER TKL. SO PLEASE VOTE FOR THE POLL ON "PUNISHMENT TURNED REWARD" IF YOU HAVEN'T.**_


	11. S and W P and B S and W and M and F

_Does everyone like this format? I know it's unrealistic on a number of levels; the boys wanting to do each other so easily or at all and how many times they can cum in a row especially is unrealistic but I just see it as you guys want sex and you don't care about it being realistic or not. This was always going to be a sex story with little or no plot (the plot is really only where they go and how they go there to have sex, and for example Puck is thinking about stopping it all the time, is really all that's to the almost non-existent plot) but I want to see if anyone has gotten tired of it or what you want is the sex like I've been writing for you. Jesse, Rory, Brian Ryan, Cooper, Brody (sooner then season 4 in my story, I already have a plot line for him and it will be within the first few chapters of the season 3 parts), Ryder, Jake, Artie, Sebastian, and more (like other Warblers) will be featured in this story. The chapter after this one will be Nationals in NYC, where the boys, including Jesse, will have to punish Finn for making them lose. At least read the first paragraph of my author notes at the end of this chapter; I'm asking about me putting actors, musicians etc into this story, the second paragraph tells you about reviews, and the third tells you that this is my last chapter before taking a break to focus on The Kryptonite Lesson. _

_**I did not reread this chapter, I'm sorry, I know that's been happening a lot lately. I'm just really excited to get this up.**_

Finn turned his head and kissed the top of Puck's head. Finn took his own member in his hands and jerked himself off. Noah rubbed his hand with the lotion on it all over Finn's chest. About a minute later Finn groaned in pleasure. "Uh!" Finn rolled over and knelt over Noah's chest and shot his load all over him. "Oh, uh, yeah!" He moaned and then made out with Puck. Finn climbed off of his friend and cleaned himself off with a towel and passed it to Puck. Noah sat up and Finn leaned over and kissed him while Noah climbed to his feet. "Feel free to take a shower before you go, but I'm gonna get going. I'll leave the window unlocked for you hop out of it when you are done." Finn said as he started to get his clothes on.

"Thanks dude!" Puck said and slapped his friend's ass before going to the bathroom and shutting the door. Finn left the house, Sam told him where he was going later tonight and he wanted to join; he was going to Mr. Schue's house.

Sam had left Mike's feeling good and was now arriving at Mr. Schue's door. He knocked on the door and Mr. Schue answered it. "Hey!" Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Sam, come on in!" Will said and the blonde boy walked in. Will closed the door and locked it and then pinned Sam against the back of the door, their lips connected while their tongues fought one another.

"Guess what Mr. Schue?"

"What is it baby?" Will asked as he kissed the smooth neck that was Sam Evans'.

"Mike and I had sex earlier!" Sam moaned.

"Oh, how did it feel? Did he ride it good?" Will asked and rubbed Sam's erection through his jeans.

"Uh. Oh yeah, he rode my cock hard. It felt so good!"

"Oh god, I can just imagine you two fucking." Will panted.

"It was so hot but right now I want to go to your bed and fuck!" Will kissed Sam before he turned him around and pushed him at the door. Will grinded his member up against his student's clothed ass. "Uh, oh yeah!" Sam moaned. Sam turned his head and the two made out as Will rubbed his clothed member while grinding against him. The blonde boy turned around and made out with his teacher as they both started stumbling towards the bedroom. Will groped his student's clothed butt as they made their way through the living room. They got into the bedroom and closed the door as they pulled at each other's clothes and made out passionately. Will laid on his back and Sam climbed on top of him, going back to kissing his lips while grinding their clothed bodies against each other. Will slapped his hands on Sam's ass, gripping it through the jeans. The instructor rubbed his hands up Sam's back, pulling his shirt up in the process. Sam sat up on Will's lap before taking his own shirt off. Mr. Schue pressed his hands firmly against Sam's smooth chest and caressed his abs, his teacher's touch sent shivers down his body. Will sat up and kissed his student as the blonde teen unbuttoned his vest. After the vest was off, he unbuttoned his shirt and took that off as well, leaving the two shirtless. Mr. Schue unbuttoned and un-zippered Sam's jeans before they both laid down while making out. The blonde's teacher put his hands into his pants and held his butt while they made out vigorously. Sam pulled his jeans down and kicked them off the foot of the bed, never taking his lips away from his director's. Sam got up and pulled Mr. Schue's pants off before removing his own underwear. Will stared at the perfection before him and then scooted to the foot of the bed and made out with him. Sam put one knee on the bed as they made out and groped each other. Will slapped his student's ass. "Mm!" Sam moaned.

"Fuck me Sam!" Will whispered in his ear before licking the lobe. "You are so sexy, I just want you inside me! Please fuck me!"

"I want you to fuck me so bad too!" Sam whispered back.

"We will both get to but I want you to fuck me first."

"Ok." Sam agreed almost instantly. Will reached across the bed and pulled a condom and some lube from under his pillow. He stood up in front of Sam and took his boxers off, letting his member free of any restraint. Will knelt down and sucked Sam's cock for several seconds. "Uh!" Sam moaned quietly. Mr. Schue put the condom on the teenager and lubed it up. Will stood up, gave Sam a peck on the lips, turned around, and bent over over the bed. Sam bent over and gave Mr. Schue a rim job.

"Oh Sam, that's a good boy!" Sam stood up and stuck some lube into his teacher's ass before inserting his penis. "Uh!"

"Oh yeah!" Sam moaned as he thrust his hips faster.

"Uh Sam, fuck me harder!" Will moaned and Sam fucked him as hard as he could, his ball sack hitting the adult's thighs with every forward thrust. "I've been looking forward to this all day!" Will said and he extended his arm back and grabbed Sam's hip.

"Me too!" Sam panted, leaned forward, and kissed Mr. Schue's back while humping him. About a minute later they switched positions, Will laid on his back with his legs on Sam's shoulders and the blonde boy maneuvered his penis into him again.

"Mm!" Will moaned as Sam began to thrust faster. Will caressed Sam's chest as his student fucked him. "How does that feel?" Will panted while groping Sam's arms.

"So good!" Sam groaned and put Will's legs to the side and leaned over and kissed his teacher. Mr. Schue grabbed Sam's smooth bare ass and helped push him in and out. Sam stood back up straight, licked his hand, and started stroking Mr. Schuester's dick.

"Uh fuck, that feels so good!"

"Uh yeah!" Sam moaned and caressed his teacher's chest while he felt himself getting close to cumming. "Uh!" Sam moaned loudly as he squeezed Will's breasts before bending over and putting his arms around the top of Will's back and holding him tight while humping him. "Oh fuck. Uh!" He moaned while he felt his climax starting.

"Oh yeah Sam, shoot that load baby!" Will moaned as he wrapped one arm around Sam and held his butt with the other hand.

"Uh uh uh uh!" Sam moaned as he released his load into the condom with every final thrust. As Sam finished he made out wildly with his hot teacher. He quickly got up, sucked on Mr. Schue for a few seconds, grabbed a condom, and put it on him. "I want to start to ride you before I'm not horny enough to want to!" Sam smiled while putting lube on his instructor's dick and then his own ass. He took off the condom he was wearing and threw it to the ground.

"That's a good boy!" Will said, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam knelt over Mr. Schue and lowered himself onto the hard member.

"Uh!" They both moaned at the same time.

Sam went right to riding his teacher as they both moaned, Sam loved the feeling of a cock up his ass. Will ran his hands up Sam's chest again, squeezed his nipples, and then rubbed them back down his abs. "Oh Mr. Schue!" The blonde moaned.

"Sam, this feels so good!" Mr. Schue moaned with his hands on Sam's hips. Will sat up and made out with his student as he wrapped his arms tightly around him while Sam did the same. Sam thrust his hips forward, then down, then backward, then up and then repeated it all rapidly. The director held his student and stood up. He stood up straight and held his student, who was riding his cock hard. Will walked over to the side of his bed and laid down on his back. Sam sat back up straight and rode his teacher as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling.

"Uh Will!" Sam moaned and it turned Will on even more to be called by his first name by a student. Will thrust his hips from below as he sat up and kissed his blonde student again. "Uh fuck that feels good!" Sam moaned while he tilted his head up again and Mr. Schue sucked his neck. Sam put his hands on Will's chest and pushed him back down and leaned forward a little as he rode him, his hands still on his chest. "Are you close?"

"Yes! Moan my first name as I cum!" Will said while rubbing his Sam's back. Sam nodded and leaned forward more until his lips met Will's. They kissed for several seconds as Will thrust his hips from below again. Sam leaned back and tried what Mike was so good at doing; resting back on his arms and humping that cock rapidly. And he was really good at it. Seconds later Mr. Schue felt his orgasm coming. "Oh Sam, uh!"

"Yeah Will, give it all to me!" Sam moaned as he sat up straight and rode him. "Cum for me Will!"

"Oh fuck!" Mr. Schue moaned loudly as he released his sperm and rubbed Sam's thighs. Will panted as his climax ended. Sam climbed off of his instructor and laid on his back next to him, also panting and they were both a little sweaty. They both turned on their sides facing each other and kissed as they held each other. Their make out session was interrupted by a knock on Will's front door. "Oh shit! I don't know who that could be, keep yourself horny until I come back." Will said and got boxers and then his bathrobe on and shut the bedroom door behind him. Sam jerked himself as he awaited Will's return. A knock on the window made Sam stop instantly. Sam got up, stood to the side of the window, and held the curtains over his junk and looked out. It was Finn so he let him in and shut the window and curtains. Finn grabbed the naked boy and made out with him.

"I need to stop coming in and seeing you covering your junk with random objects… it's so hot!" Finn said before going back to making out.

"Wait, who's at the door? You're the only one I told I was coming here tonight."

"I don't know, but I want Mr. Schue to walk in and see us on his bed naked." Finn panted and took his shirt off. Sam smiled and agreed before kissing down Finn's chest while undoing his jeans. Sam kissed back up Finn's chest to his lips. Finn grabbed Sam's bare ass and pulled him tightly to his body. The blonde teen pushed the tall teen's jeans down and Finn kicked them off.

"No underwear!" Sam smiled and pushed Finn onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and sucked his friend. Then the bedroom door opened and Mike and Will walked in.

Finn covered his member with a throw pillow almost by second nature. "Mike!"

"It's ok, Mr. Schue and I have both had sex with him. He's one of the boys."

"Yeah!" Mike said and took his shirt off followed by his jeans and underwear. "Get that pillow out of here." The dancer said and walked to Finn and threw the pillow across the room.

"You boys ready for one hell of a night!" Will said as he closed the door.

At Finn's house, Puck was just getting out of the shower. He loved that he could take a long shower and not care about the hot water bill or anything. When he walked out of the bathroom and into Finn's room, he noticed the lights were all off, he did not leave it that way. Puck turned the lights on and saw a boy naked on the bed.

"Oh shit!" Blaine said and quickly covered his dick with a pillow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Puck asked with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought you were Finn!" Blaine said as he got up holding the pillow. He tried to get his pants on while covering his dick but he tripped and hopped on one leg until the leaned against the wall, his ass facing Puck. Puck got hard at the sight and his towel dropped. Blaine turned around and saw the hot boy standing there naked. "Oh crap!" Blaine said as he tried to look away but he was so horny now.

"Well anyway." Puck said as he bent over and picked the towel up. He walked over towards Blaine while drying his hair, his hard member flapping around. "My name is Puck." Noah said and held his hand out for Blaine to shake, he was really only teasing Blaine by standing there naked.

"I'm Blaine!" Blaine said awkwardly and shook the hot boy's hand. "I'm a friend…"

"I don't care!" Puck said and pinned Blaine hard against the wall and kissed his neck as Blaine moaned. Noah thrust his hips and grinded Blaine; the pillow was still in between their crotches. "Get that the fuck out of here!" Puck groaned and threw the pillow. Now their bare cocks were grinding up against each other while Blaine was pressed in between Puck and the wall. Blaine groped Puck's bare ass cheeks as they started to make out. "Suck me!" Puck demanded and pushed Blaine's shoulders down. The warbler sucked the bad boy's cock. "Deeper." Blaine took the whole cock down his throat and choked a little. Noah grabbed Blaine's head and pushed it and held it when he was as far into his mouth as he could go. Blaine gagged a little but licked the shaft. "Oh yeah!" The bad boy thrust his hips fast in front of his new friend's face. He pulled his member out of Blaine's mouth and the warbler stroked his cock while looking up into his eyes.

"You are rough!"

"That's the way I like it."

"Ok, I just lost my virginity earlier but I guess being rough is ok."

"Yeah it is, now go back to sucking me!" Blaine went back to sucking Puck with his hand around the bottom of his shaft. "Uh Blaine!" Puck moaned as he caressed his own chest with one hand and lightly placed his other hand on the back of Blaine's head. Blaine jerked his own member with one hand while keeping the other one wrapped around the bottom of his new friend's member. "Wait right there." Puck said and walked to the bedside table and took a condom out and put it on himself. He rubbed lube on himself and walked back over to Blaine. "Stand up and lean against the wall!"

"Ok." Blaine said and bent over against the wall.

"What a nice bubble butt." Puck said and spanked Blaine.

"Uh!" Blaine moaned. Puck slapped the ass again and then instantly slapped both of his hands onto each butt cheek and squeezed them. "Oh fuck!"

Puck grinded his member in between his friend's butt cheeks. "Oh yeah!" Noah put lube on his fingers and stuffed two of them up Blaine's ass.

"Mm!" Blaine moaned as Puck rapidly put his fingers in and out of him. "Uh!" Puck took them out and slapped both of his hands onto Blaine's ass cheeks again.

"Beg for my cock!" Puck bent over him and whispered.

"Put that big cock in me now! I want that in my tight bubble butt so bad! C'mon, fuck my ass with that huge dick!" Puck turned Blaine around and pushed him against the wall again. "Shh, Finn's family is home!"

"Fine. Wrap you arms around my neck and your legs around my waist." Puck said and held Blaine up and maneuvered his member into him.

"Oh shit!" Blaine moaned with his arms and legs wrapped around Puck and his back against the wall. Puck thrust his hips rapidly while he fucked Blaine against the wall. "Oh Puck!"

"Feels so fucking good!" Puck said and they made out. Less then a minute later Puck put Blaine down and he yet again leaned face first on the wall and Puck entered him again. He grabbed the warbler's hips as he thrust his own back and forth. Blaine started jerking himself off while Noah rammed him.

"Uh Puck, fuck me harder!" Blaine moaned and Puck went as fast and deep as he could. "Uhh! Uh!"

"Oh fuck, I'm already really close to shooting all my cum. Ride me on the bed." Puck said and pulled out and sat on Finn's bed with his back against the headboard. Blaine kneeled over Noah facing him and lowered himself onto Puck's dick. "Oh yeah!"

"Mm!" Blaine moaned as he put his hands on Puck's shoulders and rode him. Puck kissed Blaine's chest as he was humping him, he was really close to an orgasm. "Uh." Puck started jerking Blaine off while he rode him hard and fast. "Give me that nice hot cum!" Blaine moaned as he leaned back and rested on an arm. He rode Puck even harder and took over jerking himself off.

"I'm so close!" Puck moaned while he caressed Blaine's chest down to his hips and back up again. "Uh Blaine! Uh, fuck yeah!" Puck moaned and sat up more and rocked a little his orgasm felt so good. Blaine sat up and put his hands on Noah's shoulders again and made out passionately with him as Puck held him tight. Their hips thrust at the same time until Puck is fully done with his orgasm. "Uh, that felt so good Blaine!" Puck panted heavily while Blaine got off of him.

"It really did." Blaine panted and took the condom off and sucked the remaining cum out of Puck, which made him shudder because he was so sensitive.

"You can jerk off or something!" Puck said and patted the space next to him. Blaine sat next to Puck and started jerking himself off as Noah caressed his body.

"Uh." Blaine moaned and squeezed one of Puck's nipples with his free hand before caressing down his abs. Puck scooted down a little and sucked the warbler for a little bit. About a minute later he stopped and sat back up next to Blaine, who continued to jerk himself off. Puck caressed his hand down near Blaine's crotch and down his thigh. "Uh Puck! Oh shit, I'm cumming!" Blaine smiled and moaned.

"Come on Blaine, shoot that load!" Puck groaned.

"Uh!" Blaine let out another moan and shot his load all over his hand and chest while Puck kissed him and caressed his chest, Puck even got a little cum on his arm. Blaine smiled and made out with Noah for several more seconds while caressing his chest. "That was great!" Blaine panted as he stood up and cleaned himself off with Puck's towel.

"It sure as hell was… but it was my last time. I've tried quitting it before but this time I'm serious, I'm done with gay sex. I don't want to get more attached to it. I shouldn't have even tried it in the first place, damn Mr. Schue."

"Does your teacher just fuck all of you?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know and I no longer care, I'm finished."

"So I was that bad?" Blaine joked as he got his clothes on.

"No, I just said you were good but that's the problem, I don't want to like sex with boys, I want to stick with sex with MILFs and… well any girls really." Puck stood up and started to put his clothes on. Blaine noticed he had a boner again.

"Well good luck with quitting, I just started and I have really enjoyed it but I don't want to become a total slut. Anyway, how about I give you the last blowjob you will ever get from a guy? You don't have to do anything with me, my clothes will stay on and then you can quit for good!"

Puck thought for a few seconds and sighed. He again thought with his dick and not with his brain and accepted. "Yeah, that sounds good!" Puck said and laid down on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. Blaine smiled and knelt on the ground in front of him and sucked Puck off. He jerked him off as he licked the tip of his penis and caressed his abs. "Uh fuck!" He went back to sucking him with his hand wrapped around the bottom of the shaft.

"I want that cum in my mouth." Blaine moaned as he jerked Puck off.

"Uh yeah, I want you to swallow my load."

"Yeah!" Blaine moaned and went back to sucking his member, taking the whole length.

About a minute later Puck was feeling that amazing feeling again. "Blaine, Blaine, uhhh!" Puck moaned and shot his load down Blaine's throat.

"Mm." Blaine moaned while swallowing Puck's sweet heavy load.

Puck sat up and pulled Blaine's head up. "Thanks!" He panted.

"Do people really say thank you after sex?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know why I said that, well I'm quitting now so see you." Puck said and awkwardly got dressed.

"Good luck with quitting." Blaine said as Puck started to climb out the window.

"Thanks dude, by the way, who are you exactly?"

"I'm a friend of Kurt's. Finn sent me up here earlier to hook up with Sam and then Finn, Sam, and I hooked up and I came back for Finn."

"Wow. Are you gay?"

"Yes I am gay and no to your next question, I don't love you." Blaine said.

"Cool. Well see you around." Puck said and left. Blaine closed the window and blinds and removed his clothes to take a shower.

At Mr. Schue's, all the boys were bare-naked and doing each other. Finn was in the back of the train; he was fucking Mike, who was fucking Sam, who was fucking Will, they were all standing up as Will leaned against his dresser. "Uh Finn, you are so big, it feels so good!" Mike moaned.

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned as Mike, Sam, and him thrust their hips.

"Feels so good Sam!" Mr. Schue moaned. Mike and Sam had to do the most work since they were in the middle but they both loved the feeling.

"Uh yeah Will!" Sam moaned and so did Will. "Mike, how does it feel to fuck my ass again!"

"So good! Finn, I wanna ride you." Mike moaned. Finn pulled Mike away from the other two and made out with him as they made their way to the bed. Finn laid on his back and Mike sat on his member facing him. Sam and Will went to the bed as well. Sam got on all fours, with his member above Finn's face and his face at Mike's member and Will got a condom on and fucked Sam from behind. So Mike rode Finn while getting sucked by Sam, who was getting sucked by Finn and fucked by Mr. Schue.

"My good glee boys!" Mr. Schue moaned. Mike leaned forward and made out with Mr. Schue while riding Finn's huge cock and getting sucked by Sam. Will squeezed the dancer's nipples while they licked the inside of each other's mouths.

Mike leaned back and moaned. "Uh Finn, that cock feels so good deep in my ass!"

Finn moaned while sucking Sam and he caressed Mike's leg with one hand while holding the bottom of Sam's shaft with the other. Mike leaned back more on his arms and rode Finn hard and fast, also face fucking Sam. "Mm, mm!" Finn moaned in delight.

"Mm!" Sam moaned.

"Uh yeah!" Will groaned and started thrusting his hips faster. "Look at you ride that cock Mike!" Will leaned over and kissed Sam's back. Mike grabbed Sam's hair and bought him up gently and kissed him. Finn jerked off Mike while the blonde and the dancer made out. "Uh!" Will moaned and rested on Sam's back as he rode him. Mr. Schue kissed the side of Sam's face and Sam turned his head and made out with his teacher while Mike sat back up and rode the tall teen hard.

"I'm cumming!" Sam moaned. "Uh yeah!" He panted as he blew his load into Finn's mouth and down his throat. "Mm!"

"Mm!" Finn moaned as he tasted drops of his friend's cum as it went down his throat.

"Uh Sam!" Will moaned grabbed Sam's hips and pulled him back, Mr. Schue sat with his back against the head board and Sam rode him with his back to him. Mr. Schue kissed Sam's back again as he wrapped his arms around his student and caressed his chest, then he stroked the remaining cum out of him.

"Uh fuck!" Sam moaned.

Mike continued to ride Finn and then bent over and kissed him, tasting some of Sam's cum in the process. The bed shook and squeaked as the two were being ridden. Mike sat back up straight and thrust his hips forward and back with the member deep inside him. "Oh shit!" Finn moaned and kissed Will's leg and caressed his legs, which his head was in the middle of.

"I wanna ride both of your cocks at the same time." Mike said and looked at Mr. Schue and Finn.

"You sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" Mike said as Sam and him hopped off the dicks they were riding. Will stayed where he was and Finn turned around and laid on his back and moved until their dicks were pretty much together so Mike could sit on them. Mike, facing Finn, maneuvered the two dicks in with Sam's help. "UH FUCK!" Mike moaned loudly because the double penetration felt amazing after he got use to it so quickly. "Oh fuck this feels good!" The dancer rode the two dicks faster and Sam made out with him and jerked his dick.

"Uh Mike!" Finn moaned. Mr. Schue slapped Sam's ass before stroking is slowly hardening cock. Sam shifted his body a little more towards Will while kissing down Mike's abs. Then Sam started sucking Mike again while getting jerked off by their instructor.

"Oh god!" Mike moaned and leaned forward and made out with Finn while Sam groped the Asian's body.

"Sam, I want your dick in my mouth!" Mr. Schue moaned.

"Mike turn around so I can suck you while Mr. Schue sucks me." Sam whispered.

Mike, with Finn and Will's cocks still in him, turned to face Will. "Uh fuck!" He moaned as he turned. Mr. Schue moved down on the bed more so Sam could easily put his member over his face and suck Mike. Sam sucked on Mike rapidly as he thrust his hips.

"Uh yeah!" Finn moaned as he massaged Mike's back.

"Uh I'm… oh fuck!" Mike moaned as he rode the two penises rapidly and felt his climax arriving. "Oh shit!" He moaned and Sam sucked faster with his hand jerking the dancer as well. The dancer's load shot into Sam's mouth.

"Oh yeah!" Sam moaned as he stroked Mike's cock, letting another string of cum squirt out onto Will's chest. Sam made out with Mike as he held the side of his face with one hand and leaned on the bed with the other. "Oh shit, I'm gonna cum again Mr. Schue!" Sam moaned and Will grabbed his butt cheeks and pushed them down and up. "Oh god!" Sam rubbed his hand down Mike's flawless abs as he lightly kissed the middle of his breast. "Uh!"

"Oh yeah!" Mike moaned as he felt Sam's hot breath on his chest, Mike caressed Sam's chest with one hand as Sam cam into Mr. Schue's mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Sam moaned in pleasure. Sam lifted his waist up and some cum dripped off his member into Mr. Schue's mouth.

"That was a lot Sam!" Will panted and squeezed some more cum out of Sam onto his face. Sam turned around and made out with his director for several seconds. Mike turned half way so he wasn't facing either of the boys. Their cocks stretched his hole even more because he was using the frontal approach but it felt amazing. Sam knelt behind Mike and held him to give him more support to ride the two cocks.

"Oh shit!" Mike panted as he slowly rode them and began to pick up speed. Sam kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders as his hands caressed his chest. Mike turned his head and kissed Sam's trouty mouth and humped his teacher and friend faster. Mike was already hard again after seconds of humping the two cocks like this. As they made out, Sam ran his hand down Mike's abs and jerked his dick.

"Ready for round two?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! These two are stretching my ass so much so it will feel so much better!" Sam licked his hand and stroked the dancer's nice hard cock. Finn and Will each groped Mike's leg, the one that was on their side as they moaned. Mike put his hand on Sam's cheek behind him and made out with the blonde boy as he rode the two dicks.

"When are you two gonna cum? I've cam twice and Mike is going to cum twice any second now and you two haven't squirted at all!" Sam said.

"I don't know, but it feels so fucking good!" Will moaned.

"It sure does!" Finn moaned.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, uh Sam, I'm cumming!" Mike moaned as Sam jerked him off rapidly as he groped his chest. "Uh fuck!" Mike shot a string of cum onto the comforter, followed but another… and another. The blonde teen kissed the dancer's shoulder while the dancer humped the cocks. "Here's something to help you guys with those orgasms." Mike panted as he put his own cum on each hand and put his right hand into Finn's mouth and his left into Will's mouth.

"Mm!" Will and Finn moaned.

"Switch positions." Finn moaned. Mike hopped off of the two as he moaned and faced away from Will and sat on him and leaned back. Finn got on his knees in front of Mike and maneuvered his way into him again. Mr. Schue caressed Mike's chest as Finn did all the work and thrust his hips back and forth. Sam made out with Finn and caressed the quarterback's chest.

"Getting close?" Sam whispered into Finn's ear before licking it.

"Uh yeah!" Finn moaned. Sam moved behind Finn and lightly kissed down his back. The blonde boy gave his friend a rim job as he humped the dancer. "Oh fuck!" Finn moaned as he climax drew near.

"Oh yeah!" Sam said and slapped Finn's ass.

"Oh shit, uh!" Finn moaned and blew his load. Finn pulled out, threw the condom to the ground, and made out passionately with Mike, who continued to ride Mr. Schue. Sam laid at Mr. Schue's side and made out with him. Sam ran one hand up and down his teacher's chest while their tongues fought each other.

"Come on Will, shoot that load!" Sam whispered before kissing down his instructor's chest. Will moaned in pleasure. Finn started sucking Mike as he rode his teacher.

"Uh Mike! Sam, I want to watch Mike suck your dick while he's riding me." Will moaned and Sam smiled and kissed his director. The blonde boy stood up and stood in front of Mike, who instantly put the member in his mouth and sucked it wildly. Finn was in between Sam's legs, sucking Mike still. "Uh fu-uuu-ccckk!" Will moaned as he shot his load. "Oh yeah, fuck!" Mike hopped off of Will and knelt in front of Sam and sucked him, Finn stayed in between Sam's legs and sucked Mike. Will took the condom off and scooted over near Finn, who moved onto his side so Will could suck him. "Oh god, you boys get hard again so fast." Will said and licked up and down Finn's long thick member while waddling his balls. The Glee club instructor stroked Finn's cock while sucking him. Will's other hand that wasn't stroking Finn, was set on Finn's ass as the tall teen rubbed his teacher's upper back. Moans came out of each of their mouths throughout their suck fest.

"Uh Mike, fuck!" Sam moaned as he felt his climax coming for a third time since he's been at Mr. Schue's. Will stopped stroking Finn and extended his arm to rub Sam's thigh and butt while still sucking Finn. Finn rubbed up Sam's leg and the blonde boy ejaculated into Mike's mouth.

"Mm!" Mike moaned as he held the member all the way down his throat and worked his tongue on the shaft. "Mm, mm, mm!" Mike moaned and gripped Finn's head as he shot his third load into the quarterback's mouth. "Uh!" Mike groaned as he took Sam out of his mouth, one last string of cum stretching from Mike's mouth out of the tip of Sam's cock. Mike swallowed the string and sucked Sam for a couple more seconds.

"Uh Mike." Sam moaned and leaned over and kissed the dancer.

"Mike that was a lot!" Finn moaned as he stroked the dancer's cock slowly. Mike made out with Finn and then Sam knelt down and kissed Finn after Mike finished. Then the Asian kissed his instructor. Then Sam kissed Will before going back to making out with Mike. Mike scooted back and laid on the pillows and Sam jumped on him and they held each other's hot bodies tightly and made out.

"Three fucking times!" Sam panted with a smile on his face and continued to make out with Mike.

Finn laid on top of Will and they made out while grinding up against each other. Finn scooted off of Will a few seconds later and they laid next to each other and stroked each other's dicks. Finn kissed his teacher's neck as they rapidly jerked each other off. Minutes later they moaned in pleasure. They both shot their loads all over each other. Will rolled on his student and passionately made out with him. "That was amazing! Let's get in the shower and get this cum off. You two will have to stay out here because my shower is not big enough for the four of us." Will said and Sam and Mike agreed. "Stay horny though because we are going to all go at it again after we come out." Will said and him and his tall student went into the bathroom. The climbed under the hot water of the shower and made out passionately as the cum got rinsed off of their bodies. Mr. Schue grabbed his bar of soap and rubbed it all over Finn's smooth skin. Will stroked his student's cock, which was getting hard again. Finn grabbed his teacher's cock and stroked that as well.

"They got a third time, let's get ours!"

"Mm!" Will moaned and they made out as they jerked each other's hard wet cocks off. Minutes later Finn moaned yet again.

"Uh, Mr. Schue!" Finn grunted and Will kissed his neck as Finn shot his load all over Mr. Schue's stomach and down his legs.

"Mm Finn, yeah! Oh fuck!" Will shot his load onto Finn's stomach and down his legs while they both moaned. They let the water rinse the cum off before turning the water off and getting out. Will dried Finn off with a towel before Finn did the same to his director. They stepped out of the bathroom to see Mike and Sam waiting there naked. "We cam again so we all cam three times."

"Well let's make it four." Sam said. Will and Finn laid on their backs on the bed and put condoms on themselves. Mike sat on Finn facing him and Sam did the same to Will. The two boys who loved riding rode the cocks hard and fast while jerking each other off. A couple minutes later they switched positions. Sam and Mike both laid on their sides facing each other and Will got behind Sam and maneuvered his member into him and Finn did the same to Mike. Will and Finn thrust their hips fast as the middle boys continued to jerk each other off. "Uh yeah!"

"Mm!" Mr. Schue moaned.

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned.

"Fuck!" Mike moaned.

The boys moaned while they felt themselves getting closer to achieving their forth orgasm while being with each other. "Uh, I'm cumming!" Sam moaned and shot his load onto Mr. Schue's bed and onto Mike. "Uh!"

That triggered Mike's climax. "Uh, uh!" Mike shot his load all over Mr. Schue's bed and onto Sam.

"Oh yeah! I'm…" Finn moaned and shot his load. "Uh!"

"Mm, uh!" Will shot his load as well, each of them cam seconds apart. "Ok, Sam and Mike, now you can take a shower." Will said and the two teens got up and hopped in the shower. Will discarded all the condoms that were used and hopped on the bed with Finn. Finn panted and rested his head on Mr. Schue's chest. Before long Finn fell asleep because it was a very tiring day for him. Not long after that Will started to drift off. Sam and Mike came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later laughing, Sam whipped Mike's ass with the towel and Mike did it back. Then they noticed the two sleeping.

"I could go for that! My parents are out of town tonight so they won't know." Sam said and rested next to his teacher.

"My parents think I went to your place for the night so I could sleep here too." Mike said and laid down next to Sam. Before long three of the naked boys were fast asleep, Mike was not because he was deep in thought.

Sam awoke early the next morning, but he wasn't the only one; Mike was not next to him and his clothes were gone. Sam put his underwear on and walked out into the living room and saw Mike standing at the window and glaring out of it in deep thought. "Dude, what's wrong? It's like eight in the morning."

Mike didn't answer right away. A few seconds later he sighed before answering. "What are we doing here Sam?" Mike asked without looking at his friend.

"Dude, we just had an amazing night!"

"With our teacher and boys nonetheless. My parents would first of all kill me for having sex with boys, hell probably having sex at my age. Especially sex that doesn't mean anything romantic. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed yesterday very much, but I think I'm done with it. I wanted to experiment with boys again and I did and I liked it but it's time for me to stop before someone gets hurt… or before one of us starts to feel something more."

"I understand. I love it too but I don't want to be gay, not that there's anything wrong with it but it seems like life is harder, especially if you were to have a crush on a straight boy. So I support you and your decision to stop and I'm glad we got out of it still friends."

"Me too! I could barely even fall asleep last night and when I did I had nightmares about it all. Thanks for supporting me." Mike said and held his fist out for Sam to bump. Sam bumped him with a smile on his face.

"You just bought it up but it's made me think about quitting myself before one us gets in to deep… no pun intended." Sam and Mike chuckled. "Let's go home, we are quitting together." Sam said and Mike smiled. Sam got his clothes on and the two left; Finn and Will were still sleeping.

Monday came fast for the boys. Sam walked into school; he hasn't talked to Finn or Mr. Schue all weekend about his early morning exit on Saturday with Mike. He knew Finn was mad about it because right then he saw Finn coming down the hall angry. "Hey Finn, look…"

"Why did you leave? We were having a good time Sam."

"Listen, Mike and I, we… are quitting fooling around with boys. I woke up early Saturday and noticed Mike wasn't in bed so I went out and he was just standing in the living room. We talked and that's really when I thought about all of this the most. I don't want this to end badly so I agreed to quit with him."

"So you're done? The boy that begged for my dick to be inside him…"

"Dude shut up, we are in school right now. But yes, I'm done, I loved it while it lasted but I'm finished with it now. Well I'm at least taking a break." Sam said.

"Ok, maybe that's best for me too!" Finn said. Sam could tell he was pissed that him and Mike left him and he was probably doing this so if Sam changed his mind, he couldn't fool around with him. "I mean you're right, we wouldn't want this to end badly. So I'm done fooling around with boys too. See you in math." Finn said and walked away. Sam couldn't believe that happened so quickly but Finn wanted to get it over with. Finn sighed as he walked off because he lied to Sam; he was done fooling around with Mr. Schue and any other Glee club boys but on Saturday when he went home, he had sex with a boy that wasn't from McKinley; Blaine. Finn thought back to Saturday when he arrived home and Blaine was in his bed sleeping naked.

"Blaine!" Finn said as he took off the sheet that was really only covering his penis. Finn got hard when he saw the bare naked boy laying there on his bed. The tall boy locked his bedroom door before taking his shirt off and hopping in bed with his stepbrother's new friend. Finn ran his hand down Blaine's warm chest and lightly kissed down his abs. Finn's erection was trying to rip out of his jeans as his lips neared Blaine's member. Finn licked the head of the penis before putting it in his mouth and taking the growing length. Finn knew Blaine would wake up soon from the sensation. Finn jerked him off and then sucked him again; he switched between the two until Blaine got fully hard. Blaine's head started to move on the pillow and he slowly opened his eyes to see his friend's stepbrother bobbing his head up and down on his dick. Blaine put his hands on Finn's head and rubbed them through his hair. Finn looked up and smiled before kissing is now awake friend.

"I came back for you last night Finn!" Blaine said.

"Sorry I was… at a friends!"

"Not Puck's I'm guessing because we met last night."

"Then you just missed me because he was taking a shower after I left. But I'm here now. Wait, did you and Puck…"

"Yes!" Blaine said and Finn went back to kissing him as Blaine unbuttoned Finn's jeans. Finn took his jeans and underwear off while making out with his new friend. "I want you to fuck me!" Blaine panted.

"Are you sure?"

"Sam and Puck both have done it, I want you to as well." Blaine said and Finn got a condom on and got Blaine ready. Blaine laid on his side and Finn laid on his side behind him and maneuvered his member into the boy. "Uhhhh!" Blaine moaned loudly as he felt the big dick penetrate his ass. Finn kissed Blaine's shoulders and instantly sped up, thrusting his hips and shaking the bed rapidly. "Uh fuck!"

"Oh yeah Blaine!"

"Uh, uh, UH!"

Finn snapped out of his memory as he walked down the hall of McKinley, hiding his erection as much as he could. He wasn't done with Blaine either, last night Blaine came over to hang out with Kurt but Blaine went to the bathroom and Finn snuck in with him and they sucked each other off quickly. But they had established Saturday that they would continue their fling and keep it a secret. Finn thought back to that conversation.

"That was amazing!" Blaine panted.

"It sure was!"

"Do you want to make this a thing?" Blaine asked.

"Whoa no, I'm not gay…"

"I meant like sex buddies. Whenever we want to we hook up. That was amazing and I would just love to have sex more."

Finn thought for a second and thought it was wrong to sneak around with his stepbrother's friend but the sex felt so right. He didn't want feelings to develop but he knew he wouldn't develop those kinds of feelings so he agreed to it.

"Sex buddies!" Finn agreed and rolled on top of Blaine and made out with him while they held each other's naked bodies.

Finn snapped out of the memory again because he was about to enter his first class. Puck was just walking into school… late and Finn noticed him and waved. Puck waved awkwardly but didn't make much eye contact because he was really trying to stop having gay sex and it was still awkward.

After Glee club that day, the New Directions all left school but Sam stayed to talk to Mr. Schue. "Hey Mr. Schue!"

"Hey Sam, so how was your weekend? You left early Saturday, were you ok?"

"Yeah I was but Mike and I talked that morning and we decided that it's best to quit having sex with each other… and other boys."

Mr. Schue paused for a moment. "Well maybe that's for the best… before things go to far. I suppose for me they already have, I'm your teacher."

"But the past couple days I've been thinking about how hard it would be to give the boys up, and I thought about you." Sam said as he walked around the room; closing the blinds and locking the doors. "I'll give up them but you're not a boy, you're a man. You're the man who started this and it feels to good to give it up just yet. So what do you say, we continue this, I get what I want, you get what you want, and nobody finds out." Sam said and then sat on Will. Will didn't say anything and pushed his lips against his student's hard. Sam straddled his teacher while Will groped him and took his shirt off. Sam tugged at Will's vest and took it off while Will humped from below; Sam felt his erection grinding against his butt. Will took his shirt off and Sam kissed his instructor's chest while they moaned. Will picked Sam up with his legs still around him and brushed all of the papers off his desk and set his student on it as they made out vigorously. Mr. Schue licked down Sam's flawless abs and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his underwear off and threw them across the room. Will sucked the teen's cock while Sam moaned. Sam sat up and pulled Mr. Schue's pants and boxers down. "Fuck me!" Sam panted and laid back on his back and put his legs in the air. Will quickly put a condom and lube on and stuck his dick into Sam. "Fuck me as hard as you can… Will!"

"Mm!" Will moaned and thrust his hips as fast as he could; Sam felt every inch inside him.

"Uh!" Sam moaned and caressed Will's chest. Mr. Schue bent over and passionately made out with Sam yet again, thrusting his hips rapidly; the desk creaked as the two naked men groped each other. Sam moaned in pure pleasure as his teacher fucked him hard. Will stood back up and caressed Sam's chest while Sam caressed his. They smiled at each other between every moan and grunt. "Uh, uh, uh!" Sam moaned in ecstasy.

_Would anyone like me to put actors, musicians etc that you think are hot into this story? Like they would have a character and I would tell you the actor, musician etc who plays them. Tell me what you think and give me actor, musician etc suggestions if you would like it! I mean I would have to think the actor, musician etc is hot to write about him, for the most part at least because I don't find Karofsky hot yet I did write about him._

_**Ok so reviews!**__ I love getting reviews for my stories, obviously I like good ones but anything you want to say you can say, just be nice about it. I don't ever want to be someone that threatens you guys if I don't get enough reviews then I'm not updating because I think that's horrible. But reviews, good ones especially, do help me want to write more and get me motivated to update chapters faster, for whatever story you write a review for. I mean I still write, reviews or not, because I love writing but reviews are much appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, put me or a story of mine into their favorites, or have followed me or a story of mine._

_Now the bad news for PTR fans, this is my last chapter I will update until April probably because I'm going to focus solely on The Kryptonite Lesson because there is a lot to that story and it will be long and in my opinion, my best story. So next I'm updating TKL, then one more chapter of Brocation, and then I'm focusing on TKL for a month and a half. I've been saying this for the past few chapters but check the bottom of my profile for updates on my stories or notes from me. Also I said this before, but when I update The Kryptonite Lesson next, the poll for PTR will be down and a poll for TKL will be replacing it._


	12. Surprise!

_I know I'm on break from this but I worked on it a lot the last time I worked on Brocation and I was going to do a sneak peek during the break but thought I would just finish it and update it because it's been a while. I promise New York is coming, I know I've said that for chapters now. Some surprise characters in this chapter and next chapter! Also I had to do the poll over again, more boys are on it so please vote._

_(About 7-8 months later; 3 days before New I)_

Mr. Schue sat at his desk moaning. Sam was kneeling down under the desk and sucking him off. The doors were all locked and the window shades were closed while Will's pants were around his ankles and Sam had his cock deep down his throat. "Sam, sit on the desk." Will panted. The blonde teen got up and sat on the desk in front of his teacher. Will caressed Sam's chest and legs. "When we go to New I, would you be into sneaking out of your room and into mine at night?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would! You and I have been having sex since like November and it hasn't turned into anything more… you are who I go to when I get horny and I love fooling around with you." Sam said and Will reached his hand up the leg of Sam's shorts and stroked his member.

"I do too!" Will said and Sam leaned forward and made out with his teacher. Mr. Schue pulled his student's pants and underwear down to his ankles and sucked his dick.

"Uh, Mr. Schue!" Sam moaned as he took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. Will kissed up Sam's chest while stroking his cock. "Take off your clothes."

"It's the middle of the school day Sam, we shouldn't be doing this here as it is."

"The doors are locked though and it's lunchtime, nobody is going to come here."

"We go through this almost every time we fool around at school, I want to be safe, like I said, we shouldn't be doing this at all, especially here but it gets us both through the day and I love spending this time with you."

"Then why don't we leave and go to your place? We have forty more minutes until our lunch period is over."

"I'll suck you off here and if you want to you can come over later." Will said.

"Fine!" Sam sighed. Mr. Schue went back to sucking the blonde teen rapidly, taking the whole length each time he bobbed his head down. "Uh Mr. Schuester!" Will sucked his student's dick fast before taking a break and stroking it.

"When you are going to shoot hold my head down all the way, ok baby?" Will said while caressing Sam's stomach and lightly kissing it.

"Ok!" Sam smiled and leaned over and kissed his teacher's lips. Will stood up and put his arms around his naked student as Sam put his arms around him. They both stroked the other off as they made out.

"Screw it!" Will moaned and kicked his pants off from around his ankles and then took his vest and shirt off. They held each other's naked bodies as they made out. Mr. Schue sat in his seat and sucked Sam again.

"Uh Mr. Schue!" Sam moaned as he caressed his own chest. Will licked up and down Sam's cock as he looked up into the young blonde boy's eyes, seeing the pleasure in them. Will stroked the young member, still looking into Sam's eyes. Sam smiled as he ran his hand down his instructor's cheek. Will smiled and then stood up and kissed his student. Sam wrapped his hand around Will's penis and stroked him. They panted while they stopped kissing and just rested their foreheads on the other.

"I want your cum… god I always want your cum." Mr. Schue whispered seductively into Sam's ear as he rubbed his head against the young boy's. Sam chuckled a little. "Moan my name when you're going to squirt. Then, like I said, you're going to hold my head down so your whole cock is in my mouth and down my throat. I want it as deep as you can go when I swallow that nice hot tasty load of yours." Sam twitched as Will whispered that. Will dug his head into Sam's shoulder and Sam wrapped his arm around his teacher's head as his other hand jerked him off. Will moved his head down a little to his student's left nipple and sucked on it. Will sat back down and sucked his hot student off yet again.

"I'm so close!" Sam squirmed a little on the desk. Will licked and sucked on his ball sack while caressing the shaft against Sam's stomach. "Oh fuck!" Will firmly caressed Sam's chest and nipples with his free hand. "Uh Will… Will!" Sam moaned as he smiled while in ecstasy. Will quickly put the dick back into his mouth and Sam held his head down after pushing it up and down first. "Uh, uh, uh." Sam continued to moan. Will put an apple he had on his desk part way into Sam's mouth without looking to quiet the noise. While Sam tasted apple Will tasted his hot load stream down his throat. Sam then pushed Will's head up and down while he released more strings of cum. Sam stopped but Will continued to suck the boy clean as Sam started to get super sensitive. "Mm!" Sam moaned and pulled Will's head up. Will laid on top of Sam and took a bite of the apple and, with his mouth, took it out of Sam's. He set it on the desk and kissed Sam's lips. "That was amazing!" Sam panted as he sat up and Mr. Schue climbed off of him.

"You cam a lot! That was the most you've ever cam with me." Will said.

"Well, it's been almost a week since we last fooled around and I haven't cam since then."

"I haven't either!"

"Well then, I'll change that!" Sam pushed Will seductively into his chair. He leaned forward and kissed Will as Will rubbed his smooth butt. Sam grabbed the apple and put it in his director's mouth, knelt down on the ground, and put the hard member into his mouth.

"Oh Sam!" Will moaned, after spitting the apple out, as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his own hair.

Sam stood up, still stroking Mr. Schue's cock, and kissed the director. "I want you to do the same thing I just did to you… hold my head down when you cum." They both smiled at each other and kissed again. Mr. Schue groped the teen's chest while they made out vigorously. Sam knelt back down and instantly sucked his instructor.

"Mm! Oh Sam! Sam!" Will moaned and Sam put his fingers into his mouth to quiet him down. Will sucked his student's fingers as he held Sam's head and released his huge load into Sam's mouth and down his throat. Sam took it all before coming up for air. "Oh shit, that was great!"

"You fucking cam so much." Sam said and stood up and straddled Will in his chair. They made out slowly while Sam wrapped his arms around Will's neck and he wrapped his around Sam's back. "Why don't we not cum until New I? In New I, I'll sneak to your room in the middle of the night like you asked and then we will just have at each other."

"Yes Sam. Waiting almost a week felt amazing so I'm sure it will feel amazing in three days."

"Damn right it will!" Sam said and kissed his teacher again. Sam climbed off of him and turned around to get his clothes. Will just stared at Sam's hot naked body as he got dressed. Will stood up and got dressed himself. "I'm gonna get to lunch and I'm going to find it hard not to bend over every time I see you and let you put it inside me." Sam said. Will walked over to him smiling while he buttoned his shirt.

"Me too!" Will said and pushed Sam lightly against the door and kissed him again. Will turned Sam around and pushed him chest first at the door and started grinding against him.

"Uh, that feels so fucking good!"

"Yeah, well you better get going before we are naked again and cumming all over." Will whispered.

"Yeah, I better get going." Sam said and unlocked the door and quietly stepped out. He closed the door so Will could changed and shuffled away. Finn walked out from the cafeteria and noticed Sam go into the locker room. Sam wanted to wait until his new erection was gone. Finn walked into the locker room.

"Hey dude!" Finn said. He had been so horny since the boys quit. All he did was jerk off but he fantasized about reuniting with one of his friends. Blaine and him fooled around for a while, until Regionals, but when Blaine got together with Kurt, Blaine ended it. Finn never said anything to the other boys but he would drop subtle hints that he wanted it. He noticed Sam had an erection so he thought maybe he could rekindle something and they could start to fool around again.

"Hey Finn." Sam tried not to face him so he wouldn't notice the erection.

"What's up?" Finn asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Sam's tent.

"Nothing… I'm just going to the bathroom before I head to lunch." Sam said, feeling so awkward.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yup."

"I know you gave up on fooling around way back but do you ever think about it? I accepted it back then and I stopped too… but I really really want it again." Finn said, the bulge in his pants getting bigger. They both lied to each other, Finn didn't quit it and either did Sam. Sam was fooling around with Will and Finn was fooling around with Blaine until Blaine got with Kurt.

"Way to come right out and say it." Sam said without facing Finn.

"I needed to. I've wanted so bad to fool around with a boy again, it's something I never wanted to be into but I'm glad it happened because it was hot and it felt amazing."

"It was great but we are done with that now." Sam said. Finn started slowly and quietly taking his clothes off behind Sam.

"Please, even if it's just one more time… I want to feel that again." Finn said while he walked up to Sam bare-naked. Finn grabbed Sam's hand from behind and Sam shut his eyes trying not to do this. Finn set Sam's hand on his member and Sam shuddered. Finn wrapped his arms around his friend from behind and kissed his neck as he pulled up Sam's shirt. Finn kept pulling the shirt up with one hand and slid the other into his friend's shorts and grabbed a hold of his dick.

"Finn no… no." Sam panted but shot some pre-cum into his shorts and on Finn's fingers.

"Mm, pre-cum." Finn said as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off.

Sam sighed. He wanted to save himself for Mr. Schue in New I but he was so horny right now. They would be waiting the same amount of days anyway. "No one can know." Sam panted.

"That was our motto before." Finn said and started sucking Sam's neck. Sam leaned his head back and rested it on Finn's shoulder while Finn groped Sam's chest with one hand and stuck the other back down his shorts. Sam extended his arm back and held Finn's head as he turned his own and made out with him. Sam turned around to face his tall friend and they made out. Sam jumped up and wrapped his legs and arms around Finn, who held his friend. Finn rammed Sam against the lockers as he held him and made out with him.

"Uh, I want you to fuck my brains out like you use to!" Sam moaned, he was pretty happy he was about to have sex with someone his own age again. He loved playing around with Mr. Schue but he really did miss Finn's cock. This experience really reminded him of how much he missed it. Finn was about ready to explode because it had been months since he fucked with someone else.

"My pleasure!" Finn said and set Sam down. Sam took his shirt off and threw it and took his underwear and pants off and threw them. Finn knelt down and pushed Sam against the locker and started sucking him. A few seconds later he stood up. "Did you cum before this?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I lied, Mr. Schue and I have been fooling around… we never stopped."

"You little bitch! You've been keeping me horny for months." Finn said, kind of jokingly and pushed Sam at the lockers again.

"I guess you need to punish me for old times sake then." Sam said seductively. Finn smiled and pulled Sam towards him and then back at the lockers.

"You're damn right you need to be punished." Finn said and grabbed a condom out of his shorts and put it on. Finn held Sam against the lockers and kissed him. They were both so happy this is happening. "Wrap your legs around my waist again." Finn panted as he kissed Sam's ear and then neck. Sam smiled and Finn helped him get his legs up around his waist again. The tall teen rammed the blonde into the locker yet again and each time just turned them both on even more.

"Get that huge long cock inside me!" Sam demanded.

"I want you to beg more for it!" Finn groaned into Sam's ear.

"Fuck me Finn! Put that big dick up my ass and fuck me hard with it. Put it in me all the way, make me moan in complete ecstasy." Sam moaned. Finn started to maneuver his dick into Sam's ready hole. "Uh fuck!" Sam rolled his head back on the locker.

"Uh yeah!" Finn moaned and kissed Sam's neck. "Sam, I've missed you so fucking much." Finn said as Sam hopped up and down on Finn with his legs wrapped around his waist… his feet massaging his ass. Finn held the boy with almost no problem at all while he was fucking him.

"I've missed you too! I thought it was the best thing to quit and leave you at Mr. Schue's but it wasn't. That's why I continued with Mr. Schue, but right now I'm regretting giving you up." Sam panted.

"I regret letting you!" Finn joked. "Blaine and I fucked until he got with Kurt."

Sam thought that sight was hot. "Blaine was really good, surprisingly for a virgin."

"Oh god dude, he got great at blowjobs. And that bubble ass was great for a good fuck!" Finn moaned in between kisses or sucking on Sam's neck.

"Oh fuck yeah! Now I'm just thinking about you two fucking. I'm also thinking about when you sent him up to your room and we fucked. Glee kids are such little hot whores." Sam panted and kissed Finn's neck while Finn banged him against the lockers.

"Mm, yeah!" Finn groaned and Sam wrapped his arms tighter around the tall boy as he got fucked. "I'm gonna cum. Uh, uh!" Finn grunted.

"Oh yeah… it's been so long since you fucked Blaine, give me all your cum." Sam moaned.

"Oh fuck!" Finn shot his load hard into the condom in Sam's ass. Finn's legs gave out for a second and he fell to his knees while holding Sam and thrusting his hips. "Uh." Finn fell backwards, laying flat out on his back and Sam rode him for a little bit as they both panted. Sam humped his friend for a few more seconds until Finn got really sensitive. Finn set his hands on Sam's legs to stop him from riding anymore. Sam hopped off of Finn's cock and took the condom off. The condom had so much cum in it that it amazed Sam.

"Look at all that!"

"It's been months since I've had sex with someone, about a week since I jerked off." Finn breathed heavily. Sam chuckled and threw the condom aside and leaned over and kissed Finn as he straddled him still. Finn sat up with Sam still on him and they held each other as they made out. Sam backed up a little and put Finn's softening dick in his mouth and cleaned it off as Finn shuddered. Finn pushed Sam's head up. "Dude, that's good! It's your turn though." Finn looked seductively at Sam as he set a hand on Sam's chest and pushed him back lightly so he was sitting against the lockers. Sam smiled at him seductively and Finn started to suck his penis.

"You've gotten even better at sucking." Sam moaned. When Sam said that Finn took the cock as deep as possible. "Uh!" Finn raised his head and stroked the dick.

"Let's continue sneaking around like we did months ago." Finn said, he thought the best time to say that was when Sam was horny and wanted to cum. Sam wanted to say yes because he was getting a great hand hob and blowjob right now but what if they did develop feelings. Then again Mr. Schue and him haven't and they haven't stopped screwing around since November. But he decided to think about it.

"I'll think about it." Sam said with a half smile on his face. Finn took that as a good enough answer and smiled and lunged at him. Finn firmly kissed Sam while jerking him off with one hand and holding his cheek with the other. Finn sat next to Sam against the lockers but continued to give him a hand job. The quarterback leaned his head on his teammate's shoulder and watched his hand go up and down on his nice hard member. Sam turned his head and kissed the top of Finn's head, who then kissed Sam's shoulder. Finn had his left leg on top of Sam's right leg. Sam caressed his friend's leg as it laid on top of his. Finn moved even closer and put his left arm around Sam while his right hand jerked his blonde friend off. The tall teen licked his hand and went right back to stroking his friend's dick. "Dude I'm gonna shoot! Uh…uh…uh!" Sam moaned as he leaned his head back against the locker with the most pleasurable feeling, which showed on his face.

"Yeah Sam, yeah, uh yeah, shoot that load all over my hand and your body… uh yeah!" Finn moaned in between kisses on his friend's shoulder and neck.

"Mm, mm." Sam moaned in ecstasy and shot a string of cum up into the air. Cum shot all over Finn's hand and his own stomach, even some shot onto Finn's stomach and leg.

"Uh fuck!" Finn groaned and leaned over and put the member into his mouth and sucked as he squeezed from the bottom with his hand.

"Uh, mm!" Sam moaned as he set his hand on Finn's back and the other caressed his own chest.

"Mm." Finn groaned while tasting the remaining cum. Finn brought his head up. "Are you sure you just cam in Mr. Schue's office? You cam a lot just now."

"Yes, I cam in there… god this felt great though." Sam sighed heavily, still resting against the lockers. "I think it's because you and I haven't done it in a while so it's newish."

"Probably." Finn panted as he rested his head on Sam's chest. Sam tilted Finn's head back and leaned his down and kissed him.

"The answer is ok, we can definitely continue to fool around." Sam whispered.

"That's what I like to hear." Finn said and then stood up, his boner was back. "We should hit the showers… and I think I just put my head on your cum." Finn said as he rubbed his head. "Thank you for this, I was horny for so long."

"It's literally my pleasure." Sam said as he stood up. The boys picked up their clothes and discarded Finn's used condom before going to the showers. They put their clothes down and hopped under a hot faucet. "Do you want me to get rid of your boner?"

Puck left the locker room. He had been in there for several seconds and saw Finn jerking Sam off. Noah got hard as he watched them but left when they headed to the shower. He thought that by now he wouldn't want to have sex with boys but his huge boner would tell him otherwise. Ever since he stopped after doing it with Blaine back in November, he thought about it sometimes and it got him horny but those thoughts slowly went away after he fucked more cougars. Now after accidentally walking in on them those urges returned and they were stronger then before. Seriously, he doesn't think he ever saw his dick this hard. Damn it, Puck thought to himself. He went into the bathroom, not the locker room, to get rid of the boner. He needed his dick sucked now but jerking off would have to do… unless he goes to Mr. Schue's office and has him suck him. Finn and Sam were talking about how Sam just cam in there. No, that would be going right back to fooling around with boys which he wanted desperately not to be into. He did not want to go back again, he would just keep doing it if he did, just like before; he would try to quit but he would be pulled back in. When he finally did quit it took some effort and he was happier now… at least he thought he was. "No!" Puck muttered. He unbuttoned and un-zippered his shorts and took his erect member out. He went into a stall and locked it to jerk off. Then he started seeing images of cougars and other girls he has nailed… until those images turned into Finn jerking Sam off, and then into him riding Finn, then him sucking Sam, then to him fucking Mr. Schue, then getting ridden by Mike, and then Blaine. He thought of all the times he fooled around with boys and he got more turned on. "Uh fuck!" He couldn't savior it for long before he shot a huge load into the toilet by thinking of Finn, Sam, Mike, Mr. Schue, and Blaine "Uh yeah." Puck cam and then realized what happened. "Shit." He was upset he thought of all those boys. He angrily kicked the lever to flush the toilet before cleaning himself off. He left the bathroom, he was glad he got rid of his boner, but he was mad about who got him there. He knew he couldn't get back into boys but seeing Sam and Finn brought the feelings back.

Finn and Sam dried themselves off after their nice shower. They jerked each other off again all over each other in the shower and then got out. "I need to request something we do though." Sam said.

"Is it bondage? Because I'm not sure I'm ready for any of that." Finn said while they got their clothes on.

"No." Sam chuckled. "I told Mr. Schue I would wait to cum again until him and I are together in New York so we need to wait until after that. You can cum all you want, but I'm waiting… I shouldn't have even done this but I'm glad I caved in."

"Me too. And you got it, now that I'm back into it though I might need to fool around with whatever boys I can find until then." Finn said.

"That's fine. Whoever you can get with, go right ahead. We really are whores aren't we?" Sam chuckled.

"I guess we are but it's sure as hell fun at the moment."

"Got that right!" Sam said.

"I'm actually going to talk to Blaine after school, we haven't hung out that much, I think he feels awkward around me."

"Maybe, I mean we kept hanging out and it wasn't that awkward… with Mike and Puck either."

"Yeah that's true."

"Well good luck with that." Sam said.

"Thanks." Finn said and the two left the locker room and went their separate ways to their classes. Finn sat next to Puck in his next class. Puck moved a little farther in his chair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing man, I just think we should pay attention today." Puck said and Finn shot him a what the fuck face. Puck looked at Finn awkwardly but saw him naked instead of with clothes on.

"I'm sorry, what have you done with Puck?" Finn asked and patted Noah on the back. Puck jumped a little. "What the hell?"

"Sorry. I'm on drugs right now." Puck said because that was like the only thing he could think of.

"You don't really do that many drugs often."

"I know…" Puck said and the teacher came in. "I just needed the high… let's pay attention dude."

"Well that explains why you want to learn." Finn said quietly.

Later, Finn walked into Blaine's house after being invited in by his mom. "You can wait up in his room, he should be home soon. Oh, his brother Cooper is here getting some of his things. Cooper doesn't want Blaine to know about his trip here though so please don't tell him. Blaine doesn't get along with Cooper too well. I just don't want you to be startled if you see him up there."

"Thanks Mrs. A." Finn said and went upstairs. He received a text when he got to Blaine's room. It was from Blaine.

'Finn, I have to reschedule; Kurt and I are going to see a movie. Sorry man.'

'It's ok!' Finn replied. Finn was a little bummed out. He was mad that they stopped fooling around but it was better that they did because Blaine started dating Kurt. They don't hang out that much since they stopped though. Finn walked out of Blaine's room and heard a noise coming from the bedroom down the hall. He had been so horny lately, even after fucking Sam earlier, that's why he started this quest to find the next person to fool around with. He was curious to what Blaine's brother looked like. The door was halfway open when he peered in and saw Cooper standing there rifling through his old things. Finn knocked on the half open door and Cooper looked at him. "Hey sorry. I'm Finn, Blaine's friend."

Cooper rolled his eyes and pulled Finn into the room and closed the door. "Sorry, I don't want Blaine to know I'm in town. Is he here?" Cooper asked.

"No, he went to a movie with a friend, I came here to hang out with him but he bailed for the movie."

"Oh ok, well I'm Cooper." Cooper said and shook Finn's hand.

"Nice to meet you! What happened with you two?"

"We just grew apart. I mean he always thought I was full of myself, then I went to LA and I think he was just jealous of my fame. I love him but I don't want to deal with that right now so he doesn't know I'm in town. Please don't tell him I'm here."

"I won't." Finn said.

"Thanks man, I owe you!" Cooper said and patted Finn's shoulder before turning around. He went to the bed and bent over to put things in his suitcase. Finn stared at his ass and got a hard on. Finn walked over to him and grinded his member on his ass, pretending to be looking over at what he was putting away. Cooper stood up and backed away from Finn. "What was that?"

"You said you owe me." Finn said and grabbed at Cooper's crotch, but he backed away before Finn could touch him.

"I do not roll that way!" Cooper said sternly.

"I only do it for fun. It feels so good!" Finn said and reached for Cooper's cock again. Cooper slapped Finn's hand away. "Let me at least suck you off! I've been so horny lately so even that would make me happy. You can pretend a girl is sucking you off. Have you ever been so horny that you just need something? That's where I'm at right now; I'm tired of just jerking off." He didn't want to bring up that he just hooked up with his friend earlier. "But sucking you will at least be something, hell, I'll keep all my clothes on." Finn said and reached for Cooper's dick again. This time Cooper didn't pull away, Finn rubbed his friend's older brother's clothed member, which started to grow. Cooper sighed and walked away from Finn towards the door. Finn sighed but then heard a lock click. The tall teen turned and saw Cooper taking his shirt off and pulling his pants down and off. Finn's member was about ready to burst through his jeans when he saw the huge tent in Cooper's underwear. Finn was sure he shot some pre-cum in his pants as the tall muscular man walked towards him. The older Anderson brother put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him lightly to his knees. Finn took the fully erect cock out of the underwear through the fly and instantly sucked him. Cooper was longer then Finn but just as thick, Finn didn't take it all the way down his throat yet because it was so big… he wanted to get use to it.

"Uh fuck!" Cooper moaned as he brushed his hands through his own hair. "Go deep! You wanted this, I need you to go deep for me!" Finn slowly took the whole cock inch by inch, he gagged a lot as it got deeper but he kept going. "Work that tongue on my cock." Cooper demanded and Finn licked the shaft. "Oh fuck yes!" Cooper moaned and grabbed Finn's head, pushed it all the way forward, and held him there. Finn gagged a little again but he was enjoying it. The older Anderson pulled Finn up, took his own underwear off, and laid on the bed. Finn laid on the bed and jerked Cooper's dick before going back to sucking it. The tall teen caressed Blaine's brother's abs and the brother thought about stopping him but it felt really good. "Mm!" Cooper grabbed Finn's head and pushed it up and down rapidly and deeply on his member. Cooper stopped and Finn came up for air and jerked the man off. "You were right about this feeling so fucking good."

"You love your dick in my mouth don't you?" Finn asked and licked up and down the shaft while looking up at Cooper seductively.

"Fuck yeah! You like when I hold your head down all the way on my nice hard cock?"

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned. Cooper sat up, grabbed Finn shirt, and pulled it off. Cooper instantly grabbed Finn's head and pressed his lips against his. Finn was not expecting the kiss but he also wasn't expecting to have any of his clothes off but he was happy about the way things were headed. Cooper laid down and Finn kissed down his chest until he was back to sucking on the long cock.

"Uh Finn!" Cooper moaned. Cooper was getting so horny that he was more into the gay sex then originally. "Take off your pants!" Cooper said and Finn unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, wearing nothing but his underwear. "Take that off too!"

"Ok!" Finn smiled as he took his underwear off and threw it onto the floor.

"Let's see who's bigger!" Cooper said and Finn laid next to him and they squeezed together. Just as Finn thought Cooper was longer. "I'm bigger! Now suck me again!" Finn wrapped his hand around the older Anderson's cock and sucked it. Finn licked the tip of Cooper's penis as he stroked it nice and slow. Finn started to suck on his nipples as he jerked him off. Cooper put his hand on Finn's back and slowly rubbed it down towards his butt. He was hesitant to touch the boy's butt but so much has happened so fast and he's went this far so he lightly caressed Finn's butt.

"Mm!" Finn moaned as a little pre-cum shot out of his member onto Cooper's thigh. Finn moved up a little and kissed Cooper's lips. Cooper kissed the teen back, just like he spontaneously did before. Cooper moved Finn all the way on top of him and let their naked bodies rub up against one another. Cooper grabbed Finn's ass and moved him up and down, grinding him at a speed of his choice.

"Get down there and suck my cock!" Cooper demanded. Finn kissed down Cooper's hot chest and licked the shaft of his cock. "Oh fuck Finn!" Finn took the whole thing down his throat as he cupped the ball sack. "Oh my god dude, you are so good at this!"

"Thanks!" Finn said as he stroked the dick rapidly. "I haven't been able to fool around with anybody for months; Puck, Mike… and Sam quit." He said even though he knew now Sam never quit. "And Blaine stopped because he started dating Kurt."

"Wait, you did it with Blaine?"

Finn sighed. "Crap, yeah, I'm sorry. When the other boys stopped, Blaine and I decided to fool around."

"No it's ok! I bet he was really good because he's gay!"

"Yeah he was great!" Finn moaned as he jerked Cooper off and groped his chest with the other hand.

"Good! I'm getting real close… can I touch you for a second?" Cooper was really getting into this.

"Yeah!" Finn panted and moved up to Cooper. He was hesitant but he wrapped his hand around the teen's cock, which made Finn shudder in delight. Finn laid there next to the man with his arm around him while getting his dick slowly jerked off. Cooper started to stroke Finn's cock a little faster. "Uh!"

"Suck me again, I'm really close!" Cooper whispered and Finn kept his penis near Cooper and sucked him off. The older boy kept jerking Finn off while getting sucked. Cooper turned his head and put Finn's member into his mouth. That took Finn by surprise and he felt his orgasm coming already.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming already!" Finn moaned and Cooper took the member out of his mouth and laid his head back again and jerked the young boy off. "Uh!" Finn squirted a huge hot and heavy load all over Copper's neck and upper chest. "OH FUCK!" He moaned loudly.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah!" Cooper moaned and Finn went back to sucking him. Finn turned his body so it was between Cooper's long legs and continued sucking him while his hand was wrapped around the bottom of the shaft. "Oh my god!" Finn looked at Cooper and started just stroking the cock. Cooper sat up a little and Finn watched his own cum stream down the man's ripped chest. Cooper grabbed Finn's head and shoved it hard against his own. They made out passionately as Cooper felt his climax start. "OH FUCK!" The older Anderson moaned loudly and threw his upper body back down on the bed as he gripped the sheets tightly and thrust his pelvis towards the ceiling as Finn took the whole dick down his throat. Finn took it out of his mouth and stroked it with his mouth open above it. "Uh fuck!" Cooper moaned one last time and a huge string of cum shot forcefully into Finn's mouth and onto his face. Several strings of cum shot out all over Finn's face and into his mouth. Cooper kind of chuckled it felt so good as he panted and sweated. Finn licked the shaft and sucked him dry. Finn looked up at Cooper seductively as he stroked his softening dick and stuck his tongue at the opening of it to lick every last drop out. Finn crawled on all fours up to Cooper and kissed him. Cooper caressed Finn's back and down to his butt as they made out. Finn collapsed next to the Anderson man as they panted. "God that was amazing!" Cooper panted as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "I mean no offense but it wasn't the best, I'm still into girls!"

"No I understand! I'm still going to date and marry a girl but I like fooling around with boys. This was amazing, I really needed it!" Finn said… he didn't want Cooper to know he just cam hours before with Sam so he said he needed it so Cooper felt better about himself.

"I'm really glad you did! I'm gonna hop in the shower and then I gotta get out of here." Copper said as he climbed off the bed. Finn looked at his bare ass in awe. Cooper turned around to talk. "I'll see you some other time, I really plan on making up with Blaine very soon!" Cooper said.

"I hope so! See ya." Finn said as he got out of bed. Cooper nodded at him and went into the bathroom. Finn sighed in happiness as he watched the tall naked man close the door. Finn wiped off whatever cum was on his face still and then got dressed. He went downstairs and saw Mrs. Anderson. "I waited for a while and he just texted me that he's going to the movies with Kurt so I'm going to head out."

"Ok, well I'm sorry it didn't work out!" She said.

"It's really ok!" Finn smiled and then left the house. Finn smiled brightly because he, like earlier, felt really good again.

The next day Finn hadn't heard from Blaine and it was two days before he had to leave. Finn decided to go to Dalton after school to talk to him. Finn went to the room where the Warbler's practice first… Blaine and him have fooled around in there plenty of times so he knew where it was. Finn heard voices inside the room before he opened the door. Someone was telling someone else to quiet down… then he heard a little moaning and the first voice said to quite down. Finn quietly reached for the handle and started to turn it but it was locked. The tall teen sighed and leaned his ear against the door. "Uh, that feels so good!" A second voice moaned.

"I know, I love your ass!" The first voice moaned. Finn recognized the voices and got hard thinking about what the two good looking boys could be doing in there. Finn wanted to be in there with them having an amazing time. Finn looked down the hall and saw a janitor's cart. He ran down to it and grabbed some keys and ran back. He unlocked the door and ran back to the cart and put them back and ran back again.

"Mm!" Finn heard the second boy moan. Finn slowly and quietly opened the door and shut it behind him. He locked the door and turned around to see one of the boys bent over the back of the couch with the other behind him, fucking his ass. "Oh my god!" The second boy moaned. Finn took off his clothes quietly.

He wasn't sure how to get their attention so he decided to just say their names. "Nick and Jeff!" Finn said.

"Oh shit!" Jeff said and quickly pulled out of Nick, who fell over the back of the couch. Jeff quickly grabbed a pillow as he turned around and covered up his junk, Nick and Jeff's hearts pounding. Nick stood up, his waist down hiding behind the couch. Both of the Warblers had nothing but their ties on as they stared at the tall naked teen. "Finn! You scared the crap out of us, what the hell are you doing here and how did you get in… and this isn't what it looks like, and why are you naked?" Jeff asked very nervously.

"I unlocked the door with the keys and put them back and came back. I want to join you two!"

"You're gay?" Nick asked surprised.

"I like fooling around with boys!"

"Do you and Blaine fuck?" Jeff asked.

"We did, but when Kurt and him started, that's when we stopped. When I use to hang out with you guys a lot that's when Blaine and I fooled around."

"Oh wow, we started not too long after we met actually… we are actually secretly dating." Nick said.

"Dude!" Jeff said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Finn said. "And I understand why you wouldn't want me to be included because this isn't just sex to you."

"We didn't say that!" Nick said while Jeff and him glanced at each other. Nick walked around the couch to Finn. Nick took his tie off and put it around Finn's neck and led him to the couch. Jeff pushed Finn backwards onto the couch and Nick and him kneeled in front of the tall teen and each licked his cock at the same time.

"Oh my god!" Finn moaned and put each of his hands on his head as he looked at the ceiling. Nick started sucking Finn's cock and Jeff stood up on the couch. Finn put Jeff's dick in his mouth and sucked it. The tall teen stopped sucking and just stroked. "Which one of you boys wants to ride my cock?"

Nick stopped sucking Finn. "I will!"

"Good boy!" Finn exclaimed and leaned over and kissed Nick. Nick stood up and put a condom on Finn. "You guys get right down to business."

"Well when we fool around at school we have to be pretty fast just in case." Jeff said. Nick put his back towards Finn and sat on his big cock.

"Jeff, suck your boyfriend's cock while he rides me." Finn moaned while Nick started to hump him. The blonde Warbler knelt in front of the two and sucked Nick's cock while he rode Finn.

"Oh god Finn, you're so big!" Nick moaned in pleasure. It hurt a little because Finn was so much bigger then Jeff but it felt better as he rode it hard.

"Yeah, I love your ass, it's the tightest one I've been inside in a while." Finn moaned while he groped Nick's chest from behind. "I'm so glad I came here today."

Jeff stood up and made out with Nick passionately. They held each other tightly while their lips locked and their tongues intertwined in their mouths. They stroked each other's cocks while they made out and Finn just watched totally turned on. "Put your dick in his mouth." Nick moaned as Finn's cock penetrated him. Jeff stood up on the couch again and Finn turned his head to suck him. Finn sucked Jeff and wrapped his hand around Nick's member and stroked him. "Oh shit! This feels so good!"

"Oh yeah!" Jeff moaned. Finn had his other hand around the bottom of Jeff's shaft.

"Jeff, have you ever had a dick in your ass?" Finn stopped, jerked him, and asked while he thrust his hips from below. "We can do a fuck train!"

"I've never had one, this was actually only my second time inside him." Jeff said.

"You should try it." Nick panted while rubbing his hand down his boyfriend's leg. "It feels really good! I'll get you ready if you want to try it."

Jeff hesitated a little but finally said. "I'll try it."

Nick smiled and extended his arm back and stroked Jeff while Finn kissed and sucked on Jeff's ball sack. "Get that over here." Nick moaned. Jeff moved down so Nick could suck his cock. "I have an idea to get you ready. I'll face Finn and ride him and lick your ass while he sucks you." Nick said so they got in that position. Nick gave his boyfriend a rim job and rode Finn while Jeff face fucked Finn. Jeff squealed a little.

"Nick, talk a little dirty." Finn commanded while taking a break.

"Oh yeah, suck my boyfriend's cock Finn." Nick moaned.

"Oh yeah, lick his ass." Finn said. "Get him ready to have your dick inside him." Finn moaned and thrust his hips hard and fast from below, putting his dick all the way inside Nick.

"Uh!" Nick moaned loudly and passionately.

"Sh." Jeff said and put his hand on the back of Nick's head and pushed it gently to his own ass. Nick licked Jeff's ass again and even tried some fingers… which Jeff was starting to like. Several seconds later the got a condom on Nick and got in a train position on the couch; Jeff was in the front, Nick was in the middle, and Finn was in the back. They moaned almost in unison while they fucked each other, all of them working hard to pleasure each other.

"How does it feel baby?" Nick asked Jeff and kissed his back.

"Amazing!" Jeff moaned while he jerked himself off with one hand and supported himself with the other.

"I'm cumming guys." Finn groaned and pulled out of Nick. He stood off the couch and jerked off onto Jeff's back while Nick kept fucking Jeff. Nick caressed Finn's chest with one hand and Jeff's back with the other. "Uh!" Finn moaned quietly and cam all over Jeff's back. The warm liquid on his back sent Jeff over the edge and he cam all over the couch.

"Oh yeah!" Jeff moaned. Nick tasted Jeff's cum before so without hesitation he licked Finn's cum off of his boyfriend's back. Jeff pulled away from Nick and sat him down. Finn and Jeff sat on each side of Nick. Jeff jerked his boyfriend off while Finn caressed Nick's chest.

"Uh…uh!" Nick moaned and tensed up a bit before shooting all over himself and Nick's hand. Nick had never tasted cum before so he started sucking his boyfriend and tasted some of the lasting cum that wasn't all over his body.

"That was awesome!" Finn said and stood up. The other two did as well and agreed with Finn. "Thanks for letting me in."

"Of course. Awesome experience." Jeff said and Nick kissed him.

Finn went home that night in a good mood. Tomorrow was his last day before New York, he was working at the tire shop but still… it was almost time for NYC.

The next day Finn was working when a customer walked in looking someone to repair his car. Finn found him sexually attractive. That was something else, in his quest for male sex partners, he started to notice things and say to himself whether he would want to fool around with them or not. This boy was a little older then him but not much, maybe just a couple years older.

"Hey, I'm on a road trip and my car broke down, do I talk to you?" The boy asked. Finn was happy he was talking to him. He glanced down for less then a second at the guy's crotch and thought about how big he could be.

"Yeah sure. How long can you stay in town?" Finn asked.

"Well, until it's done I guess." The boy chuckled. "I already made an arrangement at a motel in case it's overnight."

"Good, well let's look at it and I can give you a time estimate. What's the name I should put the repair under?" Finn asked and the other boy opened his mouth to say his name.

_Who's the boy? I bet you can guess it pretty easily because it is someone we know from the show! I'll update this again in May, at least you guys got something to hold you over until then ;) _


	13. Here We Go Again

"Brody Weston!" The boy replied.

"Well I'm Finn Hudson and I'll be taking care of you." Finn said and they shook hands. Finn went out and looked at Brody's car. He determined it would only take like a day. "You might have to spend the night here and we should have it ready for you in the morning… around ten." Finn said.

"Thank you. I figured that so I did get a room down the street. Do you guys have like a rental car service or a taxi or something to take me to my hotel?" Brody asked.

"Are you staying at the Double Tree? I get out of work now and that's on my way home so I can drop you off." Finn said as he glanced at Brody's crotch again, wondering if he could get into that hotel room with him. Finn knew if Brody agreed that he could get out of work, he lied hoping Brody would say yes.

"Yeah I'm staying at the Double Tree, and that would be great."

"Yeah, let me just go let Burt know I'm leaving." Finn said and walked off. Brody got his two suitcases out of the trunk of his car and Finn came back. Finn helped Brody carry one to his car and they drove off to the Double Tree. They got there a few minutes later. "I can help you carry your suitcases up to your room if you want."

"That would be great thank you. Burt's Tires does a lot more then just fix your car."

"Just for you." Finn chuckled. They each took a bag to his room. Finn brought the bag into the room with Brody. Finn didn't know how to start this… he usually was so forward, like with Cooper the other day. "Anything else?"

"Um… no, I'm just gonna take a shower, but thank you so much, you were a lot of help." Brody said.

"So you won't need any help in the shower?" Finn asked and Brody gave him a weird look and then glanced down at the bulge in Finn's pants. "Sorry that was a weird joke." Finn said, turned around, opened the door, and walked out into the hall.

Brody followed him. "On second thought, maybe this shower is confusing so I might need some help." Brody flirted and then grabbed Finn's clothed erection and pulled him gently back into the hotel room while Finn shuddered. Brody took the do not disturb sign and put it on the outside door handle and shut the door. "So I wasn't just imagining you checking out my crotch earlier?" Brody asked.

"No I just… I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I've had guys be curious about me before... I'm straight, and I've never fooled around with a guy before… only girls."

"Then why did you just grab my cock?" Finn asked.

"I've been pretty curious but I was just afraid nobody would fool around with me that I actually wanted to fool around with. You're tall and good looking… and I can see how big your dick is because of the tent in your pants." Brody said and looked down. "And I knew you wanted me when you offered to drive me here and take my bag up to my room. So I thought why not have a little fun while I'm away from my girlfriend." Brody touched Finn's stomach while he spoke. "Now I take it you have fooled around with boys before."

"Yeah and it feels amazing."

"So I'm in for a wild ride."

"Yeah you are." Finn panted anticipating what was about to happen.

"Well then you're going to have to guide me." Brody flirted. "Do you want to take that shower first?"

"We are probably going to get a little messy so maybe we should shower after." Finn said and took off Brody's un-zippered sweatshirt to reveal him in a muscle shirt. That sight almost sent Finn over the edge. Finn put his hand on Brody's cheek. "I take it you haven't kissed a boy either."

"No." Brody whispered but leaned in. Finn leaned in more until their lips touched. "Uh I'm nervous." Brody panted in between kissing Finn.

"Don't be." Finn panted in between kisses. "Put your tongue in my mouth this time." Finn said and connected their lips. Brody hesitantly put his tongue into his mechanic's mouth. Finn massaged his tongue with his own and Brody moaned. "Just like making out with a girl." Finn smiled.

"That felt good."

"Yeah… now come here!" Finn said and grabbed his new friend's hands and led him to the bed. Finn pushed him onto the bed and then straddled him, their clothes still on. They made out a little more passionately on the bed with their erections about ready to tear their pants up. Brody grabbed the bottom of the back of Finn's shirt and started to pull it up. Finn pulled it over his head and threw it at the wall. Brody caressed Finn's chest while Finn sat straight up and grinding against Brody's clothed erection. The older boy sat up a little and took his shirt off… that's when Finn was sure he shot pre-cum into his underwear. "Uh fuck you're so ripped!" Finn said and sucked Brody's nipples. Finn moved from the straddling position to lying flat out on top of him. Finn went back to making out with him as they held each other's shirtless bodies. The younger boy kissed down the older boy's smooth almost flawless chest until he got to the waistline. Finn unbuttoned the boy's shorts and stood up. He took Brody's shoes off and then his socks and then pulled his shorts off. Brody lied there in his silk boxers with a huge tent. Brody sat up and unbuttoned the standing teen's pants and pushed those to around his ankles. Finn kicked his shoes and pants off and laid on top of Brody again; their underwear the only piece of clothing separating their dicks. Finn grinded on top of Brody while they made out. Finn slid off of the boy and took the boy's underwear off and his dick flung free. "Look at that big long dick." Finn said while taking his socks off and then his underwear so they were both completely nude. Finn grabbed Brody's ankles and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed.

"Oh my god!" Brody moaned. Finn knelt down and licked the head of Brody's cock. "Uh Finn!" Brody moaned and Finn tasted some pre-cum. Finn put more of the older boy's cock into his mouth slowly to tease him. The cock slid down Finn's throat until Finn took it all. He gagged on it a little because it was so long and thick but it was shorter then Cooper's so he got use to it. Finn started to bob his head up and down faster on the dick. "Uh fuck!" Brody groaned as he groped his own chest. Finn caressed up Brody's chest and held his arm while sucking him. Finn moved his hand back down and jerked off Brody.

"In a minute do you want to try to suck me?" Finn asked. Brody hesitated for a few seconds but nodded.

"Yes! I'm not going to be as good as you though." Brody said.

"That's ok!" Finn said and sucked him again. Finn caressed Brody's chiseled body while he sucked the cock vigorously. Brody set his hand on Finn's and held it there. Finn stood up. "You ready?" Finn asked and Brody nodded. "Go lay on the pillows."

"Ok." Brody got on his knees and made his way over to the pillows. Finn stared at his ass in aw… it was so smooth and perfectly shaped.

"Holy shit… look at that ass." Finn got on the bed and slapped it. Brody laid on his back with a flirty smile on. Finn laid next to him on the bed. "Ok, are you ready to touch me?" Finn asked but he could barely finish his sentence because Brody's hand was wrapped around his cock. Brody stroked Finn's dick as the younger boy moaned in pleasure. Finn started to stroke Brody's penis. "That feels good!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Try sucking me." Finn said and Brody moved down on the bed so his mouth was closer to Finn's dick. Brody hesitantly moved his mouth closer and then put the head in his mouth. Finn already shuddered in delight at just the contact. The older boy put the cock in his mouth inch by inch slowly. He didn't take the whole thing but started to bob his head up and down slowly… then started to speed up. "Mm! That's a good boy! Try to go a little deeper." Finn said and Brody did but he choked. "Shit sorry."

"Whatever, it's ok." Brody said while jerking him off and then put it back in his mouth.

"Soon I want you to fuck me." Finn groaned.

"Yeah?" Brody moaned as he looked up into his eyes.

"Yes! I want you deep inside me. Keep sucking though!" Brody did as he was told and sucked Finn. "Uh!" Finn moaned and Brody cupped the tall teen's ball sack in his hands and played around with it.

"Let's see who is bigger!" Brody said and laid back next to Finn. They squeezed together and put their dicks as close as they could. Brody was longer but they were both about the same thickness. "I win."

"Yeah you do… you win my ass. Fuck me now." Finn said and kissed Brody.

"Let me get a condom." Brody said and hopped out of bed and bent over with his ass facing Finn to get a condom out of his bag. Finn checked the ass out again before he sat on the side of the bed and instantly started giving Brody a rim job. Brody was surprised and twitched a little but he let Finn continue. "That feels a little weird." Brody said but still let Finn do it.

"You'd get use to it." Finn said and put both hands on each butt cheek and stretched them a little before putting his tongue back in. Brody leaned against the wall in front of him and Finn stuck his tongue in his asshole as deep as it could go.

"Uh yeah, that's starting to feel good!" Brody groaned. Finn grabbed his new friend's cock and stroked it as he gave him a rim job. "Uh fuck yeah!" Finn took his tongue out and put two fingers in. "Oh shit." Brody was getting into this. "Put those fingers as deep as they can go." Finn did and Brody squealed at the feeling. "Uh shit, I think I'm going to cum." Brody moaned. As much as Finn wanted his cock inside him, he turned Brody around and sucked his penis. "Oh Finn." Brody grabbed Finn's head and started to face fuck him hard and fast. "Uh, can I cum in your mouth?" Brody said and Finn nodded so the older boy continued. "Oh fuck!" Brody lunged onto the bed, still in Finn's mouth, and face fucked him against the bed as he shot his huge load into Finn's mouth and down his throat.

"Mm." Finn said while he grabbed Brody's ass and pushed him up and down, taking the whole cock and all the cum. Finn turned a sweaty Brody onto his back and sucked him for a few more seconds.

"Oh fuck Finn." Brody moaned. He couldn't believe how amazing that whole experience was.

"How was that?" Finn asked as he crawled up and made out with the boy.

"Great!" Brody panted. "Sit on my chest and I'll jerk you off." Finn sat on Brody's chest and Brody started to jerk Finn off.

"Uh! I'm close!" Finn moaned.

"Yeah! Shoot that cum… I know how good it feels!"

"Mm… uh… mm!" Finn said and shot his load onto Brody's hand, chest, neck, and even on his face. Brody kept his eyes and mouth shut as he felt the warm jizz land on him. "Uh!" Finn groaned while he released his entire load. Finn laid on top of him and made out with him for several seconds. "I'm so happy to be back into fooling around with boys."

"How many have you been with?" Brody asked.

"There's my friend Sam, my… friend Will, Puck, Mike, Blaine, Cooper, Nick, Jeff, and now you… so nine."

"You're a little fucking whore!" Brody said and slapped Finn's ass.

"Yeah I am!" Finn smiled and got up. "I just enjoy it so fucking much! It's something I never thought I'd enjoy but it feels good and it became addicting. When it stopped between Sam, Puck, Mike, Will, and I, I kept it going with just Blaine until he started dating my stepbrother."

"Oh shit!"

"No, it was fine. But I started to have dreams about it… wet dreams even." Finn said as he sat on the bed and Brody sat next to him… both of them still naked. "And I wanted it so bad… couldn't get it with any girl but sometimes I only wanted to do it with a boy. Don't get me wrong, I like girls and I'm going to marry a girl definitely but I want to have fun while I'm young."

"Yeah? Well we can have fun for the rest of the day if you want." Brody said and kissed Finn's neck and then his cheek. Finn smiled and started to get turned on again. He turned his head and kissed Brody's lips. That kiss turned into a passionate make out session. Finn rubbed his hand down Brody's smooth chest, caressing his nipples and six-pack. Finn kissed down the boy's neck and then sucked on his nipples.

"I still want to ride you! My buddy Sam loves to ride a good cock… he would love yours." Finn said as he rubbed Brody's dick against his chest as it started to get harder.

"You should invite him then." Brody said and Finn chuckled.

"I wish but he's saving himself for someone else until tomorrow night. But I would have really liked that threesome." Finn said as he sucked Brody's half hard dick.

"Uh!" Brody moaned as he threw himself back on the bed and rubbed his hand down Finn's back. Brody caressed his own chest with his other hand and felt Finn's spit where he sucked on his nipples. As Finn sucked he felt his new friend grow in his mouth into a fully erect dick. Finn stood up, grabbed the condom Brody dropped before, and put it on Brody. Facing Brody, he hopped on him and maneuvered he big cock into his butthole.

"Oh shit!" Finn moaned as he lowered himself on the dick. "Uh you have such a big cock!"

"Ever taken one like mine before?"

"Nope, not one this big… and I don't really do this position either but I wanted to try it." Finn panted as he started to ride the cock penetrating his hole.

"Uh fuck yeah!" Brody moaned as Finn humped faster. Brody grabbed his new friend's hips and pushed him all the way down on his dick.

"Uh fuck!" Finn moaned loudly. "Uh, uh!" Finn moved his hips forwards and backwards. He groped Brody's breasts as he rode his member.

"Uh fuck that feels good!"

"Yeah Brody!" Finn groaned. Brody grabbed Finn and flipped him on his back. Finn's legs were on Brody's shoulders while he got fucked. Brody thrust his hip hard and fast, pushing his cock in as deep as it could go. "Oh fuck me harder." Finn moaned as he felt the dick so deep inside him. The younger boy grabbed Brody's ass while being fucked. "Uh." Finn wrapped his hand around his own throbbing member and stroked it.

"Yeah, you like my cock?" Brody asked while he rubbed Finn's long legs.

"Yeah… I love getting my ass fucked by your huge dick."

"Mm!" Brody moaned and leaned forward a little. Then he pushed Finn back a little and knelt on the bed instead of standing. "Uh I'm so fucking close!" Brody leaned forward more and made out with Finn, both of them sweating. Finn groped Brody's back and down to his ass. Finn thought Brody had a great looking ass.

"C'mon, give it all to me!" Finn whispered seductively into his ear and then he stuck his tongue into his ear and licked it.

"Mmmmm! Uh! Oh fuck!" Brody moaned and Finn watched his face change into a face he knew was getting so much pleasure. "Oh, uh… shit!" Brody moaned in a high pitch voice and shot his load into the condom. "Fuck!" Brody grabbed Finn's head and pushed it against his chest as he thrust his hips. Finn kissed and sucked Brody's nipples as Brody cam. "Uh fuck!" He panted as he pulled out of the mechanic and stood up. Finn looked at all the cum in the condom as Brody took it off. "Now that was fucking awesome!" Brody panted as Finn sat up. The older boy leaned over and kissed the younger boy. Finn stood up and held him as they made out. "I'm gonna let you fuck me." Brody whispered.

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yeah… to be honest I don't know if we will ever meet again, unless you are going to go to New York or NYADA after you graduate because that's where I am. So I might as well take advantage of this situation and try getting fucked because I don't know if I would ever do it with a guy again."

"Well I'm actually going to New York tomorrow for our Glee club's Nationals but I don't know about after graduation next year."

"Awesome… too bad I'm not going to be there. Anyway… let's get in that shower and then I'll try getting fucked by you when we come back out." Brody said and went into the bathroom with Finn. They got into the warm and steamy shower. Finn was still so hard because he didn't cum a second time and Brody was starting to get horny again. Finn soaped Brody's body and then Brody soaped Finn's. They got out a couple minutes later… both completely hard. They dried off and walked out of the bathroom as their hard-ons bounced up and down. "I wanna get right to it." Brody said.

"Ok… get on all fours on the bed." Finn said. Brody walked to the bed and Finn slapped his fine ass. Brody got in the doggy style position on the bed while Finn got a condom and lube on. Finn bent over and gave his pal a rim job. Brody did enjoy that but he was nervous about the dick. Finn stuck some fingers in the ass, getting him ready.

"Uh yeah!" Brody moaned. Finn sucked Brody's ass cheeks as he pushed his fingers in and out.

"I love your ass!" Finn said and stuck his tongue in his hole again. Finn grabbed the boy's hips and pushed him back on forth on his tongue.

"Uh!" Brody extended his arm back and pushed Finn's head at his ass.

"Oh yeah!" Finn groaned as he stood up. He slapped Brody's ass with his hands and then slapped it with his cock.

"Oh Finn just fuck me!" Brody demanded. Finn put the head of his dick at the entrance of Brody's ass. Finn maneuvered his member into Brody. "UHHHH!" Brody moaned. It actually hurt a little. Finn pushed himself into his friend's tight ass a little more. "Uh fuck!" Brody dug his face into the bed as he moaned loudly.

Finn pulled out slowly. "Sorry dude."

Brody sat up. "Shit that kinda hurt."

"Yeah it takes some getting use to… we don't need to try it anymore." Finn said as he rubbed Brody's back.

"One more try!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Brody said. Finn kissed his shoulder before standing up. Brody got back up on his hands and knees, ready to take Finn's cock but still so nervous. Finn started to maneuver his cock in again. "Uh!" Brody moaned. Finn pushed it in more and it still hurt but Brody wanted him to go in more so he could get use to it.

"Are you ok?"

"Deeper!" Brody panted. Finn pushed himself inside Brody more. "Uh shit!" Brody dug his face into the bed and bit the comforter again. Finn pulled out of the older boy and took the condom off.

"I'll just jerk off on you… at least you tried."

"No no no… keep going, loosen up my hole."

"It's not for everybody dude."

"Fine… but I'm glad we at least tried." Brody said and laid on his back. Finn kissed Brody's ripped chest again and then knelt in between his legs and stroked his own cock.

"Uh!" Finn moaned. Brody sat up, licked his hand, and started to jerk Finn off. "Fuck!" Finn groaned and caressed Brody's chest. Finn pushed Brody onto his back and licked his stomach. He laid on him and grinded against him as Brody held him tight. "Mm!"

"Yeah!" Brody moaned and groped the younger boy's ass. Finn kissed Brody's neck as he felt himself getting closer.

"Uh… uh! Brody, I'm… uh, fuck!" Finn moaned and groaned as he twitched a little. Finn shot his load and they felt the warm sticky sweet cum in between their stomachs. Finn rolled off of Brody panting. He stood up and grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off and then cleaned Brody off.

"I'm glad you were my mechanic." Brody said as they started to get dressed.

"Me too! You know what… I won't be in tomorrow because like I said I'm going to New York, but here is my number in case you have any questions about your car in the morning… or you know if you're ever in town again or if I'm ever in New York." Finn flirted a little and handed Brody his number.

"Thanks… I wouldn't mind seeing you again." Brody said, thinking he could have gay sex again even though it's something he never though he would do.

"You never know… maybe someday I'll be in New York." Finn said. "See you around."

"Yup!" Brody said as Finn walked towards the door and left. Brody laid back on his bed and sighed, thinking about how much fun that was.

Finn walked down the hotel hall feeling so good and relieved… he was back! He fooled around with Sam, Cooper, Jeff, Nick, and Brody within a matter of days after being deprived from gay sex for months. He felt so good now and so happy. And what made him just as happy is that tomorrow he would be in New York and tomorrow night, he could do it with Sam. Yeah he was excited for everything, especially Nationals in New York City.

The next night the glee boys were getting settled into their hotel room. Finn and Sam were making flirty eyes at each other but it wasn't noticeable. Sam motioned for Finn and him to go out in the hall. Sam left the room and several seconds later Finn left too. Sam was out in the hall waiting for him. "I can't wait until I come back from Mr. Schue's in the middle of the night and I get to take your cock. I'm like more excited for Mr. Schue and you then I am about Nationals."

"I'm fucking excited too!"

"Finn… dude I'm really happy that we are back into fooling around! I really like fooling around with Mr. Schue but it's great to have someone more my age." Sam said quietly and looked around. "Especially someone with such a huge cock."

Finn chuckled a little as he got hard. "Yeah… I'm so happy we are back into it too!"

"Come here!" Sam smiled and walked across the hall as he grabbed out a key. "Mr. Schue gave me an extra key to his room… he's making sure everything is set up for Nationals so he'll be gone a while." Sam opened the door and the teens went in. They put the do not disturb sign on the outside. Sam closed the door and immediately pinned Finn against it and kissed him. Sam un-zippered Finn's sweatshirt and took it off. Sam knelt down and put his mouth against Finn's crotch. Sam unbuttoned and un-zippered Finn's shorts and took his penis out from under his underwear. "Sucking you isn't breaking my promise to Mr. Schue." Sam flirted and started to suck Finn. Sam sucked his friend as he looked into his eyes.

"Uh yeah!" Finn moaned. Sam slipped his hand under Finn's shirt and caressed his chest. Finn pulled Sam up to his lips.

"Lay on the bed." Sam said as the two made their way over to the bed. Sam pushed Finn onto the bed and pulled his shorts and underwear off. Sam took his own shirt off and knelt down on the floor and continued sucking his tall friend. Finn took his shirt off and threw it as he moaned in pleasure. Finn sat up and pulled Sam's shirt over his head. Finn leaned down and kissed his friend as Sam stroked Finn's cock. Finn extended his arm down Sam's back to the waistline of his shorts. "I can't cum until after I do it with Mr. Schue."

"You can be naked though." Finn whispered. Sam instantly agreed and stood up. He pulled down his shorts and underwear in one motion. Finn put his friend's member in his mouth and sucked him. Sam decided to let him suck him for a little bit.

"Uh!" Sam moaned after three days of not cumming after being so use to cumming at least once a day for so long. Sam knelt down and sucked Finn again. Soon horniness took Sam over and he wanted Finn inside him again… he loved having Finn's big cock inside him; he loved any cock in him but still, Finn's was his favorite. "I want you to fuck me!" Sam said in between licks up and down his friend's member.

"Are you sure?"

"No shit dude, I've taken your cock numerous times." Sam said and laid on his back on the bed. Finn grabbed his shorts and took a condom out of his wallet. "But neither of us get to cum because we are still going to meet tonight after I'm done with Mr. Schue."

"Deal!" Finn said and quickly got the condom on and applied lube onto his penis and into Sam's hole. "New position!" Finn said and turned Sam on his side with one of his legs on the tall teen's shoulder. Finn maneuvered his dick in that way and Sam moaned.

"Oh yes!" Sam moaned while Finn thrust his hips, his cock opening Sam's hole in a whole new way. "Fuck that ass!"

"Mm!" Finn groaned as he picked up his speed. The tall teen kissed his friend's ankle while he fucked him.

"Uh!" Sam moaned as he gripped the sheets, even biting them some. Finn pushed Sam's leg forward more. "Uh fuck!" Sam basically yelled in pleasure, a little pain because he wasn't use to it but he mostly just enjoyed it. Finn kissed Sam's leg while his hips thrust rapidly.

Puck walked out into the hall from his room looking for Finn and Sam. Then he noticed the do not disturb sign on Mr. Schue's door. He knew Mr. Schue was out at the moment. He called Mr. Schue. "Hey Puck, is everything ok there?" Will picked up and said.

"Uh yeah… you're at the Nationals place right?"

"The Lincoln Center? I was there but I'm on my way to the hotel now… it finished earlier then I thought." Will said. Puck heard people in the background so he knew he was actually out… so maybe Sam and Finn were in his room fooling around.

"Ok thanks… just making sure." Puck hung up. He held his ear to Will's door to see if he could hear the boys. He heard very distant moaning. Noah got a boner as he listened to the faint moaning. He knew Will would come in and catch them if they weren't almost done. He wanted to be having fun with them, as much as he wanted to quit gay sex for good, he still wanted it bad. He thought it would be easy to go back and just keep it a secret again… sure he didn't want feelings to develop, hell he didn't even want to want it but he did. He shook his head to get his mind off of it and walked back to his room. But he had a boner that was visible so he decided to walk down the hall for a minute.

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned as he began to sweat. He stopped for a minute and held his cock inside Sam as deep as it would go. "I hate to say this but we need to stop soon because I'm getting close."

"Uh fuck… just keep going, you can cum now." Sam moaned and Finn kept fucking him. "Oh yeah! Fuck that feels good!" Sam groaned and caressed Finn's chest. Finn pulled out and laid behind Sam and inserted his penis that way.

"Oh god I'm so close!" Finn moaned as he held Sam from behind and caressed his hands up and down Sam's chest.

"Uh!" Sam turned his head and kissed the tall teen. The bed shook as Finn thrust his hips behind Sam, penetrating his ass. Finn licked his hand and stroked Sam's cock. "Oh shit!" Sam moaned as Finn kissed and sucked on his neck. This all felt to good to pass up an opportunity to cum. "Fuck it… he won't find out… I wanna cum!"

"Yeah? You wanna cum?"

"Fuck yeah! Make me cum!" Sam moaned. Finn pulled out and they both laid on their backs as Finn threw the condom to the ground. Finn sucked Sam for a few seconds and then stroked him as they made out. Sam started stroking Finn as they made out while little groans, moans, and other noises of pleasure escaped their mouths.

"He is going to punish you so hard if he finds out." Finn whispered and went back to making out with his blonde friend.

"Damn right!" A third voice said and Finn and Sam's hearts jumped out of their chests as they sat up and covered their junk. They saw Mr. Schue standing there starting to take off his belt. When Will walked in the room he saw the two naked teens but didn't notice Puck slip inside behind him and sneak into the bathroom… planning to start having gay sex again. Puck didn't notice that Mike had walked out of the room across the hall and saw the door closing. Mike saw Puck sneak in, Mr. Schue walking towards the bed, and he saw his two naked friends on the bed. He was shocked that Sam had gotten back into gay sex… but what didn't shock him is that he had a boner at that moment, he wanted it all along… and he especially wanted it now.

"You boys have been bad!" Mr. Schue said as he threw his belt on the ground and undid his pants and let those fall as well.

**_Please vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't, I had to redo it from the first time and I added more boys... It's the same question; what boys do you want, or want more of, in this story? The polls rotate so when I update The Kryptonite Lesson, the poll will change. _**


End file.
